Vassals of the Dragon
by TheTwins1-2
Summary: For reasons unknown, the Great Dragon King halts his genocide on the Humans of the United World, ARC-V, and decides to take a nap. But to preserve his influence, he awakens four boys and makes them rulers. Rebuild or Destroy, he cares not which occurs... So long as nothing shakes him from his slumber. *Minor Genre: Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Drama, Humor *Progressive Summary *On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The year was irrelevant as far as Humanity was concerned, more pressing matters presented itself to the world.

Some time ago, Professor Akaba Leo has successfully united the four dimensions together into one world, ARC-V, with the bonus of populating it with the denizens of the old dimensions. However, the hopes of reviving his daughter with the world were dashed as she could not be found anywhere. Only her fragments were found, living amongst the Human populace of the new dimension.

Making matters worse was the monster that followed them all, despite all of Leo's preparations and counter-measures. The Supreme Dragon King Zarc appeared before the world and begun, or rather continued, his genocide and destruction.

But that is not the end of the shocking changes ARC-V contains over the other dimensions. Through some outside force, the world was also populated with Duel Monsters. No holograms or Real Solid Vision, these were the true to form creatures from the game and were living beings that walked the world. By invoking the memories of the terrible treatment Humans subjugated them to, Zarc rallied a mighty army to aid him in his vengeful crusade against Humanity.

There was some hope however. Unlike the Hard-Light monsters that couldn't be harmed by anything but Duel Monsters, these Duel Spirits, as many called them, could be injured or even killed by conventional arms. Then there are the duelists who can call upon the power of their deck to fend off the Dragon King's army. There are still drawbacks to these means to counter-attack and was carefully considered by the numerous resistance cells around the world. Conventional arms effectiveness depends on the Spirit they are used against and firearms/munitions are in high demand.

Larger and powerful Spirits require both sustained small arm fire and support from heavier weapons and, with luck, vehicles to be brought down. Smaller Spirits could be defeated by simple knives and bludgeons, though one must consider the combat strength of their target before striking.

Duelists, while holding the power of Duel Monsters, has their own issue to contend with. Those who disrespect and mistreat their cards were usually abandoned by the associating Spirits, stating that Zarc was correct about Humanity's cruelty.

Despite these possibly crippling drawbacks, the Humans survived using both superior tactical skill and speaking ability to win unavoidable battles and convince enemy forces to join them. Even then, Humanity is only just surviving against the reign of the demon duelist. As of now, Humankind is hiding amongst ruined cities, vast forests, intricate mountain caves, frozen tundra, and arid deserts. They fled from unwinnable battles while befriending any Spirits they could. They would resort to theft, sabotage, and sometimes terrorism to even have a chance against the demon duelist and his forces. All to survive so that they may be able to see tomorrow…

Despair and desperation was high, but a sliver of hope still existed amongst the hearts of man. A hope that someone will rescue them from the terror of the Supreme Dragon King…

* * *

 **And that was the prologue. Unfortunately, it will be a long while before I could write the next chapter to this. I estimate that it would be at least a year before that moment and Arc-V will be long gone... But I will do it anyway as I am a writer and would want to see where I could go with this.  
**

 **With that said though, what do you think about this? Would you want to read something like this? Is this something you would want me to write?**

 **I will wait for an answer while I continue to work on my other ideas.**

 **...**

 **Oh yeah, next chapter you'll be meeting another avatar of this account lurking about. Her name is Eris and she is be a bit weird.**

 **That is all I got for you this week.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**


	2. A1C1: Awakening

**I own nothing. Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Within a marble chamber lays a still pool. The liquid body neither shined nor shimmered as it released a dull light. The quiet that ruled the room was thick and would have silenced anything living in there. This eerie calm was broken however by the sudden bubbling at the center of the pool. A figure rose from beneath its surface and coughed violently, expelling the liquid from his lungs.

"Where…?"

It was all he could say before the coughing returned. But almost as if fate was answering him, a door opened and light flooded into the chamber. The man half expected someone to walk in, explaining to him where he is and why he is naked in a pool of suspicious liquid. Alas, no one came and left him in the dark about his current situation.

He took a moment to regain his breath before making an effort to stand. While he didn't feel weak, the man stumbled his first few steps before he finally had a stable stance. The man walked towards the light, leaving the marble chamber behind as the liquid from his body dried into non-existence. Within the new room, there was still no other soul in sight. There was however a large mirror with two tables to each side, several articles of clothing were sitting upon their surface. A familiar pendant and colored goggles were also laying on top of the piles of cloth.

But the man focused upon the reflection dwelling within the surface of the mirror. Lean build, five foot ten, rather festive hair colors topped his head, and a small dragon tattoo branded onto his chest. Confused crimson eyes continued to look at the reflected figure, his memory in clear conflict with what is seen.

"Is this… Me?" He asked.

He thought he was supposed to be younger than the man in the mirror… But it seemed he grew up when he wasn't looking. Sakaki Yuya was now 18 years old, awake, naked, and lost in a body that was not entirely his anymore.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 1 of Act 1.  
**

 **When I was working on my other fan fiction, I realized I wanted to write this one badly. So here I am, writing for Vassals of the Dragon instead of doing something else.**

 **"Way to yank on everyone's chain you jerk, first you pull them one way then you pull them into another."**

 **As you may have read from the prologue, the character above me is named Eris, another avatar of this account. So please greet her with your warmest regards.**

 **"I also accept hugs."**

 **I'm sure you do. Anyway, what do you think of the first chapter? While I'm sure you all want something more substantial, this is my way of easing everyone, including dear Yuya, into the story. Because I'm sure we all got enough surprises out of Arc V lately, since each episode seems to get more confusing than the last.**

 **"Come on, it's not that hard. I drew up a chart to help me get the whole plot."**

 **You're not going to show it are you...**

 **"Nope."**

 **Fine, but keep quiet, I don't want to make this AN longer than it already is.  
**

 **"..."  
**

 **Good. I'm not sure when to update the next chapter, but I'll try to aim for next Saturday. There, we'll get a bit more details about the world that poor Yuya ended up in. So, I'll be working on it until then and hope that it'll be up to your expectations.**

 **And before I sign off, I want to pay my dues to FanFic Writer Sapphire Ox and their story _In Nomine Patris_ as that story inspired me to write Vassals of the Dragon. The concept was interesting and I began to imagine it in a different context, leading to this story's conception. So why not give it a read when you have some free time?  
**

 **And that's all for this week. So... Until next time. T1.**


	3. A1C2: I Have A Steward?

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Looking in the mirror once more, Yuya was more or less satisfied with the choice of clothing he picked out from the piles of cloth on the table. Since there were clothes and being naked didn't really help matters at all, he figured he might as well get dressed. Since the tomato head has yet to completely recover from the sudden jump in age, Yuya replicated his old look as best as he could to get some familiarity back. And while his pants looked more formal and an orange short sleeved collar shirt was on his body, Yuya looked like… Well Yuya. The goggles and pendant definitely helped retain the ghost of his original look, which made sense since they were two of Yuya's other personal identifiers. With that, Yuya was ready to head out into the world to seek the truth.

However, the moment Yuya walked around the mirror, he sees a young girl sleeping on the floor against the mirror. She wore intricate red robes that were decorated with red and green orbs, hugged a rather large book that had a few thousand pages, and had an ornate dagger hanging at her hip. At this point, Yuya was tempted to wake her up and start interrogating her but two things stopped him. The first was the fact that waking someone up from a nap is just plain rude, he certainly didn't like it, so why should she? And two, she has a knife, and by the virtue of having it out in plain sight, she's giving off the vibe that she shouldn't be messed with… Which was strange since the girl looked like a regular twelve-year-old.

"Maybe it's a good idea to leave her alone… I don't want to get shanked when I just woke up…" The entertainer thought as he silently made his way to the door. Once he was in front of the door, his hand went towards the knob… Only to feel a slight nip of electricity when his fingers were just centimeters from grabbing it. And suddenly, it got very difficult to breath…

Yuya looked down at his body and saw that there were ropes of light coiled around him, making it impossible to move his limbs. Inevitably, he lost balance and fell onto the floor, his left arm taking the brunt of his rapid descent. And Yuya could already feel a bruise forming, which wasn't helped by the sensation of cold sharp steel being pressed against his throat.

"You thought you could sneak in here and kidnap the Vassal while I was asleep huh!? Thought I was nothing but a kid sleeping like a little baby huh!? But nope! I'm a sixth degree Aaraung acolyte who mastered six of the seven arcane paths! So tell me how you got this far before I slit that pasty throat of yours!?" The girl demanded, sitting on top of the still bound Sakaki.

"I woke up here!" Yuya shouted, trying his best to not move and provoke the girl.

"You took a nap!? Here!? What bold guts you have! Too bad they'll be all over the floor by the time I'm done with you! Tell me your name so that all of the Humans know your gruesome fate!"

"Sakaki Yuya!" The desperation was high in the entertainer's voice.

"Sakaki… Yuya?"

…

The weight of the girl vanished and the bindings dissipated into a gentle mist, allowing Yuya to scramble away and pin his back towards the closest wall. It was there that he saw the girl on her hands and knees, bowing to Yuya as her head began pressing harder and harder against the marble floor.

"I'm so sorry my Lord! I didn't know it was you! Please don't rip my ribcage out!"

"Wha…? Calm down, I'm not going to rip your ribcage out… I don't even think I can…"

"That's a relief…" The girl sighed as she raised her head. An awkward silence filled the space between them, and Yuya can already feel the shame thrashing within the girl. So to at least take her mind off that act of near murder, he deemed it the right time to ask a few questions. Yuya slowly got closer to the young girl before asking the first important one on his mind.

"Umm… I know things are a bit weird right now, but I have to ask… Who are you? All I got was Aaraung acolyte and I'm not even sure what that is."

"That just means I'm part of the Aaraung Order being trained to hone my magical abilities. But my name is Iris my Lord, twelve-years-old, and I'm assigned to be your steward."

Okay, that was informative… But that only generated more questions that Yuya had no idea how to approach. Aaraung Order? Magical abilities? Steward!? All of this was too much to take in and Yuya was sure as hell that this won't be the end of it… So he decided to dissect the one that seemed the most straight forward.

"Steward? I don't need a steward. Why do I need a steward?"

"Because you're going to need some help ruling an entire domain my Lord." Iris answered plainly. And there it is… The dreaded answer that only leads to more questions.

"What!? But why!?"

"Most of us asked the same thing when Lord Zarc made that declaration yesterday. I mean, we were just fine with everything but suddenly, he wanted to take a nap and let four Vassals run the world."

"ZARC!?" Yuya asked, grabbing Iris by the shoulders. That name… That accursed name… He was the start of all the trouble that caused one Akaba Leo to plague Yuya and so many others with unrelenting pain and suffering. The inter-dimensional war, the ruination of an entire dimension, the loss of his father and friends… Yuzu…

"Are you alright my Lord? You kind of went quiet after you shouted Lord Zarc's name." Iris asked, placing hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Not really… Look, I need you to give me a rundown of what happened while I was asleep. There's a bunch of stuff I need to catch up on."

"Don't worry about that my Lord, it'll be covered later on. But first we must meet with the other Vassals."

"Who are they exactly?" Yuya asked as he got up, holding his hand out to help Iris up.

"You'll see, now come on." Iris said as she walked towards the door.

But when her fingers reached for the knob, Yuya saw the same ropes of light that bound him wrapped around Iris, causing her to fall over. The man wasn't sure what to do now but watch as Iris struggles against her magical bindings.

"Fudge!"

"I can tell that this is going to be a long day…"

* * *

 **And that is Chapter Two of Act One. A bit more substance here as opposed to last chapter, but the same things goes... How is it?  
**

 **"I personally think that you're making some things too obvious. Between the summary and this, we all know who the Vassals are."  
**

 **I'm working on it, an amateur can't evolve into a master so fast. I may have been writing for about four years, but that's not enough time for me to become Hemingway. But one day, I'll get there... I'll finally 'git gud'.**

 **"You'll never get good, just saying."**

 **Probably, but what do you, the readers, think? Remember, your feedback is worth all the gold in the world to me.**

 **"And feel free to tear him a new one, people tend to do better after being utterly destroyed. Remember, what doesn't kill him only makes him stronger."**

 **Just remember it has to be constructive, just flat out saying 'it sucks' won't help me at all and it'll keep sucking until I figure it out on my own. And everyone will have a bad time until then. So please, say something useful. And other than that, I have nothing else to say this week other than look forward to next weeks chapter.**

 **"Where the most obvious reveal is revealed."**

 **It won't be that bad. Anyway...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	4. A1C3: The Strangest Octet

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After freeing herself from her bindings, Iris and Yuya found themselves an eerily long and empty marble hallway. Their footsteps echoed around them, the only noise that could be heard between the steward and the appointed Vassal. This kind of air didn't sit well with Yuya, it reminded him of those times where he would hide to cry his troubles away…

"You know, for a castle or wherever we are, there's not a lot of people in it." Yuya commented, trying to fend off the unnerving ambience.

"This place used to be very busy, a lot of people running about serving Lord Zarc. But when he went to sleep, all but a small handful were sent out and now this place is almost empty. There are a lot more in the inner sanctum, about sixty, but only fifteen others are still here maintaining the castle. Besides, we're in a restricted area, only stewards and Vassals are allowed in here." Iris explained.

"Why are you guys serving Zarc anyway? Isn't he crazy?"

"Lord Zarc is a bit of an eccentric… But we have our reasons for pledging our loyalties to him, we'll explain it once we meet up with your fellow Vassals my Lord."

"Okay… And you're still not going to tell me who these guys are? I mean you're kind of my servant right? So don't you have to listen to my orders or something?" Calling Iris his servant left a bad taste in Yuya's mouth since Yuya never liked to assert any kind of power over someone else, believing that everybody should be treated as equals. So he hoped that Iris would give him something before he's forced to act all menacing like and solemnly give out orders… Kind of like how Reiji does it.

"I am, but I like surprising people."

"Right… Could you give me a hint at least?"

"All I could say is that they're like you my Lord." Before Yuya could ask to elaborate, he forced the question back down his throat, knowing that Iris probably won't answer. So the entertainer now Vassal began to comb the folds of his brain for qualities similar to him. When that failed, he turned to people who were similar to him… And three individuals, who shared his connection with Zarc, quickly came to mind.

"I know who they are." Yuya said.

"What!? You already figured it out!?"

"I mean it's kind of obvious with the hint you gave me."

"Oh… Well I suppose it is… Anyway, at least you have some familiar faces to look forward to my Lord."

"There's one I'm not going to like at all…" Yuya mumbled.

"What was that my Lord?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Before long, the two came to the other end of the hall and stood before the door into the next room. Yuya could feel the anxiety rise in his chest as he's about to come face to face with an old friend, an old enemy, and an old… Something. Yuya wasn't sure what's his relationship to him was, but he took care of Yuzu while she was in the Synchro dimension, so he's definitely a good guy. Iris reached for the doorknob and firmly grasped it, slowly turning it open.

"I present to you the Vassal of the Standard Domain! Sakaki Yuya!" Iris announced cheerfully, bursting through the door. Meekly following his Steward into the atrium, Yuya can't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the girl's introduction. But that soon faded when his eyes saw that there were only two others in the room, one his age and the other a rugged man.

The rugged man wore armor that covered some of his body, namely his chest, forearms, and legs. He also wore a tunic over it that had a coat of arms printed on it. There also seemed to be something hanging off his back, a weapon made of black metal that gleamed in the room's light. He also had a book similar to Iris' hanging off his hip, swaying ever so slightly every time he adjusted his stance.

But Yuya was focused more on the other person, who also looked at him. The person's choice of clothes were dark colored and stylish but had a few accessories that gave him a rebellious air. And while they had different hair and eye colors, his black/purple and grey eyes to Yuya's red/green and red eyes, his face structure completely mirrors the entertainer's, confirming the identity of the man.

"Yuto!"

"Yuya!"

The two of the counterparts approached each other and gave each other a quick hug, seeing that neither of them had any physical contact with the other since… Well, since that moment where Yuya inadvertently absorbed Yuto and the man's spirit became a resident in his body. Never the less, the two bonded over similar philosophies and became fast friends over the course of their adventure. And despite knowing that Yuto would be one of the Vassals, Yuya sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't wrong.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I mean seriously, seeing you here is like finding an oasis in a desert." Yuya said, hands on his counterpart's shoulders.

"What do you mean by that my Lord?" Iris asked.

"I'm guessing you had some problems with your steward?" Yuto asked, looking over to Iris.

"He did not!"

"Like you wouldn't believe… She almost killed me."

"Is that true Iris? Did you almost murder Lord Yuya?" The rugged man asked.

"N-No…"

All the man did in response was give the much smaller girl a stern glare, making her shrink and falter in his imposing presence.

"It was an accident okay! Lord Yuya tripped the trap I placed on the door between the hall and his changing room and I panicked! I thought someone made it in!"

"No one could even get in without the two Keys and both pairs are inside the castle, so what you just did was completely unnecessary. Not only that, you recklessly endangered Lord Yuya in a misguided attempt to protect him." The man criticized.

"I'm sorry…" Iris said as she held her head low.

"I wouldn't be too harsh on her, everyone's like that. During Academia's attack on Heartland, I came up with these crazy plans for impossible circumstances for the first few months. So I get why she was so paranoid and nervous, she simply doesn't want anything to go wrong on her first day on the job." Yuto commented.

"Lord Yuto…" Iris cried.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to my steward Yuya. This is Galahad, he used to be a lieutenant in one of Zarc's armies. He won't tell me which one or why he served under that monster, but he seems nice enough."

"Greetings Lord Yuya. I understand that you have plenty of questions on your mind, but I must ask that you hold onto them for a moment as they will be answered later, after we group up with the other Vassals and stewards." Galahad said.

"Okay… But I expect both of you to explain why you worked for Zarc because he started a lot of problems for a lot of people." Yuya replied.

"Of course my Lord." Iris answered.

"As you wish Lord Yuya." Galahad answered.

"Good. Anyway, Yuto, this is Iris. She's twelve and an Aaraung acolyte training to master her magical skills. Still have no idea what that means but her magic is legit magic, like stuff you find in a game."

"That's pretty crazy, but I think it'll be covered with everything else. Too be honest though, that's the least of our worries… Have you thought about who the other Vassals are?" Yuto asked.

"I did, and I'm not looking forward to one of them…"

"Umm... Which one are you referring to my Lord?" Iris asked, tilting her head in confusion. From one of the other doors in the atrium, a figure came bursting through it and caused the others to look in his direction. Yuya and Yuto noticed that both Iris and Galahad immediately reached for their weapons but soon relaxed. As for the person who came in… He wore a multi-colored motorcycle suit, complete with matching gloves and boots. Combined with his wind swept blue and yellow hair, it gave him an air of reckless freedom and unyielding stubbornness. However, his ice blues were strangely focused and immediately darted to Yuya and Yuto.

"It's you two! Quick! Help me out!" He shouted, clearly in a panic. Yuya and Yuto simply looked at him, then each other, and finally back at him, confused as to why he so distraught.

"No time to explain! We've got to go right now!" He yelled as he started to run again. However, the moment he took his first step, familiar ropes of light coiled itself around the man, causing him to fall over before Yuya or Yuto could catch him.

"The shit is this!?"

"I'm sorry Lord Yugo, but it's important that you stay and listen, it'll help you with your duties as a Vassal." Iris said.

"It's not Lord Yugo! It's just Yugo! I didn't sign up to rule the world! Now let me go so I can run off, find my girlfriend, go home, and take a nap!" He shouted, squirming towards the closest door.

"She won't release you with that kind of declaration Lord Yugo." Galahad replied.

"Whatever! Are you guys helping me or what!?" Yugo said, looking at his Standard and Xyz counterparts.

"I… Don't think we can… We'll just end up like you, it already happened to me once." Yuya replied nervously.

"And I don't think the Vassal thing is negotiable…" Yuto added.

"Screw that! I don't want that kind of power! It's too much work!"

"Lord Yu – Why is he on the ground?" A voice asked. Yuya and Yuto looked and saw a young woman, about their age, standing in the doorway. She wore a blue white dress that went down to her knees and had an opaque mint colored scarf on her shoulders. Her pink hair was in a loose pony tail, tied around an intricate hair pin, and she had the same big book as Iris and Galahad on her back. The woman looked at Yugo, then his bindings, and then at Iris, face going from confusion to understanding.

"Thank you for stopping Lord Yugo Iris, he's a pretty fast runner." The woman thanked.

"Anytime Cassy."

"You should take this as a sign to improve your own physical prowess Cassandra." Galahad added.

"This is a conspiracy! You're all against me! Why can't you just set me free!? Listen to those words of wisdom! Let it be!" Yugo shouted.

"And he's rhyming because why?" Cassandra asked.

"I think he's trying to annoy us into letting him go." Yuya replied, still looking at his flailing counterpart.

"That's because I don't want to deal with any of this!" Yugo yelled.

"Then the feeling is mutual Lord Yugo. I'm known for having the patience of a saint, but having to put up with your poor temper are causing that well to quickly run dry. So please, for the benefit of both you and I, stop acting like a child and take a moment to actually listen to what I'm saying." Cassandra replied.

"Who says I'm acting?"

Another rope of light appeared around Yugo's mouth and gagged him, muffling the profanities he started to spit out. And as a result, the Vassal began struggling even harder against his restraints, but to no avail.

"That's enough out of Lord Yugo for now. I feel so bad for you Cassy, you got the loud one." Iris commented.

"It's fine… I knew what I was signing up for… Anyway, it's a pleasure to finally meet you my Lords. My name is Cassandra, and as you may have guessed, I'm Lord Yugo's steward." The girl said with a bow.

"I apologize for any headaches he caused you." Yuto said.

"Why are you apologizing Lord Yuto?" Galahad asked.

"Because he's basically the same person as Me and Yuya, so it's like I'm causing her grief and I really don't like that."

"He's got a point… I'm really sorry about that guy." Yuya replied, bowing to Cassandra.

"Wow Cassy, you got Lord Yuya to bow to you! Way to gain that notoriety!" Iris said.

"Notoriety's bad." Yuto replied.

"Oh… Right."

"It's okay my Lords! There's no need to apologize! I had a prediction that this would happen, but I just didn't expect it to be THIS bad!" Cassandra said nervously, gesturing to the still struggling Yugo.

"Predict? Gut feeling?" Yuya asked.

"Nothing like that Lord Yuya. Cassandra's a clairvoyant, someone who could predict the future. She has just finished her training a few days ago, but her readings have yet to catastrophically fail." Galahad explained.

"Those were minor glimpses only a few minutes forward, I have yet to foresee a major event weeks or months ahead. And the more predictions I get right, the more likely the next one will fail."

"That's still amazing! Now I really want to know what's going on!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Me too! Like holy shit! Now that's something I could listen to!" Yugo agreed.

" What the…!? I thought I gagged you Lord Yugo! How are you talking so soon!?" Iris asked, looking at the still bound but not gagged Vassal.

"I ate it."

"You ate it?" Yuto asked, looking confused at his Synchro counterpart.

"That's what I said."

"I don't think you're supposed to eat it…" Yuya commented.

"Like that's going to stop me. Hey kid, you think you could make me more? It's kind of like warm noodles and I'm pretty damn hungry right now."

"You want more!?" Iris just stared at the bound Vassal, not sure whether he was serious or not. But that half pleading expression on Yugo's face just confirmed it, he wanted more magic rope to eat.

"I wouldn't recommend spoiling your appetite Lord Yugo, we've planned a grand feast to welcome you and your fellow Vassals. Once the Fusion Vassal and his steward arrives, we may proceed." Galahad explained.

"You serious!? Let's just go now and ditch the guy! No skin off my bones!"

"How cruel of you friend… And here I thought we were starting to get along…"

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo's blood ran cold at the sound of a familiar voice, one that was soft yet arrogant. They slowly turned to the owner of that chilling sound and their worst fears have been realized. Where his old clothes resembled an officer's uniform, his new clothes were slightly more regal in appearance but the colors remained the same. With insect like purple and pink hair, combined with his perceptive amethyst colored eyes and calmly gleeful demeanor, his presence was conspicuous and unnerving.

"I thought you would be the last Vassal… Academia's number one attack dog… Yuri." Yuto growled.

"Is that contempt I hear in your voice?" Yuri asked. No one was sure what tone he was giving, but it certainly didn't calm his counterparts down. The stewards could sense a conflict brewing, but before they could intervene, it escalated.

"You can bet your effeminate ass it is! Do you know what you just did!?" Yugo shouted.

"I'm aware, though I see no point in arguing over it. I was given orders and I followed them, what do you expect me to do?"

Yuya wanted to refute that point, but there was this odd glint in his Fusion counterpart's eye. He wasn't sure what it was, or if it was something bad, but he begrudgingly decided to not be part of the shouting. Yuto and Yugo were still on the offensive however as Yuri continued his passive defense.

"Anyone with a hundredth of a heart would go against them! Against Akaba Leo! But you decided to follow him anyway! I lost my home and my friends because of you! And now look what happened!" Yuto yelled, angrily gesturing to their surroundings. The Fusion Vassal slowly looked left and then right, slowly scanning the room and its current dwellers.

For Yuya, he paid attention for any cues his counterpart could give off, something to decipher the weird feeling the entertainer has. It wasn't fondness or anything intimate, those were reserved for a special someone, the feeling was more like an instinct. One that told Yuya to approach Yuri not as an enemy, but as a friend… And that thought quickly made him nauseous. But alas, nothing meaningful could be salvaged from the Fusion Vassal.

"… This doesn't seem so bad."

Yugo lunged forward at his Fusion counterpart with surprising speed despite still being tied up. But Yuri simply raised his leg and intercepted the attack with his foot, knocking the Synchro Vassal back onto the ground.

"You asshole! Take it back! And get on my level so I can chew that smug look off your face!" Yugo yelled as he tried to squirm forward in a slow attempt to take a bit out of Yuri's ankles. The Vassal simply rolled his eyes and placed his foot on Yugo's forehead, preventing the advance on his lower extremities.

"You really are artless aren't you Fusion…"

"GOD DAMN IT YOU EFFEMINATE BASTARD! IT'S YUGO! YU! GO! GET IT RIGHT!"

"Yes, yes… Now, let's properly introduce ourselves to one another since we never got formerly acquainted. I am Yuri, Academia's finest, and I hope you treat me kindly in the months ahead." Yuri greeted, giving a bow while keeping the still thrashing Yugo at bay.

The Xyz Vassal kept his mouth shut and simply glared at the man who caused him and many others grief. But with a sigh, Yuto conceded as he's unable to do anything to the man now, lacking his duel disk to card him and the combat experience to directly confront Yuri. Even then, the stewards would stop him before the Xyz Vassal could do anything and not speaking would only make himself look bad. So he takes his only option…

"Yuto… And the displeasure is mine…"

"Sakaki Yuya, nice to meet you?" He wasn't sure what to say, so he just blurted the first greeting that came to his mind. It also infuriated Yuya that he's being so polite to his Fusion counterpart, the same man who kidnapped Yuzu and carded his father right in front of him. What was this feeling that Yuya was having and why is it stopping him from spiting Yuri?

Yuto seemed to notice the strife going on within his friend, but couldn't find a moment to bring it up… Especially when Yugo was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"YUGO! YOU GOT THAT! YUGO! MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER IT YOU GIRLFRIEND SNATCHING MOTHERFUCKER!"

"And what about you over there? May I know your names as well?" Yuri asked as he looked over to the stewards.

"C-Cassandra my Lord. I'm Lord Yugo's steward."

"My name is Galahad my Lord, I'm responsible for looking after Lord Yuto."

"Iris Lord Yuri, and I'm with Lord Yuya… But where's Albertus my Lord?"

"Galahad! Pull Lord Yugo out now!" Cassandra shouted. Without hesitation, the burly man grabbed Yugo's feet and dragged him away from Yuri. Before Yuya or Yuto could blink, there was a deep cut in the floor where Yugo's neck was just moments ago.

"Don't worry my dear, for I am here."

A new figure appeared out of the doorway behind Yuri, one in a purple and forest green robes. A hat covered his head and a red tinted visor covered his eyes, though it still left his ghastly pale face open. In one of his hands was a whip with a blade for a tip, uncoiled and laid limp along on the ground. In the other hand was the same large book the other stewards carried, allowing the Vassals to identify the man as Yuri's steward.

"Albertus! You almost killed Lord Yugo!" Cassandra shouted as the man began coiling his whip.

"Oh please my dear, I knew you were capable of foreseeing that assault."

"Dude! I almost lost my head!" Yugo shouted.

"But you didn't my Lord, so there's no issue to be had."

"You son of a-! Does anyone else have a problem with this!? Or am I the only one!? Also, thanks for the save." Yugo asked before turning to thank Galahad.

"It's Cassandra you should be thanking my Lord. But I share the same sentiments as you… That was incredibly irresponsible of you Albertus, Lord Yugo could've died right then and there had Cassandra not intervened."

"And you do remember what would happen right? Lord Zarc would've ripped your ribcage right out." Cassandra added, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Also, the rest of us would've ratted you out no matter how you bribe us." Iris said.

"I'm fully aware the consequences… But you must remember that I'm more than willing to perform actions to test a particular hypothesis I have on my mind. And since you were here Cassandra, I was willing to risk my life by attempting to take Lord Yugo's in an experiment to test your capabilities. And you passed flawlessly, Lord Yugo is uninjured and, as of now, are feeling more confident in your abilities of foresight." Albertus explained.

"But that doesn't mean – I don't – Yes I… Forget it. Are we done here my Lords? We need to move on as soon as possible, I'm in need of a coffee or seven to make it through the rest of today." Cassandra said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Could you give me some as well? I need a good slap to the face after witnessing that…" Yuto grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Make that three…" Yugo said.

"I'll join you as well, I could use a good drink." Yuri replied.

"Then do us a favor and keep your mouth shut…" Yugo groaned.

"But then how will you all hear my lovely, inviting voice?"

"If it's to invite us to your funeral… Then go ahead, talk all you want…" Yuto answered.

"Ohhh, caustic. I could tell that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"You have a weird definition for friendship Lord Yuri…" Iris replied.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't friendship…" Yuya mumbled, feeling as though the day just got longer.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 3 of Act 1! Behold! The most obvious reveal of all time! Still, what do you think? The first version of this chapter wasn't too good, but hopefully this is a bit better.  
**

 **"That last one was terrible, too much describing."**

 **That was T2's problem with it too, but I managed to fix it... Maybe. Speaking of fixing, I've edited the summary so that I have room to add stuff to it. For me, I like to update the summary with info as the story progresses, so new readers know what they'll be getting into at that given moment. Alternatively, should I just dump all the info right off the bat?**

 **"I think it's better to update as you go, it's better for surprises."**

 **I guess you have a point, but that's up to them. Anyway, I don't have anything in particular to say this week. What about you Eris?**

 **"Absolutely zilch."**

 **Then I guess we can close up now.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**


	5. A1C4: Definitely Not In Kansas Anymore

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"So… Have we all calmed down?" Iris asked, irritation and exhaustion filling her voice.

"For the most part…" Yuto answered, still eyeing a smirking Yuri.

"Good, then let's be on our way. And try not to squirm around so much Lord Yugo, we don't want to drop you again."

"I can walk damn it!" The Synchro Vassal shouted, fighting to break free from his bonds and Galahad's grip.

"You ran the moment Iris freed you, so I get why they tied you up again." Yuto replied.

"Can you blame me!? I woke four years older and found out that I'm in charge of millions of people! No thanks! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Yugo, I get you don't want to do this, I feel the same way. But I don't think we can walk out of this. So we might as well learn why we're chosen to do this." Yuya said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"And who knows, you might reconsider your choice after that." Yuri added.

"Zip it you bastard, I don't want to hear anything out of you for the rest of this… Field trip..." Yugo growled.

"Oh don't worry, I'll try so hard to not do so."

"I hate you…"

"Love you too."

"So food sounds good right?" Yuya blurted out, attempting to quickly prevent a foreseeable argument. Luckily for him, Iris picked up the need to move on and followed up on the Vassal's words.

"Of course my Lord, let's make our way to the dining hall now."

"Wait, what are we doing afterwards?" Yuto asked.

"After your meal, we'll be staying in the dining hall to give you all a brief history lesson about the world you'll be governing my Lord." Galahad answered.

"And after that, we'll be heading out into the world where all of you, and I do mean ALL of you, will be assuming your duties as Vassals." Cassandra added, aiming her glare specifically at Yugo.

"Just saying, once we're out the front door, I'm making a run for it." The Synchro Vassal said to his Standard counterpart, not really trying to hide his intentions.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"He's right my Lord, and you'll soon see why that idea is most foolish. Open the doors my dear and let the Lords marvel at sights." Albertus said, looking towards Iris.

The girl nodded and proceeded to open the door in front of the group, revealing a truly astonishing sight… First there was the castle on the other end of the bridge. It was gothic in appearance, with its white stone towers standing tall, large elaborate stained glass windows depicting epic battles, and an ethereal presence that loomed heavily over them. But it was what surrounded the extravagant castle that caught Yuya and the others off guard… Or rather, what wasn't there.

"What the Hell is this!? Where's the ground!? Where the sky!? Where's anything!?" Yugo shouted. True to his words, there was nothing beyond the castle, only a pink colored void was in its place and spanned as far as they could possibly see. Yuya looked over the stone railings, seeing much of the same below him, the castle and the chamber the Vassals and stewards came out of seemed to just float in empty space.

"How deep is this?" Yuto asked, turning to the stewards.

"We don't know Lord Yuto." Iris answered. The Xyz Vassal frowned and looked over the edge again, it really did seem to go on forever.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you live here?" Yugo asked.

"We've only been here for three days my Lord." Galahad answered.

"Still, this is awfully disconcerting… Yet highly fascinating." The Fusion Vassal commented as he looked over the edge.

"You volunteering to find out how deep it really is!?" Yugo asked, sounding particularly hopeful. Okay, that's where Yuya drew the line. No matter how much his Fusion counterpart had made him and everyone else suffer, the entertainer wasn't about to let anyone get the idea that it's okay to toss someone down a bottomless pit.

"Yugo, I know he's not a good person… But that doesn't make it okay to turn him into a guinea pig. So no, we're not throwing Yuri over the edge."

The Yuto and Yugo were taken aback by Yuya's sudden defense of the Fusion Vassal, clearly not expecting the entertainer to take Yuri's side. Not even the man himself was ready for such a move from his Standard Counterpart.

"You stood up for me… I'm touched."

"Don't mention it."

"Oi, don't you think it's weird he took that bastard's side?" Yugo whispered to his Xyz counterpart.

"Yeah… Let's keep an eye on them…"

"I could hear you my Lords, please refrain from harming your fellow Vassals." Galahad said.

"Then could you tell me what the hell is going on with all this pink? Talk to me so I could take my mind off that bastard over there."

"And we're not going to hurt them, at least not Yuya." Yuto added. Before Yuya could say anything to counter his Xyz counterpart, Cassandra decided it was time to change the subject to prevent any conflict between the Vassals from occurring.

"To answer your question Lord Yugo, I'll start with the castle ahead. As you may have guessed, that is Lord Zarc's fortress, and it has many defenses in place that would prevent invaders from assailing the structure. One of those defenses, and possibly the most difficult to overcome, is what you are all seeing right now, The Rift."

"Look Lady… We're going to need more than a dramatic name to figure out what THE HELL ALL OF THIS IS!" Yugo said before going into a yell.

"You should really stop shouting Lord Yugo… The Rift is a dimensional barrier that separates us from the real world, as such they can't directly affect us and we can't directly affect them. And the only way to open The Rift is if two servants, known as Keys, creates a breach, allowing the two spaces to be momentarily connected." Cassandra continued.

"If nothing could get in… Then why were you so worried about someone getting to me Iris?" Yuya asked, facing his steward.

"I just didn't want to leave anything to chance…"

"Hold on… If nothing could get out, then why the Hell am I still tied up? I obviously can't leave without some help." Yugo asked, lightly struggling against his magic bindings.

"As Iris said, we're not leaving anything to chance Lord Yugo. You might get lost, or injured, or get lost and then injured." Galahad answered.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Didn't you say you weren't acting when Cassandra told you to stop acting like a child? Just being honest here." Yuto asked.

"You did kind of say that…" Yuya said bashfully.

"Not helping! Seriously, am I the only one who's feeling like he got shafted here!? I'm tied up, I'm being carried around like a purse, and you guys won't help me out, what is this!?"

"Well if you want an honest answer… Then yes, you're the only one my dear Yugo, given that you're the only one here that fulfills all three requirements." Yuri replied bluntly.

"It appears you are alone in this argument Lord Yugo." Albertus commented.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you or your bastard! And I thought you guys are my friends!"

"We are! But we really don't want you to run off again! All of this has gotten weird and dangerous!" Yuya argued.

"I'm not going to run! Where am I supposed to be running to anyway!?"

"I actually won't be surprised if you managed to find a way out on your own. You always seem to appear out of nowhere before this Vassal mess." Yuto answered.

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Enough! I'm getting sick of this! Lord Yugo, we'll let you go if, and ONLY IF, you don't try and run away!" Cassandra yelled.

"It's not like I can even go anywhere… Fine, I won't run." Yugo grumbled.

"Good. Iris, if you will."

Iris waved her hand and the magical bindings that wrapped around Yugo dissipated into a fine mist. Galahad let go of the Vassal and he was finally back on his own two feet, free and unburdened.

"Finally… You better not have another trap in front of me!" Yugo shouted as he pointed at Iris.

"… I'll dispel it right away…" The steward said nervously as she removed the binding rune she placed.

"You should learn to trust Lord Yugo my dear, just as I trusted Cassandra's foresight when I attempted to decapitate him earlier." Albertus said.

"Again, that was an incredibly irresponsible action to take." Galahad said.

"You got that right! Now let's get going before I decide to run away again." Yugo replied as he began walking. But once more, the Synchro Vassal found ropes of light wrapping his body and felt himself fall forward. Luckily, Yuya and Yuto caught their counterpart before he hit the ground.

"I was joking!"

"I'm sorry Lord Yugo!"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4 of Act 1. A bit slower than the last chapter, but I think it establishes one or two things nicely.**

 **I've got nothing to say other than the usual nonsense, Eris isn't even here to help make this note. So I'll leave it all to you, my dear readers. Please leave something to tell me how I'm doing so far. And ask questions if you have any, I promise to answer them as soon as possible.**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	6. A1C5: A Fool's Wisdom

I **own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"This is delicious!"

The entertainer watched his Syncho counterpart go through what could be his third roast chicken, though the amount of bones and other scraps made it hard to tell. Currently, the four Vassals and their stewards were the only souls sitting inside a vast dining hall. And in front of them was a vast assortment of food, all looking perfectly cooked and smelled fantastic.

Stacks of perfectly ripe fruits, platters of various meats and vegetables, a plethora of desserts and baked goods, and bottles/pitchers of different drinks populated the table top alongside the glimmering plates, serving implements, and cutlery. There as even a pot of coffee and several pristine porcelain mugs on the table, despite the aesthetic clash it had with the surrounding dining ware.

Though the food looked and smelled beyond mouthwatering, the entertainer's appetite was suppressed for two reasons… The first was that the atmosphere didn't sit well with him and with good reason. Between Yugo going garbage disposal, Yuri, who had been eerily silent ever since they all started eating, the as tense Yuto who is just grabbing the bare minimum of goods, the four stewards attending to each of their needs, the vast room itself, and just the fact that Yuya still hasn't gotten over the whole 'waking up four years older to find out you're a ruler' spiel. All of it was pretty discouraging towards the Standard Vassal's mind and stomach…

And the second thing that prevented Yuya from dining, was his thoughts of home. 'Home is where the heart is' was the saying, and the Entertainer's heart was back in Maimi City, back during a time where all he had to worry about was winning the Miami Champion, back with his family and friends… Back with Yuzu…

But alas, it wasn't happening. So it leaves him wondering just what happened to everyone he cared about after he went under.

"Are you okay my Lord? You're not eating?" Iris asked.

"I'm fine…"

"It's not fine, I could tell. What is it? Upset stomach? Allergies? Lord Yugo's eating habits?" The Standard steward asked.

"Iah heerf thafth!"

"Please don't talk with your mouth full…" Cassandra sighed.

"If Lord Yuya has an upset stomach, I may have something for him. Tell me my Lord, what is the strength of your discomfort?" Albertus asked.

"Are you some kind of Doctor?" Yuto asked.

"In a way Lord Yuto. Albertus is an alchemist, one of the best in the field, he brews potions that has cured and saved the lives of thousands prior to his current duties as a steward." Galahad answered.

"Let's also not forget that he makes poisons too." Iris added. This got Yuri to raise his head up in interest, but really didn't say anything and soon returned to his meal in silence.

"That was creepy… Are we sure it's a good idea to have someone who could give him dangerous shit?" Yugo asked.

"It's fairly worrying… What are your restrictions on giving poisons to others?" Yuto asked, turning to the alchemist in question.

"Anyone can fashion practical poisons by knowing the properties of the material used to create them. Any toxin that I create is strictly for research purposes and is stored away in my personal vault. Not a single drop is missing and I intend to keep it that way… That is unless a dire situation occurs and we need to use the proverbial 'big guns' to resolve it. But I digress, what troubles you Lord Yuya? I may have something to help whatever you may be afflicted with."

"I'm just worried…" Yuya admitted softly.

"Worried? About what my Lord?" Iris asked.

"My family and friends… I don't know if they're okay…"

"It's alright Yuya, we'll find them. Just as I'm sure we'll find mine too." Yuto said with reassurance.

"I still can't help but worry though..."

Before anyone else could say anything, the Synchro Vassal said something first that no one expected.

"So what if you don't know? That shouldn't stop you from enjoying the little things."

"Lord Yugo! This is something serious!" Cassandra shouted.

"Concern over one's family and friends is no laughing matter." Galahad added.

"You really have no tact do you Fusion…" Yuri said, breaking his silence. The Synchro Vassal ignored what they said, even Yuri's name remark, and continued with his thoughts on the matter.

"Back in Synchro, the people of The Commons had to be worried about EVERYTHING! If they'll get mugged out on the street. If they'll get sick without meds to treat it. If they'll even EAT anything that night! The Commons isn't a very nice place to live, it can and WILL kill you. And not appreciating what you do have and letting all the negatives weigh you down is a good way to let that happen. My life was shit compared to you guy! But I had one thing that made life in The Commons worth living! And I stopped letting every little thing bother me just so I can focus everything on the one good thing I have!" Yugo ranted. He grabbed his cup and downed whatever liquid was in it before slamming it back down and continued his thoughts.

"Yuya, friend, buddy, even though things have gone to shit, you have to keep your head high and enjoy what you got right now. Letting things like worry and shit will stop you from going full power on the things that do matter. I get that you want to see you peeps again, I know I would If I had a family and lots of friends, but you're not going to help anyone by being depressed about it. You will find them! I know you will! And they would want to see you keeping your head high and smiling!" Yugo shouted.

They were speechless, especially Cassandra since she saw an entirely different side to her Lord. The normally hard headed Synchro Vassal who constantly charges into danger recklessly has a deep personal philosophy that had some value to them. And the strong direct approach also gave Yuya a good shock that made him rethink his situation. The entertainer looked at the still empty plate in front of him and smiled a bit, remembering the words of his Father…

"If you curl up in fear, you won't be able to do anything… If you want to win, bring out your courage and step forward… The more courage you put in, the more happiness you'll get back…"

"What was that?" Yugo asked.

"Nothing! Could you get me something from that side? Anything is fine."

"Sure thing. Have some of… Whatever this is…" The Synchro Vassal said before tossing a slab of cooked something at his Standard counterpart. It landed onto Yuya's plate with a thud, it had white flesh and a reddish orange outside, kind of like a cooked lobster. The entertainer just stared at it before shrugging and started to eat at the meat.

"You know with that kind of philosophy, I'm wondering why you're against being a Vassal? Why aren't you rolling with the punches?" Yuto asked.

"There's not a lot of good in being a big wig. I mean, money and power is nice and all, but you need to know how to use it, and I don't think my dimension gave me a good idea on what a government should look like. So basically, the reason I'm not taking this well is because I don't know what the Hell I'm doing. One wrong move and I'll be taking thousands down with me, it'll become a flaming warzone in seconds. I could see it happening already, I'm not that dumb."

"Then what about that moment you told Cassy to untie you so you could run away?" Iris asked.

"Wait…"

"And the time you tried to run away after we untied you?" Galahad added.

"Hold on…"

"And the moment you almost choked because you ate too much too quickly?" Cassandra replied.

"God damn it, let me say something!"

"When you did though, it didn't turn out so well for you. I mean you did get bound up again after joking that you would flee in boredom." Yuri brought up, breaking his silence again.

"You. Mouth. Shut. And you, get more of whatever the hell this is." Yugo replied before turning to his steward, holding his cup towards her.

"What a strange family we have." Albertus commented.

"Don't you start with that!"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5 of Act 1.**

 **I'm really tired right now, so I'll just skip the whole song and dance as you all know what to do.**

 **So until next time. T1.**


	7. A1C6: The Four-Year Gap

I **own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Yuya wrapped his hands around his porcelain cup, feeling the warmth of the drink inside soaking his fingers. While the entertainer's hands weren't particularly cold, the feeling was nice since the drink wasn't overtly hot enough to burn his hands. The dining table as quiet ever since they all stopped eating and the left overs were carried out by other servants, leaving only the coffee pot and a pitcher of water. The silence was soon broken by Iris, finally moving onto the topic that has been plaguing the minds of the Vassals…

"Now that our stomachs are full, let's now recount the last four years to you my Lords." Iris said.

"They're not here yet Iris. Or are we going to move on without the aids?" Galahad asked.

"If they don't come here in the next five minutes then we're going to have to."

"What are you two going on about?" Yugo asked.

"We specifically asked two of our colleagues to help us explain the changes to the world during Lord Zarc's reign. But it seems SOMEONE forgot to mention where we'll be." Cassandra said before her eyes turned to the Alchemist.

"And that was your first mistake, relying on me to keep everyone in the loop. I was in the middle of creating a new super toxin, so most other tasks seemed irrelevant."

"Just make sure it doesn't pry you away from your duties as a steward, Lord Yuri will need your aid when it comes to it…" Galahad replied.

"Should we be worried about this super toxin?" Yuto asked.

"Again, I don't use my poisons unless it's a dire emergency, so there's need to worry."

"It's not you I'm worried about…" Yuto replied, eyeing his Fusion counterpart.

"Why so serious friend? Besides, using poisons isn't remotely in my interest."

"I'm not you're friend and I'll never be your friend. And unless you have anything meaningful to say, I have no intention of listening to you." Yuto said coldly, glaring at Yuri.

"And if you keep saying something stupid, I'll shove your boots so far up your ass that you'll always have a foot in your mouth." Yugo threatened. Though the Synchro Vassal tried, his threat really didn't have any effect on his Fusion counterpart…

"Ohhh, scary… Please, I've yet to encounter another person that made me feel genuine terror."

"Another?" Yuya asked. That word caused his Synchro and Xyz counterparts to perk their heads up, realizing what the Fusion Vassal just said. Who the Hell was this person that made YURI scared? It was a shocking question as Academia's finest never seemed to be bothered by anything. But before anyone could press the Fusion Vassal for information, the door opened and a new voice drew their attention.

There stood two men wearing vastly contrasting clothing. The first wore pristine white armor and robes with a purple cape hanging off his shoulders. The other wore a black trench coat, dark jeans, and boots with a red scarf around his neck. Even their personalities contrasted each other's quite noticeably. The former stood straight and his ice blue eyes were attentive. The latter stood with a slight slouch as his brown eyes looked like they're just about to drift off into dream land.

"There you are, I was afraid all you jumped into the scary neon void just to find out how deep it was." One of them said.

"They're not that foolish Huy." The other commented.

"Remember Neton? He jumped down and we never heard from him since."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Admit it Ed, completely logical assumption."

"Fine, I concede to your 'superior' logic. Now could we teach the Lords?"

"Sure, let's do this."

The two figures approached the Vassals and stewards, carrying some books and equipment. But as Yuya stared at the men, something in the ack of his mind began stirring… Like he has seen them before…

"We're very sorry for making you both wander around for so long." Cassandra apologized.

"Blame Albertus." Iris said.

"It's fine, we're here and that is all that matters. Greetings my Lords, it's pleasure to finally meet you in person. I am Edwin." The man in white greeted with a bow.

"Can I call you Ed like your buddy?" Yugo asked cheerfully.

"You can call me whatever you wish Lord Yugo. Just so long as it isn't demeaning or offensive, respect is something that should be given and received." Edwin answered.

"And what about you sir? What should we call you?" Yuri asked, looking at the man in black.

"The name's Huygen but you could call me Huy. Spell it Hugh, Huy, or Hue, doesn't matter to me. I'm referring to you Mr. Writer." Hue said, eyes staring at nothing particular.

"Mr. Writer?" Yuto asked.

"Ignore that Lord Yuto, Huy has seen some terrible… Things… It made him an insomniac and he sometimes spout nonsense because he's too tired. Which is why I'm asking you to excuse him for his seemingly impolite demeanor." Ed replied.

"We're all weird in our own special way, so it's all good." Yugo replied as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Feet off the Table Lord Yugo… Show some manners…" Cassandra said tiredly.

"Sorry, too comfortable to hear a word you said." The Vassal replied.

"Let the man do whatever he wants. Besides, they'll need all the comfort they could get since we're about to drop some bombs on them." Hue said.

"Lord Yuya, I've noticed you've been staring at Edwin and Huygen for some time now. Is there something wrong with them?" Galahad replied.

"There better not be a dick scribbled on my face…." Huy commented.

"I don't think it's that Huey… And you look too out of it to care." Iris replied.

"I am… But it makes me look more like an ass than usual."

"There's nothing drawn on your face. It's just that… We haven't met before, have we?" Yuya asked. While the other Vassals and stewards simply looked at Yuya, thinking that this is the first time they met Ed and Hugh… The men in question just nodded.

"We have my Lord, but not as in the forms we are taking now." Ed answered.

"Technically we look the same… Except that we don't have our gear… And the whole situation was different… But yeah, we met you before." Huy added.

"That answers surprisingly little. Will speaking in riddles be a common thing in the future?" Yuri asked.

"Depends whether I want to annoy you or not." Hue answered.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking them for someone else?" Yuto asked as he turned to his Standard counterpart.

"No, I know them… But I don't know from when or where…"

"Perhaps this will jog your memory my Lord?" Edwin said. He held out his hand, palm towards the ceiling, and specks of dark particles began to collect together. Eventually a card like object formed and the darkness faded, revealing a Duel Monster's pendulum monster card. Yuya's eyes widened as it was handed to him, clearly recognizing the image printed upon the card.

"Stargazer?"

"That's right my Lord, I am Stargazer Magician, one of your first card to become a pendulum monster." Ed answered. This caused the other Vassals to react, Yugo nearly fell out of his seat to this revelation. When the entertainer looked towards Hue, the man did the same card summoning trick and handed Yuya the card, revealing his identity as Timegazer Magician.

"How is this possible? Duel Monsters cannot walk amongst us, they're just avatars to a game." Yuri asked, staring at the two.

"But here we are, walking and talking like you." Iris said.

"Wait, you're Duel Monsters too!?" Yugo shouted.

The stewards sighed and held out their hands, cards summoned from them. While Iris, Galahad, and Albertus formed the same way as Ed and Huy, Cassandra was different. A small green tornado swirled in her palm before dissipating, revealing a card that was still spinning.

"So you are… What's going on?" Yuto said, still processing what he just witnessed.

"Why is your card different?" Yugo asked, looking at his steward.

"My attribute is different from the rest."

"Attribute? As in fire, water, light, etc.?" Yuri asked.

"Yes my Lord, those attributes." Albertus answered.

"… Now I'm even more curious as to what we missed."

"I don't even… What…? How…?" Yugo babbled, not sure what to ask first.

"I know it's a difficult sight to take in my Lords… But please, we'll explain everything you need to know." Ed replied, gathering the Vassal's attention.

"Just tell us when you're done losing your collective shit and we'll move on." Hugh added.

"No! You'll tell us now! Between neon space out there and all this nonsense in here, you have a lot of talking to do!" Yugo shouted.

"Then let us begin. First, take these books my Lord." Ed replied as Hue distributed the books he was carrying.

"Oh great… Reading…" Yugo mumbled.

"If at some point you want additional history or details about the world, you could refer to these. For the sake of our lesson right now, read up on the 'Early Years' chapter my Lords." Cassandra replied.

"And we got homework…"

"Let us begin with the forming of the world. Four years ago, the Human Akaba Leo has developed a device that united the dimensions into one. Lord Zarc, after being revived, was able to hold off challengers long enough to be able to follow Humanity into the new world, ARC-V." Ed began.

Yuya pressed his fingers against the mug, remembering the events that led up to the return of Zarc. No matter what he did, every event before winning against his Fusion counterpart and losing consciousness was just a death spiral. The entertainer's red eyes drifted to Yuri, who didn't have any kind of discernable look to him, and he felt his anger rise slightly. The Fusion Vassal helped make all those terrible things happen…

And Yet… The entertainer could feel his fury being quelled by that strange sensation he had since reuniting with his counterparts.

"But this swanky new world wasn't perfect, there were two key things different about it. The first is us Spirits, we were suddenly forced to share the world with the Humans. And as you expected, both sides were confused as to what the Hell was going on. The second was the geography, it got crazy." Huy continued.

"Crazy? What do you mean?" Yuto asked.

"It was different. Different from our old world and definitely different from the Human's old world, take a look for yourself." Iris said as she began powering up the device Edwin carried. The object began projecting a light and displayed a map in the air like a hologram. 'The World of ARC-V' was written on the corner and there were three continents displayed, Aulra, Rhunda, and Ceca.

"This is ARC-V. Though it is still referred to as Earth by the Humans with ARC-V simply being the dimension name." Galahad said.

"I looked at a map of the whole planet two, maybe three times, in my life… But that's definitely not Earth." Yugo commented as he began scanning the map.

"And it's not our Spirit World either. No, the merging of the dimensions has caused a such a great shock in the universe that it had to be displaced somehow. Someone on the Committee of Magic theorized that if these two drastic changes had not occurred, time and space would've been torn asunder. Casting all into a chaos where we would become prey to abominations conjured from the shadows of our imagination." Albertus explained.

"So our inner demons would eat us all alive, that sounds lovely. But please, continue with this lesson. What happened after the world's merged?" Yuri said.

"That was when Lord Zarc appeared before the world and saw the state of the world and its inhabitants. When he realized that Spirits walked amongst Humans, he had an idea that would further change the course of history." Edwin answered.

"What did he do?" Yuya asked.

"Lord Zarc called to the Spirits, invoked memories of our poor treatment by Humans. We may have been cards to Humanity, but we could still feel pain every time we were insulted, called trash, mistreated, abandoned, and destroyed. While the Spirits did have good memories of Humans who cared for us, we ultimately gave in to our spite and hatred, which was far greater. Resulting in Lord Zarc gaining an army to help him wage war against Humanity." Galahad. answered.

"My town were amongst the first to support Lord Zarc's campaign, we held rallies to convince neighboring settlements to join. And eventually, they did." Cassandra commented proudly.

"So the old legends were true… Duel Monsters really did have souls residing within them…" Yuto mumbled.

"Given the destructive power of some cards, how did Humanity fare against the Spirits who bared those powers?" Yuri asked. The entertainer's head perked up at his Fusion counterpart's words, something wasn't right. Yuri was someone was egotistical and never cared about anyone, let alone all of Humanity. So why was he concerned with people that wasn't him?

"While their populations have dipped drastically during the four years since the start of the war, they're surviving quite well. While we hold immense powers, we're not invincible. These bodies are mortal unlike the one's given to us through Real Solid Vision, so normal weapons could harm us. But Lord Zarc, through effective command, was able to nullify Humanity's most problematic assets, nuclear weapons, with minimal Spirit casualties. We've had many victories because a martyr sacrificed themselves to protect the others from dangers of nuclear weapons." Ed replied.

"Field protecting effects huh?" Yuri mumbled.

"And after four years of losing direct battles, most of the Humans are on the run and were forced to hide amongst nature. From the 28 billion at the start to the 1 billion of today, Humanity has been practically crippled. Now they're fighting a guerilla war, hiding and striking when they have a chance." Galahad added.

"Did any of you kill anyone?" Yuya asked. The Vassal was quiet, but his voice was loud enough for everyone else to hear him, and he sounded hurt.

"All of us but Cassandra and Iris have blood on our hands…" Hugh answered seriously. Yuya didn't say anything else, he simply continued to stare into his cup in search of something.

"Lord Yuya… Please understand that we all have our reasons for supporting the war. The cruelty we Spirits have experienced is an injustice… We wanted to push back and Lord Zarc gave us the strength to do it." Iris said.

"But that doesn't mean it's okay to kill millions for revenge! All my life I've been taught that violence doesn't solve anything! That all it creates is sadness and suffering for everyone! And after fighting in the Inter-Dimensional war, I saw it! I FELT it! I wanted nothing more than to hurt the people who hurt me and everyone I cared about! And all of THIS is my reward for failing to bring a future where everyone could smile!"

"Violence breeds violence… I also let the hate get to me… I let myself give up a good future for everyone…" Yuto said quietly.

"I blame him over there… You just had to take away the one thing that made all our lives better." Yugo said with a snarl, glaring at his Fusion counterpart. Yuri didn't say anything, but met the Synchro Vassal's gaze with a stoic stare… But a part of Yugo saw something apologetic within the cold eyes of Yuri, causing him to break contact out of surprise.

"Was he…? No, I'm imagining it… That bastard doesn't care about anyone else but himself…" Yugo thought.

"If those are your sentiments my Lords, then there is a chance to change things for the better." Edwin replied, catching the Vassal's attention.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

"The world is on the cusp of change, favor for the war is in an all-time low. Should you wish it, you could end the war Lord Zarc has started and usher in a new era."

"There will be an ass load of problems to deal with, but it's possible." Huy added.

"But what about all of you? Won't you be against something like that?" Yuto asked.

"While we have our grudges, I care about the prosperity of our people. If I could see that you're able to lead both races onto a better road, then I'll support you every step of the way Lord Yuto." Galahad answered.

"I supported Lord Zarc ever since the start… But I'm willing to give it a try." Iris replied.

"I'm very much the same as Iris and Galahad. Though you might need to try a bit harder to convince me." Cassandra answered.

"I personally don't care so long as I get to continue my work." Albertus replied.

"Then it's settled. Once I take the office, I'll start working towards uniting everyone." Yuya declared.

"I'll do the same. It's about time I learned to be a diplomat instead of a soldier." Yuto agreed.

"If that's what you guys are doing then count me in!" Yugo shouted.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this Vassal business my Lord?" Cassandra asked.

"I'll still hate everything about it… But if I could make just one person's life better, then I'll do it. And the fact that she'll give me Hell if I don't do something nice with all the power I have."

"She?" Iris asked.

"Not telling you. Don't you say anything!" Yugo said before shouting at Yuri.

"Don't worry, not my secret to tell."

That disturbed his counterparts… For one thing, they're always worried around him. But for the fact that Yuri didn't reveal anything he should, that caught the Vassals off guard. He still wasn't saying anything, which means that the Fusion Vassal was staying true by his words… Which continued to bother the three for reasons unknown.

"What's with all of you? If you have time to gawk at me, then you should be asking questions."

"Right… Are there any particular challenges to achieving world peace?" Yuya asked, finally turning back to the Spirits.

"There are two main issues… The first is convincing the numerous Human resistances to accept your terms of peace. And as I recall, there are some who actively refused any kind of negotiation." Ed answered.

"The Mad Dog Gang are particularly nasty, they committed many heinous war crimes that even their fellow Humans have branded them as outcasts." Galahad commented.

"Even if you managed to convince a few groups, several if you're lucky, into accepting peace, how will you deal with the ones that will keep fighting my Lords?" Albertus asked.

"We negotiate, do everything in our power to get them to trust us without putting lives in danger. However, when bullets start flying, we may have to resort to using force…" Yuto answered sadly.

"But that's only if they attack first and it'll be our very last resort when everything else fails." Yuya replied.

"Sounds simple enough… Except not at all…" Hue mumbled.

"The other problem is the autonomous Spirit armies. They are splinters from our four main armies that operate on their own without relying on Lord Zarc for orders. Even if you can get the armies to make peace, they may refuse to acknowledge your orders and will continue to fight the wars, provoking even those who agreed to peace into fighting once more." Galahad continued.

"We do pretty much the same thing as the first." Yugo said.

"Good luck with that my Lord, some splinter armies are just as stubborn. The Human Resistances and Spirits Armies are complex communities with complex needs, getting either side to agree on peace is close to impossible." Cassandra replied.

"But the chances are not zero. With some careful planning and the right information, it can be done… With that said, is there anything you can tell us about the Human Resistances?" Yuri asked.

"We only have information on five. The first is the aforementioned Mad Dog Gang, but other than what atrocities they committed and where it had taken place, we do not know their main HQ or the kind of logistics they have." Edwin answered.

"But for the other four, please take a look at the map my Lords." Albertus said, gesturing towards the projected map. There appeared four symbols with two on the Aulra, one on Rhunda, and one on Ceca.

"These are the locations of the main Headquarters of each of the four. We were planning to raid them recently, but Lord Zarc halted all military operations before making his 'Vassal Declaration' prior to your awakening. It was a day of pseudo peace as most armies, both Human and Spirit, held off from attacking the other, with few still engaged in combat. These four resistance groups are among them, despite having the abilities to seriously cripple Lord Zarc's reign."

"And they are?" Yuri asked.

"In the Fusion domain, we have the Academy. Dwelling within the Iaesturnn peaks' cave systems, their tactics involves swift and surprising strike to key resources, a blitzkrieg. Since it is within your jurisdiction Lord Yuri, you will be charge with handling them." Albertus said. The emblem at the northern end of the Aulra continent glowed, showing the Vassals which group is what symbol.

"Wait! What are you going to do about all of this!? You're not the type of person to stop fighting!" Yugo shouted. The other two Vassals looked at their Fusion counterpart, waiting for his answer. Yuto wasn't convinced that Yuri would be so willing to play nice, he was a psychopathic soldier through and through. Yuya however, didn't know what to think. Given that the Fusion Vassal wasn't behaving the way he expected him to, the entertainer could only hope something had changed him during their four-year sleep.

"What I do is none of your concern Fusion. All I can say is that I won't act until I have the information necessary to make a decision. I'm not reckless like you or a hopeful fool like Yuya or Yuto, so I won't make declarations I can't fulfill or promises I can't keep."

"There it is again! It's YUGO not fusion!"

"That's you're what you're concerned with?" Yuya asked.

"Please calm down My Lord. Lord Yuri should be free to lead his domain down whatever path he chooses, just like the rest of you." Cassandra replied.

"We need to keep a close eye on him, there's no telling what he'll do." Yuto whispered to Yuya. The entertainer nodded before the Vassals finally came back to the subject on hand.

"Now if you're willing to move on my Lords… Next we have the Crimson Raiders, they're dwelling within an old Human military compound in the U'Hlan desert. They use D-Wheels to engage in hit and run tactics to harass Spirit settlements into giving them supplies. Lord Yugo, you'll be tasked with handling them as they're in the Synchro Domain." Galahad said. The emblem on the Rhunda continent glowed, marking it as the Crimson Raider's HQ. The Synchro Vassal however was more focused on one sole word in that description…

"D-Wheels!? Hell yeah!"

"Why are you so excited my Lord? They're a fairly problematic element." Cassandra asked, curiously looking the Synchro Vassal.

"Because I'm a D-Wheeler!"

"Oh… Do you want me to place orders for the parts then my Lord?"

"That's the best thing you said ever since I met you! Do it!"

"I'll do so once we leave the Rift."

"What could you tell me about the Xyz domain? Who am I contending with?" Yuto asked, pushing the discussion back on track.

"In an old city on the largest island of the Gala archipelago, there lies the Talon Company. They specialize in sabotage, capable of damaging both logistics and reputation of Lord Zarc's armies. Because of that, they have a stronger public presence compared to the other Resistance groups and have won the favor of the Spirits living there. It doesn't help that the Talons do acts of good will to reinforce their image as 'the good guys'." Edwin answered as the emblem located at the Ceca continent glowed. Yuto nodded as he continued to stare at the emblem, clearly recognizing it.

"And lastly, there are the Lancers, located in a ruined city on the Alcern plains. They are a strong, all around force that has managed to survive Lord Zarc's best attempts to remove them. There's not much else we could say about them except that they always seem to be ahead of us by two steps." Iris replied.

"Do you know who's in any of these groups?" Yuya asked. This was his chance to see if anyone he knows survived the four years, the entertainer just needed one name.

"We do not my Lord… Well except for the four prisoners we have in this castle, they have affiliations with the Academy, Raiders, Talons, and Lancers." Cassandra answered.

"Which is weird since the big man isn't too big on keeping prisoners. He usually prefers to publically execute them." Hue added.

"And for prisoners, they're not even being poorly treated either. They're all well feed, groomed, have free time with each other, and nice rooms that are next to one another. Anyone who DOES hurt them, Lord Zarc personally rips their rib cage out of their bodies." Albertus said.

"What's with you guys and rib cages?" Yugo asked.

"We don't know… But it stuck somehow." Galahad answered.

"Could we talk to them?" Yuto asked.

"You could Lord Yuya, but I don't think you'll get anything out of them. Three of them are tight lipped and the fourth... Has a bit of a problem to say the least…" Cassandra answered.

"Do you at least know their names Iris?" Yuya asked, still wanting to see if it's anyone he recognizes.

"That's the only thing we know about them my Lord. It's Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri." She answered. The Synchro Vassal lunged across the table and grabbed the steward by the collar, pulling her to his face and glared right into her eyes. His Standard and Xyz counterparts were standing as well, but only to listen and run the moment they have an answer.

"Rin! Did you just say that one of them was Rin!?" Yugo shouted.

"Yes Lord Yugo! But why do you need-!?"

"Where is she!?" The Vassal proceeded to shake the girl, enough to make Iris see stars.

"Lord Yugo! What's the matter with you!? Don't be so rough with-!" Cassandra yelled.

"You! Shut up! This is important! Super important! More important than anything else right now!"

"Go to the stairway that's to left of this hall, up three floors, and make a right. The girl's rooms are at the end of the corridor." Galahad instructed.

Without a moment of hesitation, Yugo dropped Iris and quickly bolted for the door, Yuya and Yuto quickly following the Synchro Vassal. Iris, before focusing on recovering from her sudden thrashing, began preparing a binding spell to stop the fleeing Vassals. But the steward was stopped by Edwin and the three Vassals left the room.

"Eddy! Why did you stop me!?"

"Leave them, they deserve to have this moment to themselves."

"But what if something happens to them?" Cassandra asked.

"Do you see anything ahead?" Galahad replied.

"I do not."

"Then they'll be fine. Besides, if something does happen to them, the big man will wake up. If nothing happens, they get what they want. Sounds like a win-win to me." Hugh said.

"Why didn't you follow them my Lord?" Albertus asked, looking at the last Vassal in the room.

"Let's say I'm won't be welcomed with open arms like they would be. I did cause them a lot of grief after all." Yuri answered. His attention went back to the map and towards the Academy's emblem, a frown forming on his face as a whisper escaped his lips…

"What do I do?"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6 of Act 1. I have to say, not one of my best chapters. Even though I rewrote this whole chapter from the original draft, I can't really say that it's better than the old one. So I'm going to ask you, dear readers, to judge me on this.  
**

 **"I think it's pretty shit."**

 **Yeah, well me too. The ideas are all over the place, I never got into the Four-Year details, and everything is still a bit clunky.**

 **"You're supposed to defend your work man."**

 **I know, but it's hard to stay positive. Only the audience could help me with this, they're better at this than I am.**

 **"Just saying, they'll tear you to shreds."**

 **Yeah, but what else is new? So I'll leave you all to decide how to feel about this chapter now, leave something constructive.**

 **"No really, tear him to shreds."**

 **With that said...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	8. A1C7: Longing Reunion

I **own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"Come on! It's just around the corner!" Yugo shouted. The Synchro Vassal continued to dash down the halls with his Standard and Xyz counterparts hot on his heels. But before they could make the turn, a green haired girl walked into view and caused Yuya and Yuto to slow down… Yugo however didn't and continued his mad dash. As a result, the Vassal knocked her over but continued to run.

"Sorry!" Was all he said before snapping his attention back to finding his childhood friend. His Standard and Xyz counterparts stopped and began helping the girl up.

"Yugo! You don't just knock someone over and run off!" Yuya shouted.

"Sorry! Can't hear you right now!"

"Honestly… I can't believe we're really the same person…" While the entertainer was grumbling, Yuto offered his hand to the girl and picked her up when she took it. The girl began brushing the whatever dust there was off her robes as Yuya turned back to face her.

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said before looking at the faces of those who helped her. And it didn't take long to figure out who it was that took the time to aid her.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry you had to see me in such a state my Lords! I'll do my best to not-!"

"Stop right there, you don't need to apologize for something like that. WE should be the ones saying sorry for the idiot that knocked you over." Yuto interrupted.

"But it's my fault for getting in your way my Lords."

"You didn't know we were around the corner, so it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it anymore than you already have." Yuya replied.

"… Alright, as you wish my Lords… But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the dining hall learning?" The girl asked.

"We were… Until we learned that the girls are up here and we decided to pay them a visit." Yuya answered.

"You know the girls?"

"We do, a lot actually." Yuto replied. The girl's face lit up with glee and flashed a wide smile, that fact certainly made her happy. The two Vassals looked at each other with a confused expression before turning back to the girl in front of them.

"That's great! I'm sure they'll appreciate some new company. They only had a few Spirits make the journey here to visit them, so this will be a nice change of pace. Follow me and I'll unlock the doors for you."

"Unlock?"

"Prisoners remember?" Yuto said.

"Of course… Well, lead the way… Umm?" Yuya said before realizing they never got the girl's name.

"Bella my Lord, follow me." She said before leading the two.

…

Yugo stared at the one obstacle that stopped him from reaching his long-lost beloved Rin… A door. After a few minutes of fiddling with the ornate doorknob, banging on the door, pushing against it, and a combination of the three, the Vassal concluded that the door…

Was locked.

Despite this, he thinks he could force it open with one good kick and began taking as many steps back as he could. Back against the opposite wall, Yugo dashed forward and kicked the obstacle with all his might. The door splintered around his foot, letting out a cracking sound that thundered down the hall… But it still stood in his way.

The Synchro Vassal put his foot back onto the ground again and turned his back to the door, sighing in defeat… Before spinning around and punched the door with all his might. It splintered again, much more this time, but it still didn't fall or budge.

"Owww…" He groaned, removing his now sore fist from the door.

"Lord Yugo!"

The Vassal immediately looked at who was calling him and saw his two counterparts and the girl from earlier approach.

"There you guys are, what took you so long?"

"Oh you know, cleaning up the your mistakes, nothing big." Yuto answered, sounding particularly annoyed.

"You shouldn't just run off like that after knocking someone over, what if Bella got hurt?" Yuya added.

"In my defense, I was really focused on something important."

"Well so were we, but that shouldn't be an excuse for being an ass. Ruri wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I did that." Yuto replied.

"Yuzu too, she would probably hit me over and over again for something like that." Yuya said.

"… I guess Rin would also give me flak for something like that… You're right, that was stupid of me to think that I had an excuse to be a dick. Bell right? Sorry about the pushing." Yugo apologized.

"It's alright my Lord, I wasn't hurt or anything, but I accept your apology regardless. Now, let me open the door to… Did you do this Lord Yugo?" Bella replied, pointing to the two splintered marks on the door.

"Y-Yeah… That was me… Sorry…"

She looked a bit confused for a moment before some revelation occurred to her, allowing her to focus back on the task at hand. She began flipping through a key ring and proceeded to unlock the door in front of the Vassals.

"This is Lady Rin's room. I must warn you though, she's in a bit of a delicate situation."

"Don't worry! No matter what pinch she's in, Rin will be back to normal once I'm in there! It won't be like last time!"

"How did you even know this was her room?" Yuya asked.

"Gut feeling. You know, like everyone else."

"The door's open Lord Yugo, you may enter whenever you wish." Bella said as she stepped to the side.

"Thank you so much! I won't forget this!"

"You're welcome my Lord. Now, let me unlock the other rooms for you Lord Yuto, Lord Yuya." She replied before walking down the hall.

"Good luck." Yuya said before he and the Xyz Vassal followed the girl. Yugo just nodded and grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it as he readied himself for one hell of a reunion. With one last deep breath, he pushed open the door and burst into the room.

"R-!" Yugo began… But was soon interrupted by a chair to the face. He fell on his back, clutching his face as the urge to shout was making its way out of his throat. And he made no attempts to stop it.

"What the Hell was that for!?" He shouted. However, the moment he laid eyes on his childhood friend, the anger swirling inside the Synchro Vassal vanished and was quickly replaced by awe.

She wore a clean white dress, loose but still tight enough to show off the curve of her body. The four years have been very kind to Rin as the beauty of the girl was far greater than what The Synchro Vassal could remember. He had to resist the urge to blink because he didn't want to stop staring at her…

But when Yugo finally took a moment too look at amber eyes, he finally noticed something wrong. While her face was all stoic like, Rin's eyes gave off a sense of fear as she looked at him with another chair held over her head. The Vassal felt a hole open up in his stomach and began building mental walls to prepare for the himself for worst… Though by this point, it'll take something apocalyptic to bring it down.

"Hey Rin… I'm sorry for banging on your door like that… Please put the chair down."

"I won't… Not while you're still here." Her grip on the object only tightened, causing Yugo to try a little harder to calm his childhood friend.

"Look, I know I probably scared you with me trying to break in, so that first one had my name written all over it. But come on, do I really deserve another?"

"You will if you don't get the out now."

Now he was getting impatient. Yugo knows Rin likes to play around from time to time, but this seems way too serious for something like that. So now he's going to be a bit more vocal about the whole situation…

"Oh for- Why are you so upset over this anyway!? This is me we're talking about here! The rashest bastard you know! The guy who kept stealing the good snacks when no one was looking! The guy who argued over stupid things like taking out the trash! The guy who BEGGED for your help to make it into the Friendship Cup and beat the Speed King JACK ATLAS! That's me! I'm that guy! So why are you acting like this isn't normal for me!?"

"Then let ask you something! Who the Hell are you!?"

The Synchro Vassal froze, a deer in the head lights in the face of that question. She's joking, right? She knows who he was… Right? The girl decided to elaborate on what she meant before Yugo could say anything else.

"I lost my memories a year ago, so I don't know who you are or why you look like that guy who trapped us here."

"You… You don't remember anything? Not even… Me? Yugo?"

There was a change in her expression, a breach in the fear and stoicism at the sound of the Vassal's name… But ultimately, Rin couldn't recall where she heard that name before and just focused on dealing with the person in front of her.

"I told you no! I don't know who you are!"

Tears began to fall as walls crumbled…

…

"Here we have Lady Ruri's room. Please wait a moment Lord Yuto." Bella said before turning to open the lock.

"You think he's okay in there? Yugo I mean." Yuya asked, suddenly feeling a chill on his back.

"He should be fine, he grew up with her remember? So out of all of us, Yugo should know how to handle it best." Yuto replied.

"I guess… But I have this weird feeling that something isn't right… I don't know Rin or Yugo all that well, but I want to make sure nothing goes wrong between them."

"Then we'll take care of it when something does come up. So just relax for now, we have people we should see."

"Door's open my Lord. You may enter when you're ready."

"Thank you. Good luck with your reunion." Yuto replied as he patted Yuya's shoulder.

"You too." He replied before following Bella down the hall.

With lead feet and quivering hands, Yuto gripped onto the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. The moment the door completely removed itself out of his field of view and allowed sight into the room, Yuto found himself gazing into the pink colored eyes of the girl who held his heart.

She was older like him but more beautiful than Yuto could ever remember, breath caught in his throat. The dark fabric of her dress complimented the color of her hair, making her very pleasant to the eyes. As a result, Yuto couldn't stop staring at her… Just as Ruri was staring back at him, face in awe and surprise.

"Yuto? Is that really you?"

"It's me Ruri. The one and only…"

The two carefully walked towards one another, never breaking eye contact until they were a foot away from each other. The Xyz Vassal wanted to say something, but his tongue was in a tangle and couldn't find the words in his head. Sensing this, Ruri stepped forward and hugged the boy, feeling his back stiffen before relaxing and returning the embrace. All was quiet in that space as the two continued to hold the other in their arms, smiles forming on their faces.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

While they shared their intimate embrace, Ruri had a strange idea form in her head. Think of it as a test to see if the Vassal still had that sillier side to him that she enjoyed seeing…

"I missed you like a washer missing a dryer."

"I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, THAT'S how much I missed you."

She let out a small laugh as a chuckle escaped his lips, both knowing how ridiculous they sounded.

…

"Here is Lady Yuzu's room and the very last one is Lady Serena's. Now who is it you want to visit?" Bella asked the remaining Vassal.

"I'll see them both, but Yuzu first."

"Very well, I'll start unlocking the door. How are you taking everything so far my Lord?"

"I'm barely getting by… Between my steward almost killing me and learning that Duel Monsters have come to life, I think it's only going to get worse… You're a Spirit, right?" The Vassal asked as Bella began unlocking the door.

"Of course my Lord, only Spirits are allowed to be here in Lord Zarc's castle, minus the four girls since they're prisoners. But no one, Spirit or not, could enter this space freely, they require two keys to gain entrance."

"I keep hearing Iris and the others say that, but I don't know what that means."

"Ed and Huy haven't explained that to you?"

"We kind of left when we heard the girls were up here… So, could you tell me instead?"

"If you wish my Lord. The keys are not like the ones I'm holding, they're Spirits who can manipulate time or space. They open a hole between this world and ARC-V by warping their respective elements. Ed and Hugh are two of the keys, so they'll be the ones to bring you into the new world. The door is open my Lord, you may step in when you're ready."

"Thanks Bella, wait by Serena's room until I come around." Yuya thanked.

"As you wish my Lord."

She bowed and began walking towards the end of the hall as Yuya faced the door. A twang of hesitation took root and he couldn't bring his hand towards the doorknob, what will she say? It was a real miracle that Yuzu was still around after he failed to save her from the device that created ARC-V…

But while he slept for four years, she had to probably live with the consequences of his mistakes, struggle through the Hell that Zarc has put Humanity through. So what how will Yuzu react to him coming back? Will she be relieved? Or will she be heartbreakingly upset that he failed?

"One way to find out…" Yuya reached for the door knob and twisted it, walking forward and entering the room.

He peered in and saw the girl he was looking for, sitting at the window, leaning against its frame, vacantly staring out into the hideously colored nebulous void. Her pale cerulean orbs within the reflection moved slightly, locking onto Yuya's face in the window's reflection. Yuya saw her twitch ever so slightly, but in all didn't move from her spot and continued to look out.

The Vassal opened his mouth, but the tension was barricading his throat and prevented any words from escaping. So he entered the room instead, quietly moving towards the girl despite his presence being known. Yuya steps towards the figure on the other end felt as though he moved through syrup with lead boots, but it did allow him ample time to admire her beauty.

While Yuya knew that she was pretty, he never really took the time to look deeply at Yuzu's features. And right now, she seemed to look perfect in the white/pink frilled dress that she was wearing. The entertainer found this strange feeling growing in his body ever since he laid eyes on the girl, a pleasurable discomfort. He didn't know why he was feeling it, but he welcomed it as he continued to admire Yuzu without saying a word.

Before long, Yuya was at the window, standing to the right of the girl he so dearly missed. The entertainer looked at her but she didn't look back at him, simply staring out into the vast nothingness. He stopped when he could feel the tension choke him, deciding to look out into the cloudy neon colored mist beyond the glass pane in front of them. The Vassal should really say something…

"You know, for a scary endless void, the way the clouds move is kind of pretty." Yuya blurted out. The entertainer frowned… Out of all the things he could say, he had to comment on the vast endless void that she probably had ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO STARE AT.

"Hmm… I guess you're right… They do look nice…" She replied.

The girl didn't say anything after that, let alone turn to look at him, leaving Yuya hanging within the awkward space between them. The Vassal opened his mouth again, but couldn't find the words to say or a subject to talk about. He ended up shutting his mouth and continued to watch the mist roll outside the window.

Yuya didn't think this was how their reunion would turn out… He thought it would involve more tears and warm hugs. Not unbearable silence and a distance between them that's greater than Pluto and the Sun.

This was his fault, wasn't it? Of course, it must be, she had to live for four years with his mistake and probably had to fight for her life a hundred times over. She may have been forced to kill, staining her hands with the blood of those trying to snuff out her life and the lives of several others.

Yuzu suffered while he slept, so she has every right to ignore him and hate him for what he has ultimately caused. Yuya had to apologize, even if it probably won't do anything to fix what she may have already lost…

"Yuzu, I-"

"It wasn't your fault." She replied instantly, still not looking at him. Yuya looked at her in confusion, how could she say something like that when it clearly was?

"Yuzu, but-"

"But nothing. The things you went through, the things you saw, the things you couldn't do, the people you couldn't save, anyone would've snapped when you did, maybe sooner."

"But I failed! I caused all of this!"

"WE failed! WE caused all of this! It's not just you Yuya!" Yuzu shouted, finally turning to him with fury and annoyance burning in her eyes.

The Vassal took a step back, afraid of the intensity emanating from her frame. But her accepted her burning gaze with his own, not wanting to break eye contact now that he had it. Yuzu was shaking and her hands were balled into fists, still glaring intensely at her childhood friend.

However, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and went back to looking out the window, breaking the eye contact that Yuya yearned for.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but it's not just you who failed… I let myself get caught… Reiji couldn't defeat his Father… We all wish that things went differently… But it's still not too late to change something now. You're a Vassal now Yuya, do something good with that power. End this stupid war, make peace, get everyone to smile, and just live your life… Get married someday."

"I can't do it alone though, I need you there with me. Maybe not the whole marriage thing, but definitely for everything else."

Yuya shut his mouth the moment he finished talking, realizing its implications and braced himself for a hit. But it never came, as the girl simply continued to look out the window with a small smile forming on her face.

"I'm glad to have you back Yuya."

"… It's good to be back?"

The Vassal didn't know why, but he felt like he screwed something up.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 7 of Act 1. And there we have it! The Girls have entered the stage! I know I haven't included Serena in the mix, but I just wanted to focus on the Standard, Xyz, and Synchro reunions since finding their respective girls was all that Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo was doing in Arc-V. Also, I named this chapter after the Fan Fic I wrote two years ago, when the series hadn't even hit it's 40th episode. Man time flies...  
**

 **Anyway, what do you, the dear readers, think about all of this? Do you like it? Are you surprised?**

 **"The Xyz one was just stupid."**

 **I know and I was planning for it to just end on the "I missed you. I missed you too" bit because of heartwarm feels... But my brain came up with something stupid, I got a laugh out of it, and decided to put it in.**

 **"They're going to hate it, just saying."**

 **Probably, but we'll see. On another subject, Arc-V is ending tomorrow. While there were many ups and downs, I'm certain that the series has made a home in our hearts. Let's just hope that VRAINS will have that same impact when it airs in May. And if you're not feeling that series, you can always come back here as I'll be writing Vassals until completion.**

 **"Will you still have fans by the time it's done?"**

 **Probably not, but I'm not going to leave a story incomplete and abandoned. I'm a writer and I'll finish what I started.**

 **"Bold words writer man, bold words."**

 **You know it. Anyway, before I end this, I must ask you what your top 4 Arc-V pairings are. This is so that I'm in the know and will plan my own pairings into this story without trying to step on the toes of my dear readers. That is unless you don't care what pairings I write about so long as I do it well. Please get back to me on this subject.  
**

 **That is all I have this week. So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	9. A1C8: Executive Orders

I **own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"Lord Yuri! Please move out of the way! We need to get to your fellow Vassals and save them from those sirens!" Cassandra shouted.

The Synchro steward made an effort to dash past the man only to find out just why he was Academia's finest. His hand darted out and grabbed the back of her collar, pulling Cassandra away from any hopes of progress. Galahad tried to run past as well while Yuri was distracted, only to be swung back around by the much smaller Vassal. Iris attempted to bind Yuri with her magic… But soon found herself stumbling towards the seal she drew with the Fusion Vassal behind her. As expected, the girl got tied up again but failed to hit the ground when Albertus caught her.

"Thank you Albertus…" Iris said, working on dispelling her bindings.

"All of you should know better than to attempt to brute force yourselves past Lord Yuri. He's fully aware of what Lord Zarc's enchantment has enhanced. Combined with his intentions on not letting us pass, it's simpler to stand and wait for an opportunity to present itself."

"How can you say that!? Lords Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo are alone with those she-beasts! They'll be torn to shreds! I saw it in my vision!"

"No one is questioning what you saw, but you should sometimes think for a moment. Those girls absolutely adore my counterparts, they won't harm them in anyway shape or form. In fact, it would be the opposite. Those boys and girls may be doing something 'physical' behind closed doors." Yuri replied, speaking rather calmly.

"Lord Yuri! Please don't imply something so… So… Obscene!" Cassandra shouted.

"Then would you prefer that I suggest something… Suggestive?"

"Lord Yuri! I'm being serious!"

"You are too easily riled up Cassandra. It makes me wonder how you'll ever survive being Lord Yugo's steward." Albertus laughed.

"She's got determination." Iris commented.

"Wait… I hear something…" Galahad said as he stopped in his tracks.

"OH GOD! DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE ACTUALLY DOING WHAT I THINK THEY'RE DOING!?"

"What are they doing?" Iris asked innocently.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" Cassandra groaned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm old enough…" The girl grumbled.

"You're not, believe me. Now, shall we…" Yuri replied. Before he could finish his statement, a rush of wind surged through the halls, nearly knocking him and the stewards over. The stewards recovered first and immediately ran past the still dazed Vassal, slipping by his person and proceeded to dart down the hall. Yuri quickly gave chase, feeling that something wasn't going to end well if he didn't.

"Lord Yuya! Please move out of the way! I need to restrain Lady Serena!" A voice shouted.

"I'm not going to do that!" The Standard Vassal's voice was clearly exasperated.

"Then let me knock her out! It'll be quick and it won't even hurt her!" A familiar voice replied. Yuri recognized the owner of that shout, it belonged to the brash, blue haired girl from the Fusion dimension… Serena.

"I'm not going to do that either!" Yuya yelled.

"I told you to keep them in their rooms!"

"You're nice to us for the past year, I'll give you that! But I keep telling you, we're not staying locked up! We're going to get out of here!" Serena shouted.

"By holding the Lords hostage!?"

"How the Hell are they hostages!? Yuya's trying to stop us, how am I using him!?" The Fusion Girl shouted.

"You seduced them! Entranced them! Hypnotism!"

"The fuck are you going on about!?"

"Guys! Help me!" The Standard Vassal cried out.

"What's going on my Lord - AAAAHHHH! What are they doing out of their rooms!?" Iris screamed the moment the stewards turned the corner and saw the events that were unfolding. Yuri quickly arrived and got a peek of the situation… And what a strange sight it was.

Closest to him and the stewards was a green haired girl in white clothes holding an ornate staff that kind of looked like a broom. Next it was Yuya, standing between the two aggressing parties, trying to get them both to calm down, typical. And lastly, the girls and the other two counterparts stood at the far end, all looking defensive while displaying varying levels of fear… Then there was Serena…

She was obviously the green haired girl's opponent, but she certainly wasn't dressed for a confrontation. Serena had a torn blue dress that was one point of damage from completely falling apart. She was barefooted for some reason, though Yuri figured that it was better than whatever came with the dress. And in her hands looked to be legs from a chair, held in a manner that told the Fusion Vassal that Serena has experience with close quarter combat.

His last observation was towards the girls as a group. For being soldiers in a gruesome war, their skin was surprisingly pristine and had no signs of scarring. A peculiarity that he'll have to bring up later… For now, there was this mess to deal with.

"Bella! Report!" Iris shouted.

"The Lords let the girls out of their rooms while they were visiting! I tried to tell them to go back but they didn't listen! Lord Yuya told me to stand down as they were there to visit Lady Serena too! So I lowered my guard, unlocked the door, and then SHE came out and started attacking me! We were both fighting until Lord Yuya came between us!"

"Lord Yuya! You must move out of the way! We need to deal with them!" Iris shouted as she and her fellow stewards drew their weapons. This caused Serena and the other girls to take a step back. But the intimidating action only drew the Vassals forward to protect them.

"You put that away right now! We're not going to let you hurt them!" Yugo shouted.

"They're the enemy though!" Cassandra shouted back.

"Correction! They're YOUR enemy, not OURS!" Yuto yelled.

"Lord Yuto, this is an action I cannot recommend. These girls have been proven to be…" Gallahad began.

"I don't care what proof you have! Rin's already been through enough! You think I'm going to let you do anything else to her!? Now tell me which one of you knows where her memories went!" Yugo interrupted.

"Iris, it seems that our Lords are adamant about the matter, we may have to utilize force." Albertus noted.

"Then you better be ready to treat them! On my command!"

"Iris! Stop! This isn't going to solve anything!" Yuya shouted.

"I'm sorry Lord Yuya! But they're nothing but trouble! Charge!" Iris replied, as the Spirits began to dash forward.

The three Vassals and the girls braced for the oncoming assault, a mixture of emotions that ranged from steadfast bravery to full-blown fear painted their faces… But the clash never came. In fact, it stopped when vines bound the Spirits in their place, unable to advance a step further.

"The Hell?" Yugo asked.

"Ah! What is this!?" Iris shouted, struggling to free herself from the plant.

"It itches!" Bella screamed, trying to scratch at her skin.

"Albertus! Info now!" Cassandra yelled.

"Crude Ivy, a toxic plant that tangles all that touches it. The surface of the vines and leaves are very coarse, resulting in an increased surface area where toxins are secreted. Said toxin can cause debilitating skin irritation to the afflicted area and could last up to several days, it could even seep through clothing. Should be treated with the juices of a Gulver fruit and ice to reduce the itching sensation to tolerable levels. However, if one knows how to properly process it, the ivy becomes a soothing medicine that eases minor wounds."

"And how is this plant inside the Castle? There's nothing for it to grow on." Galahad answered.

"Relentless Toxic Snare… When a monster declares an attack, negate that attack and place snare tokens on each of your opponent's monsters. Those monsters will be unable to attack or switch positions and will lose 500 attack and defense for every turn the token's been in play. Should the token(s) be removed by any means other than destruction by battle, gain 400 life points for each token removed… What a useful card to have."

Yuri appeared before the group, walking around the mass of plant the Spirits were trapped in. In his hand was a card, presumably explaining what just happened. But on his arm, an Academia issued duel disk was activated and ready to be used by its owner. His counterparts and the girls began to eye him wearily, feeling the dangerous aura that is now radiating from the Vassal's body.

"Why do you have a duel disk?" Yugo asked.

"If you had stayed to the end of our impromptu lesson, this would've been your reward. Fortunately for you, I decided to hold onto it until I saw you three again. But please, take it off my hands now that we're all together."

The Fusion Vassal took out a metal armored glove with a round device attached to it. Yugo immediately swiped it out of his counterpart's hand, putting it on in a flurry of movements that involved fiddling with the latches and fasteners. And in no time, the Synchro Vassal activated it, revealing a green-rimmed hard light blade that, while different in shape, behaved similarly Yuri's.

"Hell yeah! It's all here!" He cheered, looking at all the functions on the touch screen.

"You're welcome."

"Sure, sure. Rin! Let's see if you remember any of this!" Yugo said as he approached the girl in question.

"Come friends, I bear gifts." Yuri said, beckoning Yuya and Yuto. While Yuto begrudgingly took his duel disk back from his enemy, Yuya happily accepted his from the Fusion Vassal. Yuri's attention then went to the girls, who were all still staring warily at him. Even Rin, who was also contending with Yugo, was staring at him, expression filled with worry and fear. It was here that the Vassal remembered something his Synchro counterpart said earlier, something about missing memories…

"Lord Yuri! Please get us down!" Iris shouted. But he supposed that those answers could wait.

"My apologies my dear friends, but it seems I made you my test subjects for my new deck. It is however within good reason and intention that I did so, seeing that you would have done something most… Unforgivable." Yuri said as he faced the still tangled Spirits.

"And may we ask what that is Lord Yuri?" Galahad asked.

"You see, we have been made Vassals, Lords of a particular domain in the united world ARC-V. And you, our stewards, are meant to help us with our rule in every way you could, including protecting us from all harm."

"I'm not a steward though." Bella replied, still trying to scratch her body.

"You know what I mean. But here you all are, trying to physically assault my fellow Vassals for a transgression that could be easily resolved with a little communication. Now don't you think that goes against your duties to aid us? To become the harm that you were tasked to protect us from?"

"We really shouldn't have let Lord Yuri read our book…" Cassandra whispered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Iris whispered back.

"And what of our personal goals? Were you also not tasked to NEVER interfere with them unless it is self-destructive to our persons? To allow us to pursue our own, healthy means of attaining happiness?"

"No my Lord… We cannot interfere…" Galahad replied, fully understanding where he was going with this.

"So what do I see here? You not only attack my fellow Vassals, but also attempted to bar them from attaining the means to achieve their happiness. So you violate two of the many rules you follow to aid us in our quest to rule the world, and expect us to believe it was for our own good? Absolutely not!"

"But Lord Yuri, those girls have been a problem for Lord Zarc for the three years prior to their capture. Won't they become an issue for you and your fellow Vassals if they're released?" Albertus asked, trying to not focus on the slowly increasing itching sensation.

"Oh please, I'll be the only one who'll have a problem since I have caused them trauma in the past. But for the rest of them, they'll be fine."

"But that means we have to imprison them if they'll be a problem to you my Lord." Cassandra replied.

"Not if I also wished to see them released as well." Yuri countered. The others simply just stared at him, not sure what to say since the Vassal has been pulling the words out of their mouths every time he opened his. On the other hand... Cassandra looked as though she was finally going to snap.

"Damn it! Okay, how many of you want to see the girls released!?" Cassandra asked, dropping all formalities. Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo immediately raised their hands in response, causing the steward to sigh in defeat.

"I rest my case. Now, when I deactivate this card, you'll cease your attack, get yourselves treated, and lead us to the next event on our schedule. Deal?"

"… Are you sure you want to release these girls my Lords?" Iris asked.

"Absolutely." Yuya replied.

"Of course." Yuto answered.

"What do you think?" Yugo asked, folding his arms.

"Fine… But we're not going to like it." Iris sighed.

"You don't have to now, but later you'll see that they're not bad people." Yuya said.

"Then we'll hold those words over you my Lord… But in all seriousness, could you release us now Lord Yuri? Even I am starting to feel the irritation." Galahad replied.

"It really itches!" Bella shouted.

Yuri deactivated his duel disk and the vines faded, freeing the spirits trapped within to treat their wounds. "Move along now, I'll take care of them whilst you all recover." Yuri said with a smile.

"Then make sure they don't cause any trouble my Lord. Albertus, don't you have anything on you now to deal with this?" Cassandra replied before turning to the alchemist, barely restraining her urge to scratch.

"Unfortunately, no my dear. Now, let's make our way to my impromptu lab where I should have a brew to deal with our rashes."

"I should've just let them go…" Bella moaned, scratching at her body. And with that, the Spirits left the Vassals and the girls, silence finally returning to that lone section of the corridor. Yuri, pivoting on his heel, turned his body around in one swift motion and faced the group that was now in front of him.

"Crisis averted, you may all thank me now."

Yuya wanted to thank his Fusion counterpart for the assist, but Ruri spoke up before he did and gave Yuri her thoughts. "Yeah… No. This really doesn't make up for what you did to us before."

"Do I want to know what he did to us? It can't be anything good since he kind of looks like a creep…" Rin asked.

"This bastard kidnapped you and the other girls… And practically started this whole mess." Yugo answered.

"Oh… So I was right to think that he's a scumbag?"

"Not just a regular scumbag… He's THE scumbag."

"I'm here you know."

"That's not really going to stop us from trash talking you. You're lucky that we haven't decided to do… Actually, why are we letting you walk away without a scratch? You clearly deserve a beating." Yuzu replied.

"On it." Serena said as she took a step forward.

Yuri's duel disk activated, halting her advance and her eyes focused on its owner, making sure he hasn't put anything into play. Yuto and Yugo immediately activated their own duel disks and were ready in case their Fusion counterpart was going to attempt something.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent."

"Then lower your duel disk." Yuto replied.

"Only if you can guarantee that none of you will gang up on me."

"Fat chance. You deserve at least one fist to your face for everything you did." Serena answered.

"Besides, you're not someone anyone of us can trust. No matter what you do, you'll be the same monster we remember you as." Ruri added. Upon hear those words, the Fusion Vassal's mood seemed to have dropped and took on a defeated look, lowering his guard. Serena, seeing this opening, decided it was time to rush in and get a good hit in on Yuri. Before she could make any moves however, Yuya decided to speak up.

"Wait!"

The others looked at the entertainer, curious as to why he suddenly called out to everyone. With a shaky step forward, the Standard Vassal walked towards his Fusion counterpart and stood with him. The others, especially Yuzu, were in utter confusion as to why he did such a thing. What's more, Yuzu could tell that there was something on her childhood friend's chest.

"Yuya… What's wrong?"

"Guys, I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out without jumping to any conclusions. Okay?"

No one else said anything in response to this. Just what was the entertainer about to say to them? Yuzu could already feel the anxiety rise in her chest, knowing that Yuya was about to say something that would put them at odds. The Standard Vassal took a deep breath before he finally said what was on his mind ever since he met with his counterparts again…

"I don't think Yuri is evil anymore."

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 8 of Act 1! Like all other chapters, please tell me what do you think. Did you enjoy this chapter?  
**

 **"I'm enjoying the fact that you posted this on April Fool's day. How many will treat this update like a joke?"**

 **Probably a few... But I don't joke around when it comes to my stories. This stuff is my life blood, I'll die before I treat all of this as some passing prank.**

 **"Boo, you're no fun. I mean, how hard is it to create a joke chapter?"**

 **Very hard because you have to be clever and funny. And I am neither of those things.**

 **"No my friend, you are those things."**

 **We'll see if it manifests within this story. Anyway, I'm pretty tired, so I'll be cutting it off here.**

 **So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	10. A1C9: On the Proverbial Edge

I **own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After such a statement, the others could only give the entertainer a shocked and confused stare. Even Yuri began questioning what was going through his Standard counterpart's mind, silently wondering if he was simply joking. But the look on Yuya's face says it all, he was serious. Before anyone else could say anything else, Yugo blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"That's bullshit!"

"You're right, he doesn't look like the kind of guy that would turn over a new leaf." Ruri agreed, glaring at the Fusion Vassal. Yuri only glared back, refusing to buckle under the pressure.

"Why not? Serena changed sides when Yuzu told her about the invasion of the Xyz dimension. Yuri may have had some life changing revelation that made him reconsider everything he did." Yuya argued. Yuri shuffled slightly to the Standard Vassal's statement, though it went unnoticed by everyone else. He wore a cautious expression, one that focused on monitoring what words would come next.

"Sure, I changed sides… But that's because I didn't know anything about the war. That bastard already knew everything, inside and out, and fought with a twisted smile on his face. He kidnapped Yuzu and the others, remember?" Serena replied, arms folded.

"I know and I still hate him for what he did to you, me, and everyone else… But I can't ignore this and pretend it's nothing. Yuri is changing, I have a feeling he is."

"A feeling? You're asking us to trust you over a feeling?" Yuto asked. The entertainer could tell that he wasn't convinced, nor was anyone else. Yuya sighed, knowing that it was going to be an uphill battle, one that he was still fighting. Yuya didn't know why he considered Yuri, the man who personally kidnapped Yuzu and carded his Father, someone worth redeeming… But he did, which is why he's going against everyone else.

"It's not just a feeling, has he showed any sign of his old self? The wicked and bloodthirsty smile? The sadistic boasting? Being a narcissist? No, he hasn't. And I don't think he's hiding it either." Yuya said. The entertainer was firm in his tone, Yuzu felt that and found it slightly harder to argue against him. Yuto felt similarly and began to think back on their interactions with Yuri when they all met again. While he was generally eerie, the Xyz Vassal soon found that the Fusion Vassal wasn't overtly antagonistic to anyone of them. There was no mocking or manic laughter, just moderately disagreeable statements and sarcastic remarks. That still didn't sit well with Yuto, but he could see why Yuya was making his case.

"For fuck's sake! Just look at him! And tell me that you don't see EVIL written all over him!?" Yugo shouted. They looked at the Fusion Vassal, appearing calm, neutral, and only showed the bare minimum of emotion.

Ruri chose to look into the eyes of the Fusion Vassal for any answers. She gave the Vassal a good long suspicious stare… And in those amethyst colored irises, was something contemplative and penitent, though she could also tell that Yuri was trying to hide it. Ruri looked away when the Fusion Vassal's gaze turned to her, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

Serena observed his body, paying attention to any signs that would give her information. She didn't know a lot about Yuri, the reason being that she never met him at all. But based on what Yuzu and Ruri said, he acted a lot like her when she was on Academia's side, confident and took shit from no one. However, she could see that the Fusion Vassal was anything but relaxed, standing tense and subtly making uncomfortable movements.

Rin didn't know what to look for. Her gut told her that Yuri was a bad man and agreed with Yugo on the matter… But she also felt that she could trust Yuya's words. This conflict confused her to no end and hoped that someone would say something that would help her.

Yuzu carefully made note of Yuri, comparing what she sees and feels to what she saw and felt in the past. And she had to hesitantly admit, the Fusion Vassal in front of her was a far cry from what he was four years ago. She also trusted her best friend to know what he's doing, being that he had a unique perspective on the world and people around him.

Though it was still rather disconcerting that the entertainer was willing to defend someone that has inflicted so much pain and suffering to both him and everyone present. Yuzu can't help but wonder if the Fusion Vassal had done something to Yuya that would FORCE him to take his side. Like using one of those creepy parasites to control him…

She turned to her best friend at that thought and began taking notes on him. She wanted to believe that he chose to defend his counterpart on his own free will… But after raising the possibility to herself, Yuzu can't help but feel worried that the entertainer has been influenced by unsavory forces. Unfortunately, there are no ways to identify a parasite host without the help of technology… So as much as she didn't want to, Yuzu will have to play by HIS rules for now.

Hoping for the best that her troubling thoughts are just that, troubling thoughts.

"I'm not seeing anything." Yuzu lied.

"I'm not seeing anything either…" Ruri agreed, sounding defeated.

"This is too good to be true…" Serena commented, denial dwelling in her voice.

"Oh come on! Rin! What do you think!?" Yugo shouted before facing the girl in question.

"Why me!? I don't know what to think! I just met him!"

"What does your gut say!?"

"Okay... After what everyone else said and what I put together… He doesn't seem that bad even though I still have a bad feeling about him." Rin answered. The Synchro Vassal did his best to not shout directly at her, seeing that she's already been through enough problems. So he first turned to his Fusion counterpart and THEN he let out his frustration, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"God damn it! He's EVIL! Just look at his…!"

The Synchro Vassal began to search for any bit of evidence that could be used against his counterpart. But the more he looked, the more he couldn't find. Yuri was still neutral and also waited for what his counterpart's answer, eyes curious and interested. But that wasn't what Yugo was looking for, he was looking for anything that would convict the man of evilness. Like before though, there was absolutely nothing Yugo could see that would indicate Yuri's wickedness.

"… Forget it. But you still can't be serious about all this?" Yugo asked, giving up on his search.

"I am. I haven't forgotten what he did and I'll probably never will… But that doesn't mean he shouldn't get a chance to redeem himself, get a chance to be more than what we think he is." Yuya answered, tone firm and without hesitation.

"More than what other's think…" Yuri mumbled, low enough for no one to hear.

"You're not going to back down from this, are you?" Yuzu asked, sternly staring into her best friend's eyes. The Standard Vassal simply nodded, meeting the gaze with one of equal intensity. Not another word was said as the two from Standard continued their silent standoff. But Yuzu broke away first with a sigh as she began thinking…

"Yuri, please come over here." She said after a moment. Yuri raised an eyebrow to the request, not knowing what her intention was. But he wasn't someone who went against orders, being molded into Academia's finest prevented that. So with a stiff step forward, he approached Yuzu and halted when he was in front of her. Yuzu simply had a small smile on her face and before anyone could realize, she grabbed the Vassal and threw him into the closest wall.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted, darting to the girl. Why did she do that? Did his words fall on deaf ears? Before any of those thoughts were answered, he was stopped by Serena, who was more than enough to hold him in place.

"I'm really sorry, but it's important that he understands a few rules." Serena said calmly, pushing back the entertainer. Yuya could only clench his fists and grit his teeth at the sight of Yuzu gripping Yuri by his collar, pinning the Fusion Vassal to the wall. He wanted to shout, but Yuzu began talking before the entertainer could.

"I don't know why Yuya decided to give someone like you a second chance, but I want you to listen to me very carefully… If I find out that you're up to your old tricks, or that you did something to Yuya to make him give you a chance… I'm going to RUIN you, just like how you ruined us. So I dare you to step out of line… Give me a reason to hurt you… Because that'll be the last mistake you'll ever make…"

The entertainer felt saddened by his best friend's words, feeling the sting of her threat even though it wasn't directed at him. While he knew the war wore down on her kindness and that she held a special kind of hatred for Yuri… Yuya wished she didn't have to resort to this sort of violence.

Yuri only nodded to the girl's threat, not wanting to say anything that could further provoke the girl. He could feel the strength and rage in the knuckles digging into his chest… Yuzu released the Vassal and stepped away, causing Yuri to simply slump against the wall. She looked to the girls and gave them a nod, causing them to walk towards their respective rooms.

"Where are you going?" Yuto asked.

"We're changing. If we're going out into the world, we're going to need something a little more practical." Ruri answered.

"Then I guess we'll wait right here." Yugo replied.

"Yeah, go do that." Serena said. Yuzu knew that Yuya wanted to say something about what she just did. But given how he was still silent, she understood why and simply moved along. She betrayed his ideals and no amount of explaining would fix the damage she caused to their relationship.

When she placed Yuri so close to the edge… Yuzu found herself standing there with him.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 9 of Act 1! Not much humor here since it's a fairly serious subject, what with Yuri being judged. Still, what do you think about this chapter? Was it good? Did you feel any feelings? What were you doing while reading this chapter?  
**

 **"What does that last one have to do with this story?"**

 **I just wanted to throw out a random question. Now shush, I'm tired and I want to get this over with.**

 **"Oh, forceful. If only you're like that more often."**

 **If that's what you want, then so be it. Anyway, you know the entire song and dance I usually write here, so I'll just end it now.**

 **Until next time. T1.  
**


	11. A1C10: Relieving Pressure

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

There was only silence as Yuya helped his Fusion counterpart recuperate from his brush with Yuzu. But instead of asking whether he was okay or not, the entertainer's mind was preoccupied with the events that had transpired. Yuzu, the girl he has known for most of his life, had just made a serious death threat without a hint of hesitation. She was abrasive at times sure, but never at all like this…

"Why are you so surprised? Did you expect them to give up their personal vendettas so easily? It's actually a miracle that you managed to make them tolerate me at all." Yuri said as he worked on restoring his posture.

"And that's all you're getting out of us!" Yugo shouted. The Standard Vassal responded with a mean glare, one that both He and Yuto didn't think he could give, causing the motorist to shut his mouth and back off. Yuya took a deep breath to regain himself before turning to his Fusion counterpart, realizing that he was also falling into an aggressive mood.

"Still, that doesn't give Yuzu the right to threaten you like that. If everyone just ran around doing that, things will get worse far before they could get any better."

"He has a point… Things would've been different if we just talked instead of trying to fight each other." Yuto said as he faced Yugo.

"Well maybe if you didn't call me Fusion things would've been different! Or if that asshole over there thought about what he was doing!"

"Enough! What's done is done! Let's just drop it and move on!" Yuya shouted. Calm down… Calm down… The entertainer took another deep breath and began thinking soothing thoughts, more anger would just make the situation uncontrollable. The entertainer looked at the Fusion Vassal and turned to him for any words, this was about him after all.

"What do you think about all this?" Yuya asked. The soldier took only a moment to sort his thoughts and bring forth an answer… Though it wasn't what they expected.

"Honestly speaking… I'm still trying to piece together why someone like you is interested in someone like her. Why would you chose someone like her? Do you have a some kind of masochistic tendency?"

Yuya could only turn and move away in embarrassment, feeling a screech trying to break free from his throat. The other two Vassal could only stare in disbelief as the soldier only waited for the others to break the silence. Fortunately, someone did.

"Out of everything that just happened, THAT'S what you're concerned with!?" Yuto asked, still trying to process what Yuri just said.

"I knew it! He's not normal! You were just threatened to get the shit kicked out of you! Aren't you a little scared!? I know would be!" Yugo shouted.

"The encounter was uncomfortable sure, but nothing that I haven't dealt with before."

"By dealt with you mean?" The rebel sounded wary when Yuri spoke his answer, thinking that the Fusion Vassal's words contained a subtle threat. The motorist seemed to have also caught the implication, his right hand more than ready to turn the Fusion Vassal's face a darker shade of black and blue.

"I can assure you that it doesn't involve anyone you know." Yuri answered calmly.

"And you expect us to believe that? After everything you did?" Yuto asked, unconvinced that his counterpart wouldn't involve their friends in his schemes. He heard his Synchro counterpart cracking his knuckles, no doubt planning to give a 'warning' to the soldier they hate so much. And though he was not too fond of physical violence, Yuto was more than willing to allow the motorist to teach Yuri a lesson.

When Yugo took a step forward, a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from assaulting the Fusion Vassal. He turned to see Yuya, looking particularly disappointed at both him and the rebel.

"Hey… Uh… When did you get back from freaking out?"

"Just a minute ago. You know this will only give him a reason to do something bad, right?" Yuya answered, still gripping onto his counterpart's shoulder.

"And what makes you say he won't be up to no good if we leave him alone!? Have you thought about that!?" Yugo countered. His answer was only met with a plain stare, meaning that his reasoning was about to fall flat on his face.

"That's chance compared to certainty. It's like… If I gave you two boxes and you opened only one of them, would you know if the second box contains the same item as the first? I'm bad at math, but I'm pretty sure the odds of you getting it right are really low." Yuya replied.

"Your analogy is like Schrodinger's Cat where they put a cat in a box with a poisonous pill. One must guess whether the cat is dead or alive without opening the box. While chances are logically fifty – fifty, the participant won't know the fate of the creature until the box is opened. So technically both instances exist at the same time." Yuri commented.

"... Was the cat okay?" Yuya asked, sounding a bit worried.

"It was a thought experiment. Obviously they couldn't use real animals, many individuals wouldn't approve." Yuri replied.

"So we won't know if he will be an issue in the future until it happens? That's not a good way to deal with things Yuya. Are you sure you're not letting your new-found feelings for Yuri get in the way of your judgement?" Yuto asked, getting the discussion back on topic.

"And you're not letting your hate get in the way of yours? Don't get me wrong, I still have many problems to settle with him... But I'm not going to let my grudge blind me when I could clearly see something different about Yuri. I let anger get the better of me several times and nothing good came out of any of them… Wasn't it the same for you? When was the last time anger got you anything meaningful?" Yuya asked, words heavy with thought.

Yuto was pensive and began reflecting on his part in the interdimensional war, a time filled with only rage and hatred. He fought and dueled, defeating and carding all those who brought ruin to his home. The sorrow of losing comrades, the fury towards Academia, the pain of remembering the peaceful past… The tears shed when he lost Ruri. The rebel raged and battled onwards to find her, leaving card after card in his wraithful wake. But no closer was he to satisfaction and happiness, it only drove him deeper into abyss called despair…

Yugo felt similarly, though it wasn't as strong. He rarely got angry… Except when being called Fusion… Which forced him and Yuto to fight, becoming enemies with each other, and resulted in the rebel fusing with Yuya… On second thought, the Synchro Vassal agreed that everything could've went A LOT better if he didn't punch first and asked questions later… But still…

"Can't I get a little revenge in? Maybe a good punch to the jaw?" Yugo asked, still feeling the need to punch his Fusion counterpart.

"Even a little bit is too much, it doesn't take a lot to trigger a game of revenge. Once that first domino is knocked over, it's going to go the distance and won't stop until everything's in chaos. Lives will be ruined, people will suffer, and neither of you will be any closer to the finishing the game. And I'm not about to let ANY one of you destroy your lives and get pulled under by this sort of thing. Not you, not Yuzu, not Yuri, no one."

The entertainer stopped his little explanation and stared at the motorist and rebel, waiting for some sort of rebuttal. But after a while, they both gave a heavy sigh and simply looked at the Fusion Vassal, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Don't think this makes us friends…" Yuto grumbled.

"And just to put it out there… We still hate you." Yugo said, folding his arms.

"You both sure know how to make a guy feel welcomed." Yuri replied dryly.

"Don't push it…"

Yuya gave a satisfied nod knowing that he stopped a potential disaster. Though he still wished he gave this kind of talk when the girls were still around, giving them some food for thought. He supposed that time will come eventually…

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 10 of Act 1. I'm still tired, so I'll keep this brief.  
**

 **What do you think about all this? Is Yuya's argument compelling enough? Do you get what I'm getting at?**

 **If you have any other questions, comments, or concerns, just send it in and I may get to you if I have the energy.**

 **So with that said...  
**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	12. A1C11: The Boys with The Dragon Tattoo

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

It wasn't long after that the girls came out of their rooms, dressed in clothes that was more appropriate for traveling. And though their clothing were more than a bit worn, the girls still wore them well.

"And somehow, despite the lack luster articles, you're all still looking wonderful." Yuri commented. He still wondered why the Girls didn't so much have a scratch on their faces, despite the three years they spent fighting a war and another as prisoners. But alas, the Vassal will save that question for another day.

"Put a cork in it, we're hardly in the mood." Serena replied bluntly, folding her arms.

"But I am."

"… I really wish I could kill you right now. But between Yuya getting mad and the big bastard waking up, I'll have to pass on that."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'the big bastard waking up'?" Yuto asked.

"You don't know? Zarc made an announcement yesterday." Ruri replied.

"We only woke up today. So we won't have a clue as to what that guy said." Yugo answered.

"The big bastard told the world that he was going to go to sleep and will leave four Vassals to rule in his stead. But should any one of three things should happen, he'll wake up and continue his rule. The first is trying to kill him while he's asleep." Serena explained.

"The second is when enough Spirits are unsatisfied with the Vassal's rule. I guess that means you guys must keep people happy by being a good leader." Rin continued.

"Fuck…" Yugo groaned.

"And the last thing… Is if any one of you were to die, Zarc will wake up." Yuzu said solemnly. The Vassals went quiet at that part, though Yuri didn't look too bothered by that revelation. This caused the others to look at him suspiciously, more so than before.

"Anything you like to share with us? You don't look surprised at all." Serena asked, facing the soldier.

"This is something I've already learned when these three rushed up here, the conditions that will reawaken the Great Dragon King."

"And you neglected to tell us because?" Yuto asked.

"While it is important, I figured your own stewards would give you that information once you reunited with them. But given what happened a while ago, I suppose that is out of the question. So I guess I'll play teacher for now and answer any questions you may have."

"As much as I don't want to learn anything from you, this is too important to pass." Yuto said with a sigh.

"Then ask away. Otherwise I'll simply keep it to myself, whether you want me to or not."

"We get it! Just give me a minute to think of something!" Yugo shouted.

"Did they happen say anything about the dragon tattoo on your chest?" Yuya asked suddenly. Yuri looked at his counterpart, eyes calm, firm, and held no hesitation… And that was all the entertainer needed out of him, the stewards had told him the purpose of the brand. The Synchro and Xyz Vassals waited for an answer as well, seeing as they were giving off an impatient aura. The soldier nodded and began to quickly put together everything that was told to him.

The girls however looked between the boys with confusion…

"Yuya? What tattoo?" Yuzu asked with concern.

"When I first woke up and looked at a mirror, there was a small dragon tattoo on my chest. I clearly don't remember having that, so I assumed it was given to me before I woke up."

"It's like a bad prank… Except it's not. Well, what the hell is it?" Yugo asked.

"The stewards called it the Mark of the Prince, the proof that we are the Vassals of Zarc. And yes, it was given to us when we were still asleep in the Chambers of Reincarnation. And before you ask, the liquid we woke up drowning in is meant to help recreate our bodies… Since none of us had one to begin with." Yuri answered. That last statement was quite disturbing, the bodies they have was grown artificially and wasn't completely natural.

"We're clones!?" Yugo asked as he looked at his own self.

"Technically a Homunculus, an artificial body made through alchemy." Yuri corrected. The soldier had a feeling that this conversation was about to take a drastic turn at some point, but didn't expect it to be this quick. Might as well wait for them to calm down first…

"It doesn't fucking matter! Are we even real!? Am I even the real me!?" That question pushed his Standard and Xyz counterparts further into a concerned state. Were they in fact just a copy? Some imperfect mirror to the original that was lost four years ago? Yuzu and Ruri were equally worried as well, unable to voice any words that could comfort the boys. Were they really just fakes? Even Serena didn't seem so sure, though she hid her expression better than the others.

"Of course you're real." Rin answered, voice firm and unwavering. All eyes fell onto her as she looked straight at the motorist, wondering what she'll say next in the face of this topic.

"Yugo, I can't remember a single thing about you, but I know what my gut tells me. The way you talk, the way you act, the way you shout, there's nothing fake about it, you're the real deal." Before the Synchro Vassal could say something back, the girl interrupted him.

"And I can see it in your eyes too! I don't know what it is, but it's there. It's something real, authentic, and unique, a one of a kind! It's proof that you are you and no one else!"

Ruri then looked into Yuto's eyes and saw the thing that Rin described. She didn't know what it was, but it had the rebel's name written all over it. A reassuring sight as Yuzu also saw it within Yuya's crimson eyes, the unknown light that made the entertainer Sakaki Yuya. Yuri cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, clearly signifying that his explanation wasn't finished.

"While our bodies are artificial, it's properties and functions are the same as any ordinary Human body. From blood color to bone density, we're no different from the girls and they're no different from us, besides our gender of course." Yuri said.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Serena replied.

"But what about the things that makes us… Us?" Yuya asked, still sounding worried.

"According to our stewards, that would be the soul. As unbelievable as that sounds, it's our soul that gives us our identity and it's shaped by whatever actions we made. It's also something that can't be easily thrown away like cheap napkins. When Zarc finally 'became one', our souls were sealed away within his own and slept there for four years. But after he made his declaration of slumber and our bodies were ready, he separated us from him and gave life to these bodies. And thus, we were brought back into this world, quirks and all. It sounds like fantasy, but it's very much true." Yuri explained.

"After four years of witnessing all sorts of strange magical going-ons, I could believe something like that." Ruri commented with a relieved tone.

"Ruri…" Yuto said, a small smile forming on his face.

"So we're us yeah?" Yugo asked, still a bit unsure.

"Did any one of us behave differently?" The soldier replied, feeling slightly annoyed that the Synchro Vassal would still doubt his explanation.

"Well there's you." Serena answered bluntly.

"That's already a given no one needs to know again. I mean, has anyone else been behaving differently?"

No one answered, thus clearing that question out of the air once and for all. The Fusion Vassal nodded as he notes the calm returning between his counterparts and the girls. But now's not the time to be celebrating minor victories, the original question has yet to be answered…

"Now, let's to return to the main question... The Mark of the Prince."

"Oh yeah… There was that…" Yugo said, realizing that they still know nothing about their tattoo.

"Did you really forget?" The Xyz Vassal asked.

"Look! I was a bit caught up with the clone shit! Now that we're good, let's get down to business!"

"You have to stop yelling…" Rin said, uncovering her ears. That prompted the motorist to start bombarding the girl with apologies… Which only stopped when Rin punched him, hard enough to send him to the floor. The Fusion Vassal could only stare at the incident, letting out a sigh of frustration and began waiting for the motorist to recover.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" The entertainer asked, noting that the Syncho Vassal wasn't moving. Only a split second later did he spring up from the floor, completely unfazed and smiling brightly.

"I'm good! Totally deserved that!"

"You're all masochists… Never mind, let's use that moment as an example. How would you rate the pain you felt?" Yuri mumbled before going back to the main subject.

"You better not be using this as an excuse to-!"

"Just answer the question…" Yuri said, glaring darkly at his Synchro counterpart. The others immediately took a defensive position, worried that Yuri was going to do something. Yuya's breath got caught in his throat, fearfully wondering if he had been wrong about the Fusion Vassal. The soldier closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the threatening aura that surrounded him began to fade before completely disappearing.

"Sorry… I lost my temper. I've been too used to dealing with quick and concise discussions, not… Whatever this is."

"Right… But that wasn't something very nice. Makes me think you're faking the good guy act and made a slip." Yuzu replied, still in a defensive stance. Yuya glanced around and noticed that everyone still had their guard up, ready to defend themselves against the Fusion Vassal. That was until Serena, of all people, relaxed and decided to speak up.

"Calm down, he's got a point."

"Serena?" Yuya asked

"Academia trained their troops to take no nonsense, things are taught or given with few questions asked. And since he's the best of the best, that would've been drilled right into his head. It's a habit that took me some time to get rid of, so we should give him some leeway to fix his." She explained.

"Seriously? What happens if he does it again?" Yuto asked.

"I'll give him three strikes to fix his shit before we shred him within an inch of his life. That was one."

"I guess we could do that… I'm still not liking this though…" Ruri replied, lowering her guard. The others did the same, though the tension was still in the air.

"You and me both…" Yuto agreed.

"So you do care about me? Truly you're an angel in disguise." Yuri said, looking towards the girl who defended him.

"If you keep making cracks like that, I'll add it to your strikes." Serena threatened.

"Can't take a compliment… But in all seriousness, my question from before relates to the Mark of the Prince. So Yugo, would you please humor me and give us an answer."

The motorist didn't give an answer right away, clearly thinking over the experience. And as he thought, the others could clearly see him looking a bit confused. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak…

"On a scale of 10, Rin's punch was a 3 while hitting the floor was less than a 1. Which is weird since Rin's punches would at least be a 7."

"A 7!? What do you do to deserve that!?" Yuya asked in shock. The others, including Rin, seem to be a bit disturbed as well, especially since Yugo was still smiling the same smile.

"Nothing, that's just her playing around."

"Even if I can't remember, I don't think I was playing around… Probably…" Rin replied, giving the idea some thought.

"You were. We usually have these nights where-"

"I didn't expect myself to say this, but please save us from this conversation!" Ruri interrupted as she faced the Fusion Vassal.

"O-Of course. Since our friend here has mentioned a drop in the amount of pain felt, it's a sign that the Mark is at work. One effect is an increase in pain tolerance and endurance, allowing us to shrug off more physical trauma than most. For instance, it would take a lot more force to break any of our bones. Other benefits include increased strength, agility, and resistances towards diseases and poisons." Yuri explained quickly. He was surprised that she asked him specifically to move the conversation forward, seeing that they should all hate him.

Then again… He also doesn't want to know what Yugo and Rin did in the past… At night… With the punching…

"Still… What you said doesn't make us sound Human…" Yuya said with worry. The entertainer looked at his hands, looking into his palms for something to calm his anxiety. Yuzu placed her hand on Yuya's shoulder, a comforting gesture to ease the strife going on within Yuya. His Synchro and Xyz counterparts fared no better, pondering on their Humanity in a form that isn't natural. An artificial body with a tattoo that pushed them on the border of super human territory…

"It's worrying yes… But you shouldn't worry over the philosophy of what makes a Human, there are too many to consider. Instead, worry about the philosophy that makes up YOUR identity, YOUR Humanity." Yuri said.

"My philosophy?"

"Weren't you the one that said you'll bring people smiles?"

They looked towards the soldier with surprise, though all they could see was his back. Yuri was now an enigma to them, a rogue element, they can't predict what he'll do or if he's really on their side… But those words gave the Vassals some strength back, some hope to reclaim their old lives.

"I did say that… You're right, why am I so worried about this? I'm already standing here, so there's no point in worrying about things I can't change. Even if it'll take me a while to completely accept that this isn't my real body, I'm still the me that loves to make people smile and that's more than enough to push me forward." Yuya replied, voice firm and confident.

"Good answer." Yuri said, feeling satisfied by his counterpart's answer. The others smiled and nodded, feeling a new strength blooming in their chests. Seeing how inspired the people around him felt, Yuya could feel his own courage coming back. After everything he has seen since waking up, only now does the Standard Vassal feel that he could bear the responsibilities of being a leader. Adding to that resolve…

"And I have you guys with me. So there's really nothing that we can't do."

"Damn straight! World peace go!" Yugo cheered.

"Once we're properly fired up, I guess that's more than true." Yuto agreed.

"Well let's just hope there aren't too many bumps in the road." Ruri replied.

"This is world peace we're talking about, it's not going to be easy." Serena said.

"We can all dream, right?" Rin asked.

"Of course, Rin. But we must prepare for whatever bumps that come our way." Yuzu answered.

As they all talked cheerfully amongst themselves, the Fusion Vassal listened on. His work was done, so there was no need to join in on their merry making, especially since he was the least favorite. Still, with them talking about solving things through teamwork and all that… Will he be alright on his own? Before Yuri could ponder further on that question…

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU STILL HERE!?"

The group looked towards the voice and saw the stewards standing at the next turn not too far away. They were each carrying a suitcase and looked particularly irritated but also relieved. Yuri guessed that they were worried about them, seeing that they were left alone with what they consider to be enemies.

"Oh hey Iris, we were just catching up on things we needed to know." Yuya said nervously.

"We're behind schedule! Even with the detour with the girls, we're supposed to be leaving now!"

"And do you know how worried we were!? My clairvoyance wouldn't activate, so I didn't think there was anything wrong! But as you all weren't coming, I began to worry that my powers failed!" Cassandra shouted.

"You really did worry us Lord Yuto. Especially since you were left with them." Galahad said.

"But since you all appear to be in perfect condition, I won't be needing the sleeping potion I brought to… Sedate the threats." Albertus added.

"Sorry if… Wait, sedate?" Yuto began before looking towards the alchemist. The others were just as uncomfortable, taking a step back out of reflex.

"It was taking into the worst circumstance into consideration."

"And what would that be?" Ruri asked.

"Something accusatory and nothing any of you would enjoy hearing." Cassandra answered.

"So it's something that would piss us off. Okay, got it." Serena said.

"Before we all get into a massive argument, could we start going!? The crew's waiting on us!" Iris shouted, waving her arms around.

"Alright, alright. Come on guys, we shouldn't keep people waiting." Yuya replied.

And with a nod, they were off to their next destination… Though there was some dust in the air that didn't settle down… Questions that have yet to be answered… And tensions that have yet to be resolved...

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 11 of Act 1. This is going to be kind of long winded, so keep it down Eris.  
**

 **"What!? I never get to talk lately!"**

 **But this is already going to be long without you in it. I'll put you in next time.**

 **"You better..."**

 **Okay good. So first things first, how was this chapter? This one was a bit more scattered since it was WAY different from the original chapter 11. But there are a few main points I want to bring up that I feel are a bit off.  
**

 **The first is the whole artificial body thing. Does it feel sudden to you? Was there too little foreshadowing? To me, I feel as though I barely got away with it since I mentioned the suspicious liquid in some detail back in A1C1.**

 **The second is Yuri's sudden behavior change. I wanted to give him a kind of 'old habits die hard' kind of deal where he wants to do good but his bad habits would sometimes act up. Was I able to do that here?**

 **The third and final thing is the whole 'not human' bit. Related to the first, did I resolve the trouble these guys are facing too quickly? This is the part I want the most critique on because I feel that I went over it too quickly. And since it's such an important topic, I want to know how to deal with writing it in future chapters.**

 **Other than that, you are free to leave any other questions, comments, and concerns about the chapter in the usual place.**

 **"That wasn't as long winded as I thought it would be."**

 **But it is to me. Anyway, I'm getting tired, so I need to end this soon.**

 **"Alright, but I want more lines next time."**

 **I got it. So with that said...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	13. A1C12: Blank Slate Program

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Tensions did not get any better as they traveled down to wherever they needed to go. As glad as he felt that the whole Yuri situation calmed down, Yuya has new troubles to deal with. Animosity between the girls and stewards were reaching new heights as they all proceeded down the halls, with footsteps and silence being the only sounds that could be heard.

It was oppressive, Yuya hated it… But when considering the reason, he can't exactly blame them. Just like with Heartland and Academia, the girls and stewards are on opposite sides of a war for four years. If he is going to make peace between both Humans and Spirits, he might as well start here… But where would he start? As he thought about it, the only time he managed to get Academia to stop what they're doing was when he dueled Edo. In this situation, he doubts a duel would be able to get them to bond...

Actually…

"Yuzu, where is your duel disk?" Yuya asked. Before she could give an answer, Iris interrupted her.

"We've confiscated all their equipment and stored it away since their capture."

"Okay… Where is it now?"

"We're holding it right now since you might ask us to it later."

Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri honed on the cases, trying to figure out which one contains their gear. Rin was trying to guess as well, eagerly wanting to find something to help her remember her past. This didn't go unnoticed as the stewards and began to hold the case defensively, away from reaching hands and prying eyes. However, THAT didn't go unnoticed by the Vassals, who, at least for three, were keen on one thing…

"You mind giving it back?" Yuto asked, knowing full well what the response would be. He knew that they were stubborn, the tangle from earlier confirmed that much, and that they would probably not return the gear… But the rebel has some hope that, after said tangle, they would attempt to make a peace offering to the girls. But alas…

"I'm afraid we can't Lord Yuto, they might use it to do some serious damage." Cassandra answered.

"Though we modified their equipment so that they wouldn't be able to do any damage in the first place." Galahad added nonchalantly. That statement only sparked confusion in the Vassals and irritation in the girls, Yuri was the first to say something.

"How could they do damage with equipment unsuitable for that task?"

"Humans are known for pulling off unexpected miracles my Lord. So we're not taking that risk with them."

"What Albertus said Lord Yuri. We're keeping the Girl's equipment on us until we arrive to our respective destinations." Iris said.

"Hell no, you're giving those cases to us right here right now." Yugo replied, folding his arms. His steward looked like she was about to enter a panic, a feeling that was shared by her fellow stewards. The entertainer could tell that they were about to enter an argument and he'll be stuck with resolving it. At least it'll be good practice…

"Absolutely not my Lord! Didn't you hear our reasoning!?"

"And I thought it was bullshit. Seriously, what could go wrong by giving them half dead gear?"

"Everything!" Iris shouted, flailing her arms.

"I have to agree with Yugo, all of you are being too paranoid. Even I wasn't at this level during the war with Academia. Think about it, how do you expect to fight your way out with what equates to a butter knife?" Yuto agreed.

"It's a reckless waste of time, energy, and resources with little return. You already tampered with their equipment, that's more than enough to stem any resistance." Yuri added.

"Lady Rin could repair it!" Cassandra shouted.

"How could I!? I don't have any memories! Or tools for that matter!"

"Well if you put it that way… Then maybe we have been a bit over zealous." Albertus said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whose side are you on!?" Cassandra asked.

"Enough, our Lords are right. We've been fretting over a non-existent issue that would be resolved by returning their gear." Galahad said.

"Not you too! My Lord! What do you think!?" Iris asked, facing the entertainer who had been silent. All eyes turned to him, waiting for an answer for their predicament.

"Well… Iris, you guys are being too unreasonable."

"Wha-!?"

"Let me finish. It's obvious that you don't want to give it to them because you have some linger feelings from the war. A war YOU said you're willing to try to help us end. So shouldn't you be practicing that by returning the girl's things? Making peace instead of letting… Whatever this is go on?"

"I did say that… Alright fine, but I don't want any trouble out of them." Iris replied.

"No seriously, no funny business out of any of them." Cassandra repeated, waving her finger at the girls.

"Yuzu?" Yuya asked, facing his best friend. She let out a sighed, but gave a firm nod in silence. With that the stewards returned the cases to the respective girl, who eagerly accepted it. Each of them opened their cases and gave a quick look as to what was inside, though Rin was exceptionally confused as to what she was looking at.

"I don't know what any of these are."

"Oh man, this whole memory wipe is worse than I thought…" Yugo said to himself. He was still loud enough for the others to hear, which prompted the Fusion Vassal to ask the important question.

"I've heard it earlier, but what's this about her Amnesia?"

"Rin can't remember anything. Not the war, her past, nothing, she just woke up like that a year ago." Ruri answered sadly.

"When you all were captured? Could it be Zarc?" Yuto asked.

"No, the bastard never did anything 'bad' to us. So, we guessed it was before or exactly when we got caught." Serena answered. Yuya looked towards the stewards and noticed how pensive Iris was, the other stewards were no better. This caught the other's attention, each of them having a different emotion dwelling within them. Yugo was the strongest, a swirling fury swam in his icy eyes as he glared at the stewards. Yuzu, however, was the first of any of them to say something.

"What do you know about Rin's condition?"

Iris pressed her lips tighter together, a childish gesture that might have been cute had the situation hadn't been so serious. Neither Galahad or Albertus had a change in expression, but the two were definitely mulling over something. The Girls and Vassals continued to stare/glare at the stewards, fully in a state of suspicion. Cassandra, knowing that they had nowhere to run, had no choice…

"That's… Classified…"

"Cassy no!" Iris shouted.

"What am I supposed to do!? We're already suspicious by not saying anything!"

"Damn right you are! And what the fuck do you mean it's 'Classified'!?"

Yuya had to block his Synchro counterpart with his arm to stop him from charging angrily at the stewards. It was useless physically since the motorist could just push the entertainer aside, but the gesture allowed Yugo to keep a small hold over his growing anger and impatience.

"Iris, it's best to tell them, the matter WILL come up in the near future. And if we're aiming to unite the two races of ARC-V, then this is a necessary step." Galahad said, facing the young girl.

"But Gally…"

"No buts. You know the subject best, we'll support you if you need help."

"Okay…"

The Standard Vassal turned to face the group, clearly nervous about the whole ordeal. Yuya closely watched as the young girl fidgeted around, trying to find the best way to explain Rin's case of missing memories.

"Lord Yuya, you know when I said I was a sixth-degree Aaraung Acolyte?"

"Yeah, something about mastering six of the seven paths?"

"Well Lady Rin's case is connected to the seventh, the Path of the Harlequin. It's a path that involves casting illusions, fooling the senses, and causing reality to bend around a target. It is considered the most difficult to master and most Acolytes would take six to eight years. A year ago, the Archmage of the path proposed an idea to Lord Zarc and he approved it shortly after… Instead of killing the Humans, Masters of the Harlequin would use their illusionary powers to block memories… And allow others to re-educate those Humans into Spirit society."

The entertainer's eyes went wide as a growing sense of fury was felt nearby. Yuto, the girls, and especially Yugo were all outraged by this revelation, only Yuri had any semblance of calm. While he felt similarly, imagining himself or Yuzu in that situation, Yuya knew that his rage won't help anyone, let alone solve anything. But before the entertainer could say anything, the others spoke up first.

"Re-educating!? That's just brainwashing! How could you let something like this happen!?" Yuto shouted.

"We only found this out three days ago Lord Yuto! And by then, nothing could be done! And it's better than killing them!" Cassandra argued.

"You took away their identity and started to shape them into someone else! It's the same thing as killing people!" Ruri answered.

"Wouldn't any of you have done the same!?"

"Absolutely not! We may be enemies but we have honor!" Serena yelled.

"How is conducting guerilla warfare honorable?" That calm statement by the alchemist only succeded in stoking the anger that enflamed everyone.

"Albertus! You're making the situation worse!"

"I'm an honest man Galahad, what did you expect? Also I know you have your grievances with such tactics, why not voice them now?"

Things weren't looking so good, as arguments were starting to crop up everywhere. The only ones who weren't part of it were Rin, who entered a sad contemplative state, Yuya, trying to figure out how to get everyone to calm down, Yuri, who has no idea how to intervene… And Yugo, whose eyes were solely focused on the young Standard steward. With that said, Yuya tried to approach his Synchro counterpart…

Only for the motorist to swiftly move, grab Iris by her robes, and threw her against the nearby wall. The sudden violent outburst caught the attention of everyone else, now watching the scene before them unfold. The Synchro Vassal lifted the steward by the robes again, pinning her against the wall, knuckles digging into her body, an icy glare staring straight into her mismatched eyes.

"Yugo!"

"You shouldn't do that friend."

"Holy shit!"

"Lord Yugo! Put her down!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The sheer force the motorist's words practically silenced the world around him, leaving him to focus on the girl he was holding. The anger he felt at everything right now, the confusion that only grew with each passing second, and the frustration at his inability to solve any of it was finally getting to him. But Yugo can't stop here, not until he got some answers.

"Could this be fixed?"

The Vassal's voice was serious and blunt, but it still managed to cut deeply into Iris' heart. Not helping was the intensity of his glare, which Iris could only feel her courage and will wilt under its gaze. She felt fear for the first time in a long while, her training should've allowed her to keep composure even against Lord Zarc's intimidating aura… But it now falters against Lord Yugo's fury. She was afraid, though that won't stop her from telling the truth on the whole matter.

"I'm sorry Lord Yugo… It can't be undone… The Archmage… She explicitly created the charm to be unbreakable and everlasting… Her hatred of Humanity is that great…"

She could hear the Vassal's other hand tighten into a fist, the frustration within him clearly being raised. No one dared get close to the motorist, out of fear that the anger would eventually be aimed at them.

"Could YOU fix this?"

"I can't… I just started my studies on this Path… Even then, no one could rival an Archmage in their respective path… I… I wouldn't know how to fix it…"

A fist flew past her head, cracking the wall at her back. He was livid, tears were starting to flow down his face, teeth clenched to the point that they could break…

"After everything I've been through… It was all for Rin… The battles I fought… The people I accidentally hurt… All of it… She was my everything… Are you telling me, that it was all for nothing!?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"I don't know my Lord… I just don't know…"

It was quick, he reeled his fist back away from the wall and readied to strike again. His scream was loud and guttural as he swung his –

"Please stop…"

…

…

…

Rin, the girl who was catatonic at the start of this incident, was now at the Synchro Vassal's back, embracing him. No one knew just when she moved in, but she did stop the motorist from venting his frustration on the young steward. Yugo released Iris, allowing her to slump against the wall, and just stared at the cracks he made. His mind was too exhausted to find the right words to say…

"Rin… I…"

"I hate it too… The way everything is a blur… The way I can't remember any one… What I'm supposed to know… Who I'm supposed to be… But I do know this… I don't ever want to see you like this… So angry that you're willing to punch someone who doesn't deserve it… So please, stop…"

"Rin… I'm so sorry… I couldn't…"

"Shhhh… It's okay… I'm here now…"

The Synchro Vassal and Rin both fell to their knees, tears soaking their faces as a desperate cry escaped the Vassal's throat. Nothing could be said at the sight…

Yuya could only look down at the ground, disappointed at himself for not having any words of comfort for the two. He made a glance at Yuzu who was equally downcast, a face he didn't enjoy seeing. The entertainer looked at his other two counterparts and they didn't fare much better. Yuto looked away while Yuri couldn't stop looking, the latter's eyes were wide with shock. Ruri and Serena very much shared the same expressions as everyone else, though Ruri was starting to shed her own tears.

"Gally…?" Iris said, voice quivering.

"Yes Iris?"

"I feel that this whole war was a mistake…"

"An understandable sentiment." Albertus replied. No one could tell if he was being serious, sarcastic, or some twisted combination of the two. But not one wanted to delve into the alchemist's thoughts right now, only Iris' words.

"I'm serious Albertus… I always thought that Humans were just animals that no one loved… That the War I supported was going to purge these heartless monsters from the planet… But all of this told me something different… That Humans are like us… And all this pain… All this suffering… It hurts them just as much as it hurts us..."

"Someone once said that a single death leaves a hundred in mourning. It doesn't matter who they are, tears will always be shed." Cassandra quoted.

"Wise words that always go unheeded in times of strife." Albertus replied.

"Lord Yuya?"

The entertainer looked towards his steward, his eyes looking on with concern.

"Yes?"

"You're going end this war, right?"

"Of course. No matter how many problems come up, you can't say I didn't try."

"Yuya's not the only one, I'll be putting a stop to it too." Yuto replied.

"Lord Yuri?"

They looked towards the soldier from Academia as he entered a brief stage of thought. Yuya was afraid that he might give a similar answer to before, that he won't reveal his intentions as Vassal of the Fusion Domain. But with a sigh, the Vassal gave his answer…

"There's been enough tragedy, so I'll see what I can do. But don't expect a miracle."

"Yuzu? What about you?" Yuya asked, turning to his best friend.

"It depends on how the others feel back at base. But I'll see if I can convince them."

"They're stubborn bastards, every last one of them… But I think they'll consider it if they know you're taking charge." Serena replied.

"That's right, once the Talons know you're at the helm, they might be more inclined at peace." Ruri said as she faced Yuto. The two of them gave each other a small smile, a plan being developed within each other's eyes. Iris could feel some comfort return to her small body, but there was one last person to ask…

"Lord Yugo?"

"You don't need to ask… I don't want this happening to anyone else…"

"I'll try to help too." Rin said, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"If that is your decision my Lords, then we'll help you to the best of our abilities." Galahad said with a bow. Albertus and Cassandra did the same as Iris nodded, seeing that she was still on the floor.

"Thank you everyone. Now let's get going, our planet needs us." Yuya said, confidence radiating from his person. Despite how serious the entertainer sounded and how grave things were a few moment ago, the others couldn't help but smile and softly laugh. Except for Serena, who let a loud snort escape before she even tried to contain her laughter. It was only then that the Standard Vassal realized how silly he sounded… And Yuri was the first to voice that opinion.

"That was terrible."

"I know…"

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 12 of Act 1! Like with the other chapters, tell me what you think.  
**

 **"I think you did pretty good. Especially that one part."**

 **That part where I was trying to rip out my own heart while writing it?**

 **"Yeah, that one."**

 **I mean, I felt it in my chest, so it has to be good. But I'll leave that to the fans to decide. But there are a few things that I need to work on, like trying to construct conversations with multiple people in a given scene.**

 **"You should probably get a sensei for that or something."**

 **Maybe... Maybe...**

 **Anyway, that is all I have for you this week. Leave any questions, comments, or concerns in the usual place.**

 **"Also your scathing critiques. You know, for the kids."**

 **So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	14. A1C13: Litany of Thunder

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Yuya was satisfied with the current disposition of the group. The girls weren't overtly hostile with the stewards, the stewards weren't overtly hostile with the girls, and the Yuri situation has mostly blown over. While he wished everyone was a little more buddy-buddy, the entertainer knew not to push his luck and simply bided his time for another opportunity. But man, it was going to be a Herculean trial to have everyone on good terms…

The stewards were discussing amongst themselves, only hurling a few questions towards the Vassals about living styles before shrinking back. Yuto was having his own discussion with Ruri, Yuri was off on his own, Yugo and Rin were behind everyone else, whispering something between each other, and Yuya was talking with Yuzu and Serena about what happened while the Vassals were asleep. But it wasn't long before Cassandra reigned their attention, ready to say something.

"After much head and heartaches, we have arrived at the hangar. I must ask you all to stay together and not disturb the crew as they're loading the ship we're boarding."

"Why the hell are you treating us like tourists? Of course we're not going to fuck around." Serena replied. As much as the steward want to argue, she knew Lord Yuya would intervene and stop it before it starts. Luckily for her, Cassandra had her fellow stewards to help her cool things.

"You're still under our watch, so of course we're treating you like tourists." Galahad said, stoic as ever.

"I mean, they are leading us around. So what were you expecting?" Yuri commented with a smirk. Serena gave the soldier a glare, though that didn't stop him from flashing that smug mug of his. But before anything else could be said, the stewards led the group into the hangar, where the cavernous nature took the Vassals by surprise.

"It's huge! This place and that ship!" Yugo shouted, gesturing around before pointing at the only ship that was docked. There was a slight echo despite the on-going noise surrounding the black and gold colored ship, where Spirits were moving about frantically. Iris moved in front and began speaking in her rather hammy voice, it was slightly amusing to Yuya now that things were calm.

"Presenting the personal vessel of Lord Zarc's Fleet! I give to you… The Litany of Thunder! It has a max capacity of 500 crew, top speed of 525 knots, capable of withstanding the attack of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, can hide within plain sight, and has a fully stocked fridge in case you need a snack! It's a super durable leisure cruiser!"

"As such, it also doesn't have any on board weapons." Albertus added, deflating some of Iris' grandeur. The youngest steward pouted at the alchemist, feeling that her efforts had just gone to waste.

"Wait, if it could withstand something like an Ultimate Dragon, then why does it need stealth?" Yuzu asked.

"It does seem like a waste of resources." Yuri added.

"Would you want anyone bothering you on your vacation?" Iris asked.

"Another good point…"

"Excuse me? Vacation? Why the Hell would the bloodthirsty Great Dragon King, enemy of all Humankind, Exterminator of Billions, need a vacation?" Serena asked not believing a word she heard.

"I'm not buying it either. The three years we fought, Zarc is anything but relaxed." Ruri agreed.

"That is only from what you see of him. Of course you'll only see a single image of a person when viewing them from a single perspective. And while I admit Lord Zarc was overzealous during the early stages of the war, the four years have mellowed him out. His attacks grew less frequent with each passing year has it not?" Galahad asked.

Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri shared a looked between each other and gave a moment of thought, reflecting the on three years they spent fighting. And as they recalled each attack that Zarc made, they realized that what the stewards said was true. After each Year, the attacks Zarc made became less frequent and aggressive compared to the last, sometimes going for weeks without an assault from the Dragon King. And this was a fact that they had to accept begrudgingly…

"Fine, I'll buy that. But I still don't think Zarc is normal by any stretch of the imagination." Serena replied.

"That is a matter we can all agree on. As Lord Zarc begun to calm down on his murderous intent on Humanity, eccentricities took its place. Would you like to know more?" Albertus replied.

"Sure?" Yuya answered. The entertainer didn't think much of it when he gave his answer, I mean, they were someone's personal quirks right? Yuzu on the other hand began to mental notes, seeing if anything they say could reveal any weaknesses. Alternatively, she was just as curious as to what the Supreme Dragon King does on his free time.

"Well then you better strap yourselves in… Because even we haven't fully gotten a grasp on his quirks... He one time took the Litany of Thunder out for a 'ride around the block' and returned with it half destroyed and on fire." Cassandra began.

"I thought the ship could withstand an attack from a Blue Eyes? What could cause such devastation?" Yuri asked.

"An erupting volcano." Galahad answered.

"A VOLCANO!?" Yuto asked in disbelief.

"Flew straight into it…" Iris replied, clearly exasperated at the memory.

"Why on Earth would he…!? You know what? That's a story I don't want to know." Ruri said.

"The real reason why the litany has no weapons…? Lord Zarc used them and made HIS CASTLE a shooting gallery." Cassandra continued.

"Another story we don't want to know…" Serena said.

"And don't forget about little Muddy!" Iris replied.

"He has a Kid!?" Yugo shouted. The others seem just as confused and shocked, the Supreme Dragon King Zarc putting the time and effort in raising a child!? The girls seemed more concerned by the fact that Zarc now has an heir to his tyrannical throne.

"Not exactly. Muddy is Lord Zarc's pet dragon." Galahad explained plainly.

"Okay, that's pretty normal." Yuya commented.

"That he trained to fetch him beers. Lord Zarc even feeds her the bottles after he's finished them!" Albertus added with laugh. The confusion that spread across their faces had to be seen to be believed, it was that great. Even Yuri, normally unperturbed by most things, found himself silently mouthing "Why?" and joining in the befuddlement of his peers. The stewards just gave an exhausted nod, answering the question that no one bothered to ask.

"Hold on, go back a bit. Feeds her the bottle?" Yuto asked.

"Muddy is a breed that could ingest and melt down glass before spitting it out in a crystalline pellet. She absolutely loves the glass from Lord Zarc's preferred brand, so he feeds her it to her once he finishes his drink." Galahad explained.

"Lord Zarc always gives her praise and scratch her scales, making Muddy get faster with her fetches. He even spends an hour or two to play with her." Iris added.

"That… Sounds kind of cute actually. Like me with my dogs and cats back home." Yuya admitted.

"It does… And I don't like it…" Yuzu agreed, still trying to find ways to expel the thought of Zarc doting a tiny dragon.

"I'm out! I'm not listening to any more of this bullshit! I don't need the image of Zarc being a responsible pet owner buzzing around my head! He's a mass murdering loon!" Serena shouted, walking away. Yuri, still holding a bit of mischief within himself, decided to mess around with the girl a bit more.

"Did Zarc have any other pets?"

"Only a cat named Eye in the Dark. Lord Zarc loved him like Muddy… Until someone led him over the edge and into the void with a laser pointer…" Cassandra answered.

"And the person responsible was never seen again." Albertus said, almost amused at the memory.

"The more you know, Zarc was a cat person. Imagine that Serena, imagine that."

"… I hate you…"

"You imagined Zarc playing with a cat?" Rin asked.

"Yes… Yes I did… And now I want to kill myself…"

Serena started to walk towards an edge without any rails. Naturally this caused Yuya and Yuzu to panic a bit, and opened their mouths to say something. That was, until a hand grabbed the back of the Fusion girl's collar and threw her back with the rest of the group. It was Huygen, looking tired as ever.

"Huey!" Iris cheered.

"Please don't make me do more work than necessary."

"I was just joking!" Serena shouted, before fixing her jacket.

"You were!?" Yuya asked, staring in disbelief.

"Should've asked for a loaded gun or a noose instead. Because falling down into the neon void would take too long to end anything."

"Timegazer?" Yuzu asked, staring at the dark clad Spirit from head to toe.

"One in the same. His Name is Huygen." Yuya replied.

"You could call me whatever you want if that's too much trouble. And before you go into all that crap about respect and being a host Cassandra… I don't give a damn. Didn't care then, don't care now. So don't get started on that, you're already sound like a broken record sometimes." Hugh added. The Synchro steward could only gape at colleague's words, exasperatingly gesturing her arms at him.

"I thought you're going to be like one of these chumps with sticks up their asses. But I guess you're alright." Serena said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Guys, play nice."

"What news do you have for us Huygen? You did take the time to seek us, so I take it it's fairly important." Galahad asked.

"Always straight to the point… We're running out of room. At this rate, nether you or the girls will have a place to sleep."

"Excuse me!? What do you mean were out of room!? The Litany is capable of holding eight extras!" Cassandra asked, just as confused as her fellow stewards.

"Just got word from the higher ups, they want all of our stuff moved out. And since this will be the last ship out of here, we're loading up everything. From the remaining food stored, to the contents of Albertus' Lab, all of it goes."

Cassandra took a deep breath and started to pace about, before turning back to the Magician. She clearly still had a lot of questions to ask, her first being…

"Then where are we going to sleep? The journey to our Lords' new homes will take the better part of the day."

"You could always ask them to share their rooms." Hue answered, pointing towards the Vassals. Both Iris and Cassandra looked like they were about to have a heart attack while Galahad simply scowled at Huy's suggestion. Albertus snickered to himself as he watched his female colleagues regained their composures.

"We're not going invade their personal space! And neither will the girls!" Iris replied.

"Don't decide that on your own. What could you tell us about our rooms?" Yuto said before turning to Hugh.

"There are four rooms, one for each of you. They were originally the Boss' rooms, but now they're yours if you ever find yourself on the Litany. One room has two beds, another has three, and the last two has four. Sheets and the rooms are completely cleaned and there is a line for room service if you're feeling particularly lazy. That's about all I could say."

"That's convenient!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"The Dragon man really knows how to live!" Yugo agreed. While it did sound like there was a solution to their current predicament, a strange fact didn't escape the more acute members of the current party.

"Is no one going to question why Zarc needs more than one bed on his own ship?" Ruri asked.

"Screw that! Why does he have more than one bedroom!? Why four smaller ones and not just one big one!?" Serena asked.

"You have to admit, that's just a waste of resources." Yuri agreed.

"Thank you!"

"Let's say… It's another one of Lord Zarc's eccentricities…" Iris replied awkwardly.

"And it's even more particular compared to the others, the Lord is physically incapable of sleeping in the same bed on consecutive nights. So he has to rotate beds each night, lest he gets no rest at all." Albertus explained.

"The fuck!?"

"Lord Zarc one time slept in a coffin just because he wanted to know what it was like. Apparently, it's not very comfortable." Iris added.

"THE FUCK!?"

"That's morbid." Ruri commented.

"It's a curiosity…" Cassandra answered, though she sounded ashamed and embarrassed.

"A morbid curiosity." Yuto replied, still unconvinced that it's anything but.

"I think I had about enough nonsense for today! Let's go before I really hurl myself into the infinite abyss!" Serena shouted, angrily walking off toward the Litany.

"That woman's a honey badger." Hue commented.

"I could see the resemblance. Ferocious, tough, too bold for her own good, slightly charming." Yuri commented. He could feel the questioning stares aimed at him, mainly from his fellow Vassals and the girls. He chooses to ignore them, seeing that responding to them would do nothing to deflect the attention from him. As a result, he began walking towards the ship ahead of everyone else.

"Should we just ignore him?" Yuzu asked, feeling the air turn cold.

"That's probably for the best…" Ruri replied, experiencing a similar chill.

"Should we be worried about Serena?" Rin asked.

"That depends on what that guy does." Yugo answered.

"Yeah… We should be worried. What do you think Yuya?" Yuto asked, facing his Standard counterpart.

"Don't ask me, I'm still trying to piece together what just happened."

"Really? Because it sounded like Lord Yuri-" Iris started.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Why not? While I'm completely against it, who are we to deny Lord Yuri if he chooses-" Cassandra asked.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugo then covered his steward's mouth, looking over his shoulder to see if the Vassal in question heard them.

"Do you want to jinx it? It'll be the end of the world!"

"Okay. I'll admit that he threw me off, but don't you think that's taking it too far?" Yuya asked.

"Not really. The guy's a sociopath and a narcissist, an apocalypse will happen sooner than him learning how to love. It sounds mean, I know. But he did help cause all of this." Yuto answered.

"And we're only tolerating him is because you asked us to and we trust you. But that doesn't mean we'll like him or think any higher of him." Ruri added.

"A sudden change of heart doesn't get rid of all the damage he's done Yuya. Yuri needs to earn our trust, he can't just ride on the coattails of your words. We'll give him an apology for being so harsh and judgmental after he proves himself." Yuzu said gently, hoping that Yuya understands.

"Promise?"

The years fighting made that word difficult for Yuzu, since it was so easy to break them. But the way Yuya says it, she was reminded of a time where it meant something. She wanted to give the 'no promises, answer she always gave… But her best friend wasn't letting it happen.

"I promise. But I'm saying this right now, I'll make good on that threat if he ever steps out of line." Yuzu answered.

Yuya still didn't like that Yuzu was still trying to uphold her threat. But alas, he could do nothing to change her mind and hoped that Yuri wouldn't do anything stupid. So with a nod, the Standard Vassal could only say this.

"Then what are we waiting for? Our journey awaits."

While it wasn't the worst situation, Yuya wishes that everything was just a little better.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 13 of Act 1! Also...**

 **I LIVE!**

 **I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while, was focused on finishing off the Finals. Let me tell you right now, writing 22 college grade poems isn't as easy as it seems. But now, I'm back! And ready to end this Act!**

 **Though I'll be taking a brief break from writing this and focus on another idea that popped up in my head. But don't worry, I shall lead Vassals all the way to the finish line.**

 **But enough with that and get into the grit of this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm rushing Yuri's character for this story, it's already OOC enough without the implications I'm putting on his shoulders. But again, I'll leave it up to you, the readers, to decide and criticize what I do right and wrong.**

 **Then there's Zarc... I took him into a weird direction... Though let's be honest, four years does a lot to a person, especially if they're in charge of looking after people. But how do you feel about Zarc's quirks? Left field? Right field? or Center field?  
**

 **Anyway, that's enough for this week. I'll be returning to my update schedule and Eris will make a return, things will back to normal in no time.**

 **With that said,**

 **Until next time. T1.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Also check out VRAINS, it isn't half bad.**


	15. A1C14: Growing in Good Soil

**I own nothing.** **Warning, contains Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After they boarded the Airship, Yuya and his fellow Vassals managed to convince the stewards, namely Cassandra and Iris, to accept their room proposal. And so, two of the rooms that were meant for them were given to the stewards and the girls. This left the other two rooms to be divided amongst Yuya and his counterparts. And as one would expect, neither Yuto nor Yugo is willing to room with their Fusion counterpart, despite the entertainer's arguments.

So in the end, Yuya was the one who chose to be Yuri's roommate, to the other's worry. While he understands their sentiments, the Standard Vassal honestly believed that it was for nothing. Yuri was different and the situation he is currently in could certainly prove that. Though, to be honest, it's not what Yuya was expecting…

The Fusion Vassal was just sitting at the small table by the window, sorting through his deck. Apparently each one of them received new cards that serves to support their old ones. As such, Yugo went out to duel Rin to not only test his new deck, but also see if he could jog the Girl's memory. But that's beside the point…

For the last twenty minutes that Yuya laid on his bed, taking note of the rather homely décor, the entertainer heard nothing come from the soldier. No snide remarks, no witty comments, no pointless small talk, only simple silence surrounded Yuri. It generated an eerie atmosphere that was not helped by the ticks and tocks of the wooden wall clock. Unnerving was putting it lightly, the whole room felt like it was part of a horror movie where the characters know something's wrong but can't pinpoint it. The air was THAT bad.

"You could just leave if you don't like being in here."

Yuya swore he felt his heart leap out of his chest and into the ceiling, that was how abrupt the Fusion Vassal was. But after recovering from his fright, the entertainer recollected himself and pressed on as he now has the opening he needed to communicate with Yuri.

"But I like it in here, it's cozy."

"Not while I'm in here. I could tell you're uncomfortable just from your body language alone."

"So, what if I am? That doesn't mean I should just leave you here all alone."

"And why not? I could think of at least 27 reasons for you to do so."

"27!? I should have that many!?" Yuya wasn't sure if Yuri was joking with that number… But seeing how solemn the soldier looked, the entertainer guessed he wasn't.

"The others have many more reasons than you. But you, you're the anomaly. I expected you to behave similarly to the others, seeing me as nothing more than a psychopath with the need to mercilessly dominate all others. But current circumstances prove otherwise. Even now, when you're clearly uneasy in my presence, you insist on staying. Why?"

The question was meant to give the Standard Vassal a moment to think about his actions up to this point. Make the entertainer question whether it was correct for him to side with someone like Yuri. To risk his various bonds and friendships for a man who had caused them all so much grief. It was meant to make him doubt whatever feeling of trust he held for the soldier… And yet, Yuya didn't take nearly as much time to answer as Yuri thought he would. In fact, it was almost instantaneous.

"Well, I just don't like leaving people with something I know is bothering them. Leaving people to stew in whatever that's hurting them is the worst thing anyone could do. And I know I would want someone to be there for me when I had a bad day. That's why I'm staying here, to let you know that you've got a friend to talk to. Even though a part of me hasn't forgiven you for what you did, that won't stop me from reaching out to you. Things are different now, and we shouldn't be judging you for what you did in the past… But instead, what you'll be doing in the future."

Stunned, Yuri couldn't even begin to fathom the depth and emotion that his Standard counterpart put into his answer. He even stopped organizing his cards. But while he was stumped to no end, the soldier still managed to get another question and comment out. One that concerned him and Yuya…

"…I'm beginning to wonder if you really are a saint or just a really dumb fool. Let me ask you this, why are you so stubbornly bearing this cross?"

"What cross?"

Yuri stopped looking at his cards and turned towards his Standard counterpart, pink and crimson making eye contact. But instead of the usual pride that Yuya normally sees, there was only confusion and doubt swimming in the Fusion Vassal's eyes. It was the first time the entertainer saw anything like that from the soldier, but it was a good indicator that there was something on Yuri's mind.

"Trying to redeem me after everything I have done. There were those who tried to 'bring me to the light', tried to appeal to my Humanity… But they never succeeded and I took them down without remorse. And every time, I see that hope in their eyes die as they lose to me, so I know I'm irredeemable to them…" Yuri began, averting his gaze. He then snapped back towards the entertainer, pointing a sole finger at him whilst wearing a surprised expression.

"But you, you still have that hope of dragging me out of the darkness that is my life. In spite of me kidnapping your girlfriend, dragging you into a ruthless war, and carding your father right in front of your eyes, you still have that light. Why? Why do you still have it? Why do you think I deserve redemption when I clearly don't?"

That was the biggest question that plagued his mind when the Standard Vassal decided to side with him. And despite their past encounters and the suspicion he's receiving from their peers, Yuya wasn't letting up on his quest to defend Yuri. Admirable yes, but ultimately without any good reason to do so. But while Yuri hoped to have instilled doubt in the entertainer with the question he presented… The Standard Vassal managed to muster an answer in only a few seconds. Though it didn't start like he expected it to…

"First of all, Yuzu's not my girlfriend. She's just a really good friend that I care a lot about. And second, I just got undeniable proof that you're different from before."

"Then please enlighten me. How am I, the Devil Incarnate, worthy of your forgiveness and deserved to be absolved of my sins?"

"Well… Could you imagine your old self having this talk?"

Yuri blanked out at that response, almost as though he couldn't comprehend the entertainer's response. But as his mind started to boot up again, the soldier reflected on Yuya's words. And the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that no, his past self wouldn't be spilling his guts out. At least, not in front of anyone.

No, the old Yuri would've just rejected Yuya and his ideology with all of his heart. Taking every possible moment to humiliate and ridicule him for attempting to 'appeal to his Humanity'. It was strange… Seeing himself now as two completely different people. But because he could that Yuri could admit to both Yuya and himself…

"No, I wouldn't. But how did you reach the same conclusion before now?"

"Umm… I guess went with a feeling I had."

"Are you serious? A feeling? You were the one who came to my defense when Yugo threatened to throw me into the void. You were the one who convinced the others to trust me when they had no reason to. And you were the one who got the girls, who have every reason to tear me to shreds, to tolerate me, because you had a feeling?"

"Yes?" Yuya answered, not sure where his Fusion counterpart was taking this conversation.

"A fool then... Did you even consider the evidence against me? The logical conclusion SHOULD be you hating me, just like the rest of them."

"That's your problem? That I didn't take the 'logical' approach to all of this?"

"Yes! Had this been an official Academia operation, you'll be labeled as a liability! Someone who acts before he thinks and ends up pulling their allies into jeopardy! There's a reason why we're taught to hold emotions and instinct second to reasoning and logic, they're completely useless during combat and should only be shown when victory is assured." Yuri answered, clearly exasperated.

"You're only saying that because you were TAUGHT to do that. You were taught to deal with a situation, sudden or otherwise, in a quick and effortless way. But the average joe would just choose between fight or flight, because it's what their instinct says. And you've forgot the entire point of Pathos, where people do things because their heart strings are tugged."

Before Yuri could place his input in, the entertainer cut him off, clearly not finished with his thought.

"And that's not even going into what they would do if someone they care about is caught up in the mess. In that case, people will always choose to fight, even when they know it'll be impossible to win. Let's say… If I had to choose between trying to find a magic potion that only exists in the Hell of an alien religion on the fourth moon of a planet the size of Jupiter that's five feet from its sun on the other side of the universe to save Yuzu's life or letting her die from an incurable disease. I would break every law of physics, known and unknown, and tear space Satan a new one to get it, every time, without fail, no matter what."

The Fusion Vassal stared at his counterpart in disbelief. What he just said was absurd and there were so many things that were flat out impossible to accomplish. And yet, Yuri felt the determination coming off the entertainer and for a moment, he believed that Yuya could accomplish such a thing. But he had to stick to his guns.

"That sounds ridiculous. And even then, how would you even go about accomplishing this? Just the calculations alone would take years to finish, your precious Yuzu would've perished by then."

"It doesn't matter. I WILL save her, no matter how many miracles it may take. In fact, I'm willing to threaten God into giving me more miracles just because Yuzu means that much to me. And I'm pretty sure Yuto and Yugo would do the same for Ruri and Rin."

"I… Cannot argue with that… Those two share your thick headedness when it comes to the girls… But I'm still not convinced that emotions and the like has any sort of value other than sentimental reasons." Yuri admitted, yet still refusing to yield to the entertainer's argument. Yuya sighed heavily, feeling as though he's running in circles with the soldier, getting no closer in swaying the ever-obstinate Yuri. Maybe he should change his approach, get a few answers out of the Fusion Vassal to gauge his mentality…

"Okay, then let me ask you this… Why do things have to make sense to you? Why does it have to work perfectly?"

Yuri froze up and stared vacantly at the far wall. This sudden change in posture and mood disturbed Yuya, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. He hoped that the Fusion Vassal didn't have this secret trigger that would lead to either a traumatic flashback… Or a violent episode that would result in his death.

"Yuri?" Yuya watched his counterpart close his eyes and took a deep breath, he soon projected a voice that sounded both practiced and mechanical, as though he was answering a question on a test. Definitely a traumatic flashback…

"Reliable information, flexible judgement, adequate logistics, and a logical approach are the four aspects to a successful mission. Failure to properly consider even ONE aspect will result in unpleasant consequences and possible death."

The soldier then returned to his prior demeanor, albeit looking more exhausted… And depressed. It was just as unsettling as that strange pause, since Yuya hasn't seen Yuri express this kind of negativity. But the Standard Vassal couldn't argue that this was progress in his process to understanding Yuri. Still…

"What was that?"

"The answer I'm supposed to give."

Supposed to? That didn't sound good…

"What do you mean supposed to? Who told you that?"

"Professor Leo, the man I call my teacher."

Yuya felt a pang of anger grow within him at the sound of that name. Professor Akaba Leo, leader of Academia and the one who started the interdimensional war. Though it was Zarc who acted as the progenitor of everyone's problems, Leo's efforts only made things worse despite his commendable intentions. The last four years under the rule of the Supreme Dragon King is more than enough evidence of that. And now, the Professor was responsible for Yuri turning out the way he did.

"Of course, why am I not surprised that he had something to do with it? Though…"

"What's on your mind now?"

"He knew we're pieces of Zarc right? So I'm trying to figure out why Leo didn't just straight up avoid you and not turn you into a weapon of war."

"The Professor saw me as a potential tool for his cause, just as he did the entire school. Because he knew what I was, Leo guided me into becoming the best duelist and his number one enforcer. And I was just a boy seeking a purpose in life when the Professor took me under his wing, so I eagerly absorbed his teachings and desire for flawless results. As a result, I became an unmatched duelist who could invoke fear simply by stating my name. I was invincible… And yet recent events have told me that I'm not as invincible as I once thought… Revealing just how weak I really am…" Yuri explained, tone being filled with more and more self-loathing.

The Fusion Vassal averted his eyes from his counterpart's crimson colored gaze, preferring to stare at the wood grains lining the table. There was no pride, strength, sadism, or confidence in his body, Yuya could see that much from the drained soldier. All that haughty air he displayed earlier must've only been a façade to hide whatever insecurities he developed. But what recent events is he referring to?

Was it his defeat at Yuya's hands? No, even Yuya could tell through the dark rage of Zarc clouding his thoughts that Yuri accepted his defeat gracefully after a momentary breakdown. And the only events to happen afterward was waking four years later with responsibilities of being…

"Is this about the whole Vassal thing?"

"I don't have the necessary skills to be able to run a country. And not knowing what to do terrifies me."

Yuri went quiet after that, going back to organizing his deck with a neutral but troubled expression. And while Yuya wasn't sure if he heard that last line correctly, he knew better than to ask the soldier into repeating himself. So the entertainer decided to try and bring some comfort to the Fusion Vassal.

"Well if it'll make you feel any better, the rest of us are in the same boat. We're duelists, not politicians. So we're all in this mess together."

"Correction, you THREE are in this mess together. I, however, am by my lonesome self. Never had I learned to make any allies, learned how to make… Friends…"

"You didn't have one person to call a friend?"

"Absolutely no one. I was taught to became self-reliant by the Professor. And as I grew up, I actively began shunning things like bonds and friendship. Because why turn to someone else for a problem when you could do it yourself? Why complicate yourself with irrelevant nonsense like emotions? It was why I became so fearsome, I was the solitary wolf that sat upon the mountain's peak… Howling towards the moon to warn all those who dared approach that I was someone who shouldn't be trifled with. As a result, I've became a loner who never needed anyone's help. The fact that I let you into my problems just shows how 'fucked' I am, as Yugo would probably say."

"And I'm telling you that we're all equally fucked. Besides, we haven't even started ruling yet. So we won't know how well we do until we actually get knee deep into it. Also what happened to that confidence from before? You're acting like a defeatist, something I know you aren't."

Yuri sighed, placing his cards down again before glaring at Yuya. While it was intense, it still carried the uncertainty that was plaguing the Vassal. As a result, the entertainer was able to shrug it off and glared back with determination. Unable to maintain eye contact with the cracked façade, the Fusion Vassal dropped it and simply buried his face in a free hand, sighing heavily.

"I was bluffing... They can't possibly know what kind of troubles I'm currently facing right now, they'll take advantage of that. And before you ask, I'm only telling this to you because you're the only one that could be trusted, being the naïve fool that you are. But that's not the point I'm trying get across…"

The Fusion Vassal took a deep breath before continuing his tirade.

"What I'm saying is that the skills I have is completely useless in a world where there are no clear winners or losers. I simply cannot go around doing what I normally do, it'll just spark outrage and I'll be overthrown and imprisoned/killed like all the other tyrants of the past. But what could I do? I cannot card anyone without provoking the populace. I have problems sympathizing or empathizing with anyone else since I'm only concerned with myself. And I've been self-reliant for so long that I can't fathom asking for help, which is suicidal when it comes to ruling as no man rules alone. So tell me, what am I supposed to do? What am I, the solitary wolf who sits upon the mountain's peak, going to do when I stare out towards the kingdom I'm clearly not ready to rule?" Yuri asked, looking back towards the entertainer.

There was a stinging desperation in the Vassal's eyes, one that practically begged for an answer. This was, again, something that the entertainer wasn't used to seeing in his Fusion counterpart. Usually it was smug confidence, sadistic glee, or sarcastic amusement… But never had the Standard Vassal saw actual DOUBT cloud his purple gaze… So he doesn't think Yuri is lying, not in the slightest. While Yuya did have a possible answer, it was best if he deciphered where did this problem first cropped up.

"This is serious. When did you start thinking about all this?"

"The moment Albertus told me that I was going to be a Vassal of an entire domain. At first, I relished in the idea that I get to rule over those beneath me… Until I remembered something long forgotten from my youth, a children's story of a king turned tyrant and how he lost everything because he alienated the happiness of his people. It was meant to teach its readers to not hurt those around you, lest they become your downfall. Since harming others is all I know how to do, I predict that it won't take long before someone gets that idea into their heads."

While his reasons to worry is quite sound, Yuya finds his counterpart's self-centered nature starting to get annoying. The Fusion Vassal fails to realize that those same worries he has also applies to the rest of them, something that Yuya wasn't afraid to let him know. Again.

"Like I said before, everything you mentioned is our problem too. None of us has experience dealing with laws and stuff like that, so we're equally screwed when things start going south. What makes you say we're better off than you?"

"You're an entertainer, you know how to sway the crowd in your favor. Yuto has experience leading since I assume he was a high-ranking member in the Xyz Resistance. And Yugo already has a goal that he's motivated to work towards. I only know how to terrorize people, I have zero leadership abilities, and I have no grand scheme to work towards. So, I can say with certainty that I'm the least prepared out of any of you."

Yuya sighed, he needed to be explicit with this guy otherwise they'll be here forever.

"Okay… So what if you're not the best people person out there? You at least have a good head on your shoulders. We may have the motivation and the skills, but that doesn't compete with good, old fashioned smarts. When it comes down to it, you'll be the first person think of solutions to a problem. And that'll be without resorting to your… Usual methods."

"I won't deny the level of intellect I possess… But how do you know I won't go back to carding people? After all, old habits die hard."

"Again, could you imagine having this talk as your old self?"

"Oh… Fair point."

"Exactly! You're different a person now, so you'll be doing things much more differently from now on. So just relax and things will start falling into place once we're in office."

Yuri stared at his cards again, he still seemed to be on the fence despite Yuya dishing out everything he had. And the soldier made no hesitation to make his uncertainty clear.

"I still don't feel very confident though… Like I regressed several years as opposed to growing…"

"You and me both… All of this only tells me how much growing up I still have to do… But I guess we kind of deserved this since it's kind of our fault we couldn't stop it."

"Mine more than yours since I actively helped the man undo his daughter's efforts. And I don't think anyone will be so willing to forget that, most likely bringing it up as many times as possible within a single conversation."

"Then make sure you do a lot of good so you could counter it by bringing THOSE up. It won't erase what you did in the past, but they can't argue about what you do now and they will see a clear change. And hopefully by then, everyone will more or less love you."

That last statement caught the Fusion Vassal's attention… And it didn't go unnoticed by the entertainer. Yuri then entered a contemplative state and Yuya could feel the ongoing struggle within his counterpart. So at the risk of provoking him and undoing what this entire session has done, the Standard Vassal speaks.

"Is this about Serena?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You did say something about her earlier."

"I was comparing her to a ravenous wild animal, there's not much to pick out from that." While there was a definite level of irritation from the accusation in his voice, Yuya could sense a slight bit of hesitance from his counterpart. But the entertainer decided to not push his luck, too much progress was made and he didn't want to lose it just because he teased him about having a possible crush on the girl.

"Yeah, I guess I was reading too far into it. I don't think either of you are very interested in entering a relationship with anyone."

"Untrue, I'm simply waiting for the right partner."

"Aren't we all."

"Why are you waiting? Don't you have this absurd level of fondness for Hiiragi? I mean, you did travel through all the dimensions in hopes of getting her back. Even going so far as to join a group who acts as knights in shining armor."

"I told you, she's just a friend I care a lot about. And please don't bring the Lancers into this." Yuya replied, a light blush forming on his face. While his counterpart smirked, Yuri didn't push this subject any further. And considering how the soldier was relentless in everything, including his psychological attacks, the entertainer was glad that he decided the teasing wasn't worth the effort… At least, so Yuya believed…

"She'd look lovely in a wedding dress."

And with that, the thought of his childhood friend clothed in the pure white gown barged into Yuya's thoughts. So powerful was his imagination that every last detail of the image seared the folds of his brain, amplifying the shade on his face with each rapidly progressing idea. He couldn't stop himself thinking about how beautiful Yuzu would be, how perfect she would look, how her lips would form the most radiant smile… How those lips tasted when he would kiss them… How her body would feel against his… How it would feel to –

Before the Standard Vassal could finish that obscene thought, he buried his burning face into the pillow and screamed with all his might. Yuri laughed at his counterpart's fit of embarrassment, though it wasn't malicious nor condescending… It was honest. While Yuya could still feel the 3rd degree burns left by his embarrassment, at least he gave Yuri a genuine smile. Even if it was at the expense of his mental health.

"I'm sorry, you were helping me and yet I took things too far. Please accept my apologies." Yuri said as he forcibly calmed his laughter. Though that still didn't stop him from expressing his utter glee at the situation.

"No, it's fine, I did try to do it to you too. Anyway, you good on the whole Vassal thing?"

"More or less. I'm still rather disconcerted but I think I could manage it. Still, it's been a long while since I received any advice from anyone. So thank you for taking the time to listen to my troubles."

"You're welcome, I'll always be available if you need me. Do you want to do a friendly celebratory duel?"

From that moment, Yuri immediately stacked every card back into a deck within seconds. And the determination that burned within his counterpart's eyes could only mean yes. However, he did bring up an issue.

"Just so you know, I may still try to play sadistically. One doesn't simply undo several years of training with a twenty-minute conversation, no matter how compelling the speaker maybe. But for your sake and the sake of the future, I'll do my best to adjust."

"Alright, as long as you try. Shall we head to the deck?" Yuya asked, grabbing his duel disk from the desk at the foot of the bed.

"Let's… My plants are so eagerly waiting to be fed..." Yuri answered, a sinister glare and expression taking hold of his face.

"Yuri…"

"I'm sorry, I was a bit too eager. I'll try a little harder to restrain that habit next time."

"As long as you try Yuri… As long as you try…"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 14 of Act 1!  
**

 **There was a lot I wanted to accomplish here with Yuri and I don't feel like I did it correctly.**

 **"I mean, writing character doubt is easy enough if you knew how to set it up. You did it before in the last fan fic you wrote."**

 **Yeah, but I had a clear idea of the character in that one. Yuri however is a special case, he's a bit more enigmatic and closed off by comparison. I had to take several liberties with his character so that it would fit the character arc I had planned for him. And it needed it to start with him realizing the gravity of being a Vassal, the gravity of ruling through fear, and the consequences of being a lone wolf.**

 **Originally, I was planning for Yuri to be a ruthless, dictator type ruler where both Humans and Spirits feared him. But since Zarc would wake up if the Spirit population would become too unhappy, Yuri would make things shitty but not enough to awaken the Dragon King, who was a kinder ruler to the Spirits. But that was until I saw CGP Grey's video _The Rules for Rulers_ and reconsidered the kind of ruler he would be. You see, while dictators are mostly about hyping themselves up and treats anyone beneath them poorly, they still have an inner circle that they MUST keep happy, usually through a big salary. And while I'm certain Yuri won't ever care about money and would be willing to give the treasures to whatever council he has... If he keeps treating them ALL like trash that needs to be taken out, they'll overthrow him and kill him because no amount of money is worth the mistreatment. And if that happened, Zarc would wake up and continue his rule, ending the story there.  
**

 **As a result, I had to make Yuri more doubtful of his abilities outside of dueling and being a soldier since he was never taught that or learned it for himself. He never knew how to befriend anyone nor try to ask for help when he needed it, which is extremely detrimental when trying to run a country since NO MAN RULES ALONE. Even Dennis, his informant, is nothing more than that to Yuri, since he would always hunt the girls alone completely by himself after getting the dirt on them from MacField. And because he was a loner, he wouldn't even know how to approach others with a problem and would do his best to conceal it. That's why I had Yuya crack the haughty facade that Yuri had over his crippling weakness in an attempt to make the start of Yuri's character development believable. I want him to grow out of being the soldier who acted more like a tool in Leo's schemes and start acting like a person. A person who makes wise cracks and would troll the Hell out of people, but a person never-the-less.  
**

 **But what do you, dear readers, think about all of this? Is it working? Is it not working? Have I busted my balls for nothing?**

 **"Going by how far you're willing to explain this, I'd say it won't be for nothing."**

 **Yeah, because it's SOOOOO comforting to hear it from you.**

 **"I may be the Goddess of Strife and Discord, but I could be honest... Sometimes..."**

 **Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

 **Anyway, that is all I have for this week. So...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	16. A1C15: Departure

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"But potatoes are delicious!" Yuya argued, exasperation finally showing through.

"They're versatile, but hardly worth much on its own. Potatoes lack both a strong flavor and the nutrients a person needs on a daily basis, despite having a high caloric value. So it's subtle flavor is better suited to enhance the other ingredients of a dish." Yuri replied calmly.

"What about a baked potato? Or even mashed potatoes?"

"No one eats a plain potato, they usually add some form of topping. And mashed potatoes contain butter and several other seasonings that flavor it, so it's never just the potato alone. And while a higher quality could have a better taste, I wouldn't know since Academia's kitchen staff use rather average quality ingredients."

"They do? But can't they afford better ones? I mean your school was practically a castle! Didn't you guys have the money for better things?"

"We were being trained as soldiers, so luxuries were few and far in between. And the Professor needed the extra funds in case the school needed emergency repairs, the students needed medical aid, or the Arc Area Project needed a good boost in development."

"No wonder you turned out the way you did, you didn't have enough good food in your stomach."

"That's truer than you know…" Yuri mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I was saying that the cooks were fairly skilled. So, the meals we ate weren't bad in any way shape or form."

"Oh, well that's good."

Before they reached the door to the outside, the two Vassals saw Cassandra and Iris being all sneaky as they peered out from beyond the door frame. Outside, Yuya and Yuri could see their Synchro counterpart and Rin dueling with Yuto, Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri acting as an audience. Since there was nothing inherently suspicious about what was happening outside, the efforts that these two were going through are for nothing. Instead, the two stewards were making themselves look bad with their ominous leering.

"It's nice to know we have guardian angels watching over us every step of the way." Yuri commented. Iris and Cassandra jumped and let out a squeal, turning to face the source of the voice. Only to relax as it was only their Lords who snuck up on them.

"You scared us Lord Yuri… We didn't think you two would be leaving your room so soon. So what brings you out here?" Cassandra asked. Both the Standard and Fusion Vassals held up their arms, showing the stewards the duel disks strapped to them. Iris made a silent 'ahh' while Cassandra just nodded before speaking.

"Well, then I suppose we'll take our leave then. Make sure they don't do anything stupid Lord Yuri, you're the responsible one."

"Yeah, he's the – Wait! What about me!? I'm responsible!" Yuya asked. Cassandra just quickly bowed and hastily retreated before the entertainer could ask more questions. The Vassal then turned to his steward who just shrugged before doing the same, leaving a confused Yuya and an amused Yuri.

"It seems our stewards have more bite than they let on. Do you think it's because she's going to have to serve Yugo?" Yuri asked.

"Maybe… But man, that was just rude."

"I wouldn't be too harsh on her, it's been a long day."

"That's literally all of us… Yeah, I guess you're right… Duel?"

"Duel. First, let's see how our counterpart is doing. From here, I could tell it's not going to end well for him."

With a nod, the two stepped out onto the deck and began walking towards the duel that was taking place. As they got closer however, Yuya could see what a bad position his Synchro counterpart was in his duel with Rin. On Yugo's field, there was a single monster in defense position with nothing in his back row. On the other hand, Rin's field was filled with four monsters, two continuous spells, a continuous trap, and a face down. It would take a miracle for the Synchro Vassal to turn it around.

"Yuya! Over here!"

The Standard Vassal looked over to the call and saw Yuto trying to catch his attention. Both he and Yuri began approaching and noticed that they have a case of drinks with them. That and Yuzu was the only one not watching the duel, instead intently writing something down on a note pad.

"What a surprise to see you all together so soon, so what's the occasion?" Yuri asked.

"Boredom, so we decided to check up on these two. And it's to piss off the two watch birds that was at the door. Also, have some of this Yuya." Serena replied before giving the Standard Vassal a chilled drink. Looking at the label, the entertainer sees that the colorless drink was called Mystique, a journey for your taste buds.

"None for me? Honestly, it's like you have the manners of a stray cat, you're so fickle." Yuri commented.

"Blow me. You have arms, go get one yourself." Serena retorted, before taking another sip. A closer examination of the girl's face revealed that it was slightly flushed.

"Are… Are you Intoxicated?" Yuri asked. His tone was not condescending or anything, it was serious and slightly worried. Fortunately for him, no one could pick that up that portion of his words.

"We told her not to drink too many but she kept doing it. Now I think she's drunk, but won't admit it." Ruri replied.

"I'm not drunk, just a bit buzzed. Some of these have more alcohol than others and weird ass flavors. Let me tell you, liquid lasagna doesn't taste as good as the real thing… It's also cold which makes it taste worse."

"I managed to get liquid fried chicken… Tasted like cold oil… I had to dump the rest over the edge of the ship…" Yuto commented, shivering at the memory.

"I think I'll pass…" Yuya said, passing his bottle to Yuri. The Fusion Vassal looked at the bottle of colorless liquid before shrugging, opening the bottle, and drinking it. Yuya stared at him as he finished the entire bottle, wondering just what he got that had him downing the suspicious liquid.

"Not what I expected it to be." Yuri said as he placed the bottle down on the floor. Looking over towards his Synchro counterpart, sweat beads covered his face as his eyes were intensely focusing on trying to figure out a strategy. By comparison, Rin was calm and her eyes were relaxed, almost as if she had already won the duel. Impressive to say the least since she should have no memories on how to duel.

"How is he doing by the way?" Yuya asked, pointing at Yugo.

"This is his and Rin's third match, he lost the last two." Yuzu answered without looking up from her notepad.

"Wow! For my twin, you're pretty bad at dueling! You sure know how to amuse me friend!" Yuri jeered, loud enough for Yugo to hear. However, the Synchro Vassal didn't shout anything back, focusing intensely on the duel before him.

"My turn! I play tuner monster, Velocity Lightning Rat in attack position!" Yugo shouted, drawing a card from his deck before playing it. A small, adorable rodent coated with electricity appeared on field, using its cute eyes to glare at Rin.

"Aww, I think he likes me."

"Then you won't like this at all! Lightning Rat's effect activates! When he's successfully summoned, I can summon another tuner monster of the same level or lower from my deck! I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice! And then I play the magic card Try Hard Tinkering, I special summon Speedroid Menko from the graveyard in defense mode, with its effect negated and attack and defense at zero!"

Two strange looking machines appeared onto Yugo's field, one was rectangular and flat while the other was a triangular pyramid with eyes. Yugo seemed confident with his set up, but Rin seemed unfazed by the sudden jump in her opponent's field.

"Two level three tuners and two level four monsters, he's going to Synchro summon..." Yuya said.

"An obvious assumption." Yuri replied bluntly.

"I tune Velocity Double Zero Stag with Velocity Lightning Rat and-!" Yugo shouted before being interrupted by his opponent.

"Hold it! I activate my trap card, Unnatural Resonance! If my opponent controls two or more tuner monsters, I can use one of them to Synchro summon a monster from my extra deck using material from my side of the field! I tune Windwitch – Polar Bell with Velocity Lightning Rat!"

Cursing under his breath, Yugo could only watch as both his and Rin's monster rose into the air as Lightning Rodent became three green rings, flying to surround the white clad female.

"Blistering chill, be warded away by the sounds of gathering joy… And feel the might of our thundering voice! Synchro summon! Level seven! Windwitch – Carol of the Bells!"

Emerging from the light, a white-haired girl who wore a red hooded cloak over a red and white suit appeared. She swung a shepherd's crook and the bells attached to it rung loudly, echoing throughout the entire hangar.

"Continuous magic Soothing Wind Chime activates, I recover 200 life points for summoning a WIND monster. And continuous magic Enchanting Bell Choir activates, Windwitch monsters gains 400 attack for every Windwitch on the field, Carol's attack goes up by 1600."

"3600 attack is a bit of a challenge… What will you do now dear Yugo?" Yuri mumbled.

"You're really not holding back are you? Are you sure you don't remember how to duel?" Yugo asked.

"I don't. But something about all this is very familiar… And I wish I could tell what it was."

"I think I know what you're talking about, so let me see if you remember this! I tune Velocity Double Zero Stag with Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at the speed of light! Synchro summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The mechanical pyramid divided up into three rings and surrounded the steel horned monster on his field. And once the flash of light that followed faded, a black and white colored dragon with teal wings emerged and let out a loud roar that was a bit uncomfortable in the space they were all in. But for Rin, she stared intently at Yugo's summoned monster and her head tilted in confusion.

"Have I seen him before? It feels like I have…"

"He practically grew up with us. Every time I got serious, he takes flight and wins the match. But… I guess you still can't remember any of that… God damn it, how am I supposed to help you remember anything when even dueling doesn't work?" Yugo answered before becoming crestfallen.

"Yugo, I don't know what you're thinking, but everything you're doing right now? All of this? IT'S helping me a lot. Yeah, I can't remember any of this… But I could still feel something from the things that you do, a sense of nostalgia. And this is the first time I feel this way and I don't want it to stop. So please stop putting yourself down and keep doing what you're doing!" Rin said. Yugo was speechless, but a smile came back to his face and determination returned to his eyes. The others found themselves smiling at the sight as well, even Yuzu, despite focusing so intently on her notepad. And Yuri too, he showed one that was small and honest, something that he didn't expect out of himself.

"Alright! Let's do this! First, Soothing Wind Chime gives me 200 life points for summoning a WIND monster! Next! If Velocity Double Zero Stag is used as material for a Synchro summon, I get to attack each of your monsters once!" Yugo shouted. A silvery aura surrounded the dragon before it roared proudly, echoing off the far walls of the hangar and causing his audience to momentarily flinch. Rin still wasn't at all fazed by this display, the calm smile still firmly planted on her face.

"But all of my Windwitches are stronger than Clear Wing due to Enchanting Bell Choir, so how will you beat me?"

"I'll use this! Magic card Dangerous Double Tap! I banish two Velocity monsters in my graveyard, add one of their attack to my monster and replace its effect with the other until the end of the turn! I add Velocity Active Combat Patrol's attack to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's! I also change Clear Wing's effect to Velocity Soulless Parabellum's! Now I can deal double the battle damage with each attack!"

The white colored dragon let out a roar as it's silver aura grew more and more intense, almost becoming blinding. Where once it's attack power was a strong 2500, now it was a mighty 4400 and more than enough to overcome Rin's strongest monster.

"Here we go! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack Windwitch – Ice Bell! We'll work our way up!"

"While Carol of the Bells is on the field, you can only target her for an attack!"

"Doesn't matter! I'll tear through her like tissue paper! Go Clear Wing! Senpuu no Hell Dive Slasher!" Yugo shouted. The dragon flew high up into the air as a torrent of air spiraled around it's body before it started its fast dive towards Rin's monster.

"Continuous Trap activate! Soul Easing Funeral Bell! If a Windwitch monster is attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 points of attack!" Rin shouted as her continuous trap card glowed.

"But 3900 is still higher!"

"Is it though?"

"What do you mean!? Of course it – Shit!" Yugo shouted as his eyes went to Carol of the Bells.

"I activate Carol's monster effect! All 'Bell' cards on my field has their effect power doubled until the end of the turn! Funeral Bell now lowers Clear Wing's attack by a 1000!" Rin yelled. Her monster shook her crook, ringing the bells as it resonated with the sounds of its fellow bells on the field. During its flight, Clear Wing staggered as the dragon's attack power was brought down to 3400, just under Carol's.

"Not to rub salt in an open wound but… Enchanting Bell Choir is also affected! Now for every Windwitch on my field, their attacks go up by 800! There are four on my field, so Carol gains 3200 attack!"

What was once a small difference of 200 was suddenly transformed into a massive gap of 1800. The dragon continued its attack as Rin's monster spun her crook in front of her, drawing a seal as the bells jingled and rang. The moment Clear Wing touched the completed seal, the dragon exploded into a puff of snowflakes, slowly blanketing the deck in white.

"My, how festive." Yuri commented, holding his hand out.

"Well I guess that's where my planning stops for today…" Yuzu said, closing her note pad before the snow could ruin the paper.

"Sorry buddy, thought we would win if I brought you out." Yugo said to Clear Wing's card, duel disk deactivating.

"That was very unprofessional of you to lose all three duels my dear Yugo. Would you like me to teach you how to… How do I say it so even a simpleton like you gets it? Ah, yes, get good?" Yuri commented with a snicker.

"Fuck you! I tried! And I don't want any help from you!"

"Are you sure you weren't holding back on her? I mean, you kind of… Um…" Yuya said, fumbling around for the right word.

"He was for the first two, but not on that last one. She just simply got better at dueling over the last four years." Yuto explained.

"Is it really skill if I can't remember any of the plays I made? I think it's just luck that I won three times." Rin commented.

"No, what you just showed was skill. You cornered him, the guy would've lost no matter what he did. So I'd say you still got it in you. Drink?" Serena replied before presenting Rin a bottle of Mystique.

"Sure?" She answered, taking the open bottle of colorless liquid. Once sip caused her to flinch instantly and passed the drink to Yugo, smiling sweetly to convince him to drink it. As a result, the Vassal chugged it down and immediately ran to the edge of the ship, evicting the contents of his stomach into the void.

"How did you know what to do? This is practically only your third duel with your memories gone and you still won flawlessly." Ruri asked, ignoring the vomiting motorist.

"Well… Every time I look at my hand and the cards I draw, I get an idea and go into automatic. And when Yugo does something, my gut seems to always think ahead and I just go along with it."

"I think somewhere in the back of your mind, you're remembering something about dueling. This is the most progress we've made with Rin's memories throughout the whole year. It took us several weeks just to get her to have some vague familiarity of us." Yuzu explained.

"I guess Yugo had something to do with it. He gives me this feeling I never felt before. And as I said before, I don't want him to stop doing whatever he's doing to me because I like it."

"Rin… Don't make it sound so weird…" Yugo groaned before resuming his vomiting. There was a collective laugh that the others shared as Rin looked at everyone in confusion. But at this point, the others noticed Yuri's genuine laugh and smile, an oddity considering his past personality and history. Reading the situation, Yuya decided to intervene before someone makes a comment.

"Hey! Let's keep the good times rolling! Who wants to duel next!?"

"Sorry Lord Yuya, but all of you need to clear the deck. We're ready to leave for ARC-V." A voice said. The group looked towards the voice and saw Edwin and Huygen walking towards them, Ed was holding an intricate staff while Hue was fiddling with the metal gauntlet on his arm.

"Stargazer?" Yuzu asked, looking at the white clad magician

"Yes, but my name is Edwin, or Ed if you prefer. It's a pleasure to meet face to face." He said as he made a small bow.

"Did you just say we're ready to leave?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we've finally finished loading all the junk from the castle. So all that's left is getting you guys off the deck." Hugh replied.

"Do we really need to leave? I kind of want to see the new world with my own eyes." Yuya replied.

"You could simply do that after we enter ARC-V my lord." Ed replied.

"I think he means he wants to see us do our thing and watch the Litany go into ARC-V first hand." Huy commented.

"But there's an inherent risk of appearing in a dangerous location. So it's better for them to be within the safety of the hull."

"Let's let them decide whether they feel safe on deck or not. Do you guys feel safe up here?" Hugh asked, looking at the group.

"I'm feeling pretty safe." The motorist replied.

"What he said." Serena agreed.

"I'm with Yuya on this." Yuto answered.

"I'd like to see the world too. We've been stuck here for a year." Ruri responded.

"Seeing a real sky is nice, so I'll take the risk." Rin replied.

"I'm kind of curious as to how you move between here and ARC-V." Yuzu said.

"I enjoy being where everyone else is." The Fusion Vassal stated, causing those closest to him to take a lone step away from him.

"There you have it, we'll be staying." Yuya said.

"Then I must ask you all to be prepared to run back inside. Just in case we wind up somewhere undesirable. Are you ready Hue?" Ed asked, looking towards his partner. Wordlessly, the Timegazer gave a thumb's up with his left fist whilst holding up the metal covered right. That was all Ed needed to know.

"Then let's begin…"

The two magicians walked up onto two outcroppings on the Litany's deck, parallel to one another with Ed on the left and Huy on the right. A large brass colored arc shot out of the Timegazer's gauntlet while the Stargazer spun his staff above his head. And not too long afterwards, Ed began chanting loudly…

"To the guiding stars beyond the night skies, I call to thee to light our path through the vale. Let no harm befall our crew and guests, and grant us safe passage into the new world! Horoscope Divination!"

Ed stopped spinning the staff and swiftly held it in front of him, many blue lights shot out and made contact with the thick pink mist, causing it to stir. This was when Hugh began a chant of his own…

"Unyielding torrent called time, I command your flow to wane in the presence of our vessel. Become a pleasant stream so that we shall not be swept up by your waves and be lost to the ages! Inverse Gearwise!"

Stance widened and arms extended, the brass arc nearly encircled Huygen as faint ticking sounds were heard. A faint image of a clock face appeared in front of the magician and the clouds begin to stir even more than before.

"Space-Time! Under our ethereal authority, we order you to open your dimensional doors and lead us into the new world! ARC-V!" The two shouted. The swirling clouds split and opened, revealing a pitch-black hole in the clouds, which seemed very foreboding and dangerous. Before anyone could get a word out, they felt the Litany underneath them move slowly towards the hole in the rift.

With both fear and excitement in their hearts, they watched as the hole in the rift got closer and closer to them. Yuya could feel the sweat roll off the back of his neck… As he was about to enter an unknown world for the first time… So many things have already changed, so what else awaits him beyond the darkness?

Before any speculations could manifest in his mind, the Litany of Thunder entered the blackness… And thrust them all into the world of ARC-V.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 15 of Act 1 and the end of the Act!  
**

 **Here we go! We've finally opened the door and took our first real step into the world of ARC-V! As a sneak peek, here's what you could be expecting from the next Act!**

 **Duels! City Ruins! Paranoia! Reunions! More Duels!**

 **Houses! Actual boring stuff like Politics! Talking to people! Even more Duels! Did I mention Dueling?**

 **And my best attempts at Humor and Drama!**

 **It'll be glorious as our Vassals are going to learn about the world they'll rule first hand!**

 **"But after you write that other story of yours."**

 **Yeah... I'll be taking a break from writing Vassals and be focusing on this other idea I have. It may be October when I start writing Vassals again, so you might have to wait that long before you find out what's going on. Maybe you'll be still be here when I come back or maybe you won't, I just have to run the risk and hope for the best. But I can assure you, I will return back to Vassals to deliver the Arc-V stuff you crave.**

 **"Can't they just read other fics? I mean, that's why there's a whole section on Arc-V stories."**

 **Variety and lack of updates is the reason. Regardless, I must ask you, the audience, to leave behind a review that tells me what you thought of this Act as a whole? Was there enough set up for future events? How did I portray the characters? Was there some contradictory facts? And maybe leave behind what you expect out of me in the next Act.  
**

 **That is all I can say about that. So before I end it, allow me to give shout outs to the Users who were kind enough to Favorite Vassals of the Dragon.**

 **AkaYuu, Apprentice to Fantasy, ArnciaCielo27, Citylover96, Demon Lord Luciela, Fan of Fanfics21, Four Eyes Pokerface, Juny23, Kameron the Phantom, Lumaking, Nightshadow5965, Pandora the Ghost Elf, PhotonDragon16, R3dLuv3Singin, Rarityfangirl31, Ray Akaba 210, Ryu-Ran 2200, Style1234, Swift4Sweeper, The Biggest Yami x Yugi fan, Totoisnothere, Yagami Kari Hikari, Yuarc V, Zaconator and Zackis, aqua9597, fairygirl0428, fenrir0612, novadragon1000, sliferskydragonXxXx, spiritwolfee, star the wolf, story magic, wqsaey, yugkemoniony1X, and yukichanaru.**

 **And thank you all who Followed and left a Review for this story as you're telling me that I'm doing something right with this story. I hope you all continue to give me support and the feedback necessary to make this story more enjoyable for everyone. Remember to be polite and reasonable and I shall see you at the start of Act 2!**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	17. Transmission 2850193

/TIME 0257.

/ACCESSING CHANNEL 158.

/ENCRYPTION PATTERN "CHRYSANTHEMUM" IN EFFECT.

/COMMUNICATION ROOM STATUS…

/…

/…

/…

/ACTIVE.

/WELCOME, AURORA.

Aurora: To the brothers and sisters of the Protectors of Daylight. I have received word that there has been a dimensional breach, meaning that the 'Vassals' have arrived.

/WELCOME, AMATERASU.

Amaterasu: What do wish for us to do Mother? Shall we track and intercept? Obtain some high value hostages for the cause?

Aurora: No, let's not. If these 'Vassals' are connected to Zarc, then holding onto them will be no doubt suicidal. Instead we'll observe them, watch every move they make and make plans in accordance to their actions.

Amaterasu: As you say Mother. Shall I relay your suggestions to our allied parties?

Aurora: Please do.

/WELCOME, HOU YI.

Hou Yi: Boring! Let's just hit them where it hurts! See how they like it if we ripped everything they ever loved out of their hands!

Amaterasu: Curb your tongue Brother! Never speak of such barbarity in front of our dear Mother!

Hou Yi: I don't know if you noticed Sis, but… We're fighting in a God forsaken war! There's no time things like "politeness"!

Aurora: Hou Yi, please restrain yourself. Patience has its merits, something you still have to learn.

Hou Yi: But –!

Aurora: And need I remind you how close you are to being banished? You were threatening to sexually assault a Spirit we've been holding hostage if she didn't divulge information on Aaraung secrets. And THEN proceeded to do it anyway just to spite her. We were lucky that Ra and Sol were close by to stop you before you had done the deed. And knowing you and how you handle interrogations, her sanity would've gone past the point of no return before all relevant information could be obtained.

Amaterasu: Not only did you violate our strict polices for dealing with prisoners, but you also violated the basic principles of Human decency. They may be our enemies in this war, but they at least deserve some respect. We're not the Mad Dogs, those savages REDEFINE what it means to rape, pillage, and burn.

/WELCOME, RA.

/WELCOME, SOL.

Ra: We are the protectors of this world Brother. The virtuous paragons who inspire others through example, teach them the etiquette of war and the strength of Humankind. Not… Whatever darkness you intend of inflicting upon our enemies.

Sol: And I don't think your wife, God rest her soul, would like it if you turned into the very thing that killed her. I get that you want revenge, we all do. But it will come when Zarc and his armies prostrate themselves before Mother and start kissing the ground she walks on. Won't that look great!?

Hou Yi: That does sound funny… Watching the self-proclaimed Supreme Dragon King bow down before the glory that is Mother… You've convinced me.

Aurora: Good.

/WELCOME, APOLLO

Apollo: Big Bro Hou!

Hou Yi: I told you not to call me that…

Apollo: What the Hell man!? I get that she's a legit hot piece of ass, but really!? Rape!? That's a whole new low for you!

Amaterasu: Did… Did you only just read that report now!?

Apollo: I just couldn't be bothered. Not when I was busy with the photo that came with it."

Sol: TMI! TMI!

Ra: Brother… You are aware that she's a Mother of two children, right? One of whom is as old as you are…. Right?

Apollo: Oh… Well she's a total MILF then. I don't know what they feed them in Spiritville, but DAMN! I didn't think a 60 something year old could look so sexy and tight! Like have you seen her face!? Her legs!? Ass!? Hips!? BREASTS!?

Aurora: APOLLO!

Apollo: You look good too Mom.

Aurora: That's not what I meant! This is an official meeting that's meant to discuss our actions in response to the arrival of Zarc's Vassals... Not a tangent in which you describe our prisoner's appearance in perverse detail!

Amaterasu: I can't believe we have someone like him as our Brother…

Ra: We can't deny his abilities as a Doctor though… Even if he uses that as an excuse to inappropriately touch all of us…

Apollo: I can't help if all of you got some rockin bods! Anyway, what's next on the agenda? Cause I got to get back to spy – I mean, watching the window to heaven that is our prisoner.

Sol: Why bother hiding it Brother? You already described how she looks.

Aurora: Amaterasu… Did we get a response from any of our allies yet?

Amaterasu: We have Mother. And most of them consists of arguments on why we shouldn't hold back… With the leader of the Trench Worms giving us a thousand reasons why we should attack the Vassals. And so far, each one is reasonable…

Hou Yi: See, even they want to fuck them over.

Aurora: I'm sorry, but didn't SOMEONE say that they weren't going to attack because they were convinced? That's strange… Where could he have gone?

Hou Yi: I was just stating a fact Mother, no need to get all sarcastic with me.

Apollo: He just sayin things. No need to scold Big Bro Hou for freedom of speech.

Hou Yi: Stop calling me that!

Amaterasu: I just received a response from Daedalus!

Ra: The leader of the Scholars of Repentance? How exciting! Usually he never comments on anything our alliance has shared.

Sol: Apparently, he's a busy man. Science and stuff like that. I wonder what changed?

Aurora: Who knows? My Father is usually wrapped up in his Research and Development… We rarely get a chance to talk…

Apollo: Well Sis? What did the big man say?"

Amaterasu: He would like to talk to everyone in the alliance and argue why Mother's suggestion is the correct course of action. He's opening up a discussion room for the leaders of the alliance to both compile all notes on Zarc and his infrastructure and explain how this wait period could benefit us all.

Aurora: Channel number?

Amaterasu: Number 005 in… Twenty minutes.

Aurora: Then let's start preparing for it. All of you, start compiling your findings and be ready to present. And for Heaven's sake Apollo, don't be late.

Apollo: Yes! Madam Mom! I'll be so early, I wouldn't have been born yet! Ciao!

/UNTIL NEXT TIME, APOLLO.

Ra: With the short time we have, I'll see if I can find anything on the Vassals. If they are related to Zarc, something is bound to come up.

Aurora: Do it, but keep it relevant.

Ra: Of course, Mother. Would you care to help me Sister?

Sol: Don't need to ask, I need a break from training the recruits. I'll be down in the archives Brother.

Ra: Thank you Sister. Then we shall see you soon Mother. Please excuse us.

/UNTIL NEXT TIME, RA.

/UNTIL NEXT TIME, SOL.

Hou Yi: Guess I'll go refresh myself on what I got out of that woman. See if I could sort out the mess that is my desk.

Amaterasu: Twenty minutes, remember that Brother.

Hou Yi: Got it… Don't be such a parrot…

/UNTIL NEXT TIME, HOU YI.

Amaterasu: Shall I brew you your tea Mother?

Aurora: Yes please…

Amaterasu: Then I shall be up shortly.

/UNTIL NEXT TIME, AMATERASU.

Aurora: Let's hope these Vassals won't cause us any more head and heart aches… We already had more than enough from Zarc…

/UNTIL NEXT TIME, AURORA.

/TRANSMISSION TERMINATED…


	18. A2C1: Brave New World

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Yuya could see two things within his line of sight. The first was the deck of the Litany of Thunder, lit up by lights embedded into the wooden flooring. The second was a star speckled sky, twinkling brightly as the full moon gave of its sliver glow. A wave of relief washed over the entertainer, they made it…

Back to the real world.

"Transfer successful. Welcome to ARC-V my Lords." Edwin said as he lowered his staff.

"Or as the Humans would say, Welcome to Earth." Hue replied, brass arc retreating into his gauntlet. The Vassals and the girls breathed in the night air around them, crisp and clean, and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"We're home…" Ruri said with a smile.

"I miss you sky! That neon bullshit was an eyesore!" Yugo shouted as he outstretched his arms, trying to hug all that was above him.

"Agreed, all of this is so much prettier." Rin replied, staring out at all the lights that broke the blanket of night.

"I recognize some stars and constellations above us, extra proof in case any of you are doubting that this is Earth." Yuri announced as he began scanning the stars above them.

"Good to know." Serena replied plainly, not really interested in what he said. Yuto walked over to the edge of the deck and looked over the railing, noting how only a few lights doted the lands below them.

"Is it usually this dark down there?" He asked, looking over at the two magicians.

"Spirits out here in the rural wilderness hold a certain reticence for technology, so they tend to avoid it." Ed answered.

"Other places give off a 'Bright Lights, Big City' kind of thing where Spirits hang around after dark." Hugh added with a yawn.

"And what about Human cities?" Yuya asked, looking over towards the dark horizon. The two magicians were reluctant to answer and looked down in shame, leaving Yuzu to answer her friend with the truth.

"All of our cities are in ruins. No lights or night life, just rubble."

"Oh…"

"Yuya, this is a war, you can't expect one side to resemble the other. Heartland was the same, most of the city's infrastructure was destroyed and we had to make do with what we had. Gas fueled generators, hand pumps, manual tools, and learning artisan skills became common place. So, I imagine it'll be the same for the people out there, surviving off whatever's left." Yuto replied somberly.

"I know… I just had some hope to find a signal of some kind, to let us know that someone's there."

"An illogical tactic for survivors to make. First of all, they're wasting limited resources that could be placed elsewhere keeping it lit/powered. And second, it will inadvertently draw in enemies as well since it's shouting out to the surrounding area 'Hey! There are people here!'. So, the likely hood of us finding such a thing is close to zero." Yuri answered bluntly.

"Well aren't you a letdown? Let him dream of better things." Rin growled, clearly annoyed by the Fusion Vassal's words.

"Again, being a realist here. Regardless, I'm sure we'll encounter other Humans in the near future, we're horribly tenacious creatures after all."

"I'm not sure how I feel about being called a 'creature'…" Ruri commented.

"Hell! I don't know how to feel about him calling himself one of us! Just look at him!" Serena shouted, gesturing towards the soldier.

"Serena, stop poking the bear, he hasn't done anything." Yuya said before this could escalate. The girl wanted to argue but held her tongue, the entertainer was right, she was trying to pick a fight with the Fusion Vassal over nothing. Serena turned to her Standard counterpart to see if she could get an opinion out of her. Luckily, that look Yuzu has meant that she shared similar sentiments.

"Yuya, you do realize this is weird for all of us, right? He helped cause all of this and now he's trying to casually talk to us."

"I still can't believe he COULD talk to us like a normal person instead of being a big-headed asshole." Yugo commented. His Standard counterpart proceeded to fold his arms and gave them all a stern glare, a rare sight since Yuya rarely displayed such a look.

"And you didn't think it was weird for me? Ever since I met Yuri again, I had a weird feeling and decided to trust him despite everything he put us through. But then I saw something that got rid of any doubt I had, a shred of Humanity. And this right here is proof of that, Yuri's trying to connect with other people. Sure, he's still rough around the edges, but who isn't? I know I'm not perfect, are you?"

It was hard to argue against something like that. The Fusion Vassal made an effort to converse with them and they were giving him flak for it. With a sigh, they mumbled out an apology and Yuya gave a satisfied nod. It wasn't the kind of apology the entertainer expected out of them, but it was a good start. Though before anyone could say anything, one of the Litany's crew member ran out onto the deck with something to report.

"We've determined our location! Aulra continent, Standard Domain, 250 kilometers from the Capital Lu Kng!"

"Alright then, we'll drop off Lord Yuya first. Set a course for Siocha." Ed answered.

"We can't sir! We're in the path of a Cloudian migration! ETA, 20 minutes!"

"Then we land for the night and wait until they pass. It may take a while, but at least we'll be safe." Huy answered simply. The Spirit gave a salute before running back into the depths of the Litany, leaving the Vassals and girls for an explanation.

"Cloudians? Like the guys who leave around a bunch of fog counters?" Yugo asked.

"That's the one. They like to move from place to place in these giant groups, forcing flyers to wait until they pass completely." Hugh answered.

"Aren't they just clouds though? We could take them on." Serena asked.

"We could, but will most likely suffocate to death before we could defeat all of them. So, it's better to land and let them pass overhead. The Cloudians also hold a heavy grudge towards both Zarc and the Humans, since the war generated all sorts of smoke and ash that pollutes 'their' sky." Ed explained.

"That… Sounds bad…" Ruri commented, letting the thought of being strangled by clouds enter her head.

"Though it's kind of a shame that we can't use this opportunity to observe them, I'm fairly curious as to how they behave. Are they like our two magicians here? Or more animalistic?" Yuri replied.

"We could tie you to some balloons and leave you up here." The motorist suggested.

"Yugo." Yuya said.

"Sorry."

"As entertaining as that sounds, I'm fairly exhausted and will be retiring shortly."

"I'm with him, it's been a long day…" Yuto agreed tiredly, feeling odd for agreeing with his Fusion counterpart. Most of them felt similarly, seeing that today was particularly taxing on their sanity. Though…

"I think I'll stay a bit longer out here, watch the stars." Rin said as she looked up.

"And I'll be staying with her!" Yugo added with a shout.

"That's fine, just don't stay up too late. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be just as bad and we're going to need our strength." Yuya replied, having a premonition of an exhaustive tomorrow.

"Somehow I doubt that. I mean this guy has been grinding my gears since we met." Serena said with a scoff, gesturing towards the Fusion Vassal.

"The good kind of grinding I hope." He retorted with a smirk. The girl slowly turned to Yuri, eyelids twitching and gaze burning as she curled her fingers into a tight fist, knuckles cracking. And luckily before things escalated again, the soldier got the message and made a hasty but calm exit.

"Well it's been a pleasant evening with everyone, but I think I'll retire to bed now. Good night."

While Serena smiled at the effectiveness of her threat, some of it was deflated when she saw the entertainer shaking his head in shame. But Yuya stopped and looked around him once more, noting the Vassals, Girls, Magicians, and the world surrounding the Litany of Thunder.

For the former two, he was making slow progress in building a circle of trusting friends. Though that last comment might have put him slightly back, Yuya could certainly say that the others were a little more tolerant of his Fusion counterpart. But the entertainer's going to have to talk to Yuri about his snarky remarks, seeing that it was counterproductive to their bonding.

For the Hue and Ed, Yuya felt like they were connecting well with their supposed enemies. They were well mannered and the others reciprocated that politeness, seeing that the two Spirits earned it. So at least the entertainer didn't have to worry about that.

Then there was the world at large… Somewhere out there, Humans were struggling to survive off the desolation Zarc's war brought. And at the same time, Spirits were living it easy and supporting this ongoing battle. It was going to be a major undertaking to bring these feuding races together, but at least the entertainer knew he wasn't alone in this effort. And so long as he had their support, the Vassal was ready to fix this damaged planet called ARC-V.

With a small smile, he turned around and faced the world beyond the Litany's railing. And at the top of his lungs, the entertainer shouted out towards the horizon. A greeting to the uncertain future.

"Hello world! My name is Sakaki Yuya! And we're here to make things better!"

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 1 to this brand new Act! Hello, it's been forever. To you who waited for this story to update, I apologize. So many new fandoms to follow and not enough time to write about them. Still, I hope to finish this story one day. That I promise.  
**

 **"After he slugs through like two, three other stories he has on the back burner."**

 **It'll be difficult, but I'll persevere. It's about finishing the story for those still waiting for the ending, myself included. And even if I'm the only one left, I'll continue on. Because that's my duty as a writer.**

 **"Now that's just badass."**

 **Yep. But now I have nothing left to say except I hope that you, my dear readers, will continue to show your support until the very end. It means a lot if you do.**

 **"Because only you can stop bad writers from writing bad fan fiction."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	19. A2C2: Discordant Duet

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Staring at the darkened ceiling of his shared room, the serenity of sleep escapes Yuya. Between the loud ticks of the clock and the deathly silence of a resting Yuri, the entertainer couldn't find the power to will himself into slumber. And once several more minutes continue to pass, the Vassal threw the light covers off his body and put on his shoes. Seeing that laying around won't make him tired, Yuya decided to see if a brief walk would change that.

But before leaving, he took his duel disk that was resting on top of the desk at the foot of the bed. The entertainer wasn't sure why he would need it, but it was comforting to hang onto something familiar. And maybe the Vassal could call the people on his contact list, even if the likelihood of it succeeding was almost zero.

"Better than laying around." He thought as he left the room. It was a mostly silent walk to the deck as Yuya went through every number his duel disk held, unable to connect. His Mother, His Father, The Principal of You Show, The Kids, Reiji, the entertainer couldn't patch through to any of them… Yuya sighed, feeling the desperation and despair crawling up his back, what if they're not around anymore?

He violently shook his head, no, you can't be pessimistic about all of this. They're out there, surviving this nightmare... Yuya looked at the list again and saw that he skipped over someone, seeing that he knows she's alive and well. The entertainer tapped her number and made the call, to see if it was even possible to call anyone. Which in hindsight, would've saved the Standard Vassal a little heartache.

"Yuya?" Yuzu answered from the other end.

"Thank God… It still works…"

"But… You shouldn't have my duel disk's contact information, this is a completely different model from yours."

"I guess the one's we have are enchanted or something. Though I still can't contact Mom, Dad, or anyone else, just you." The entertainer answered.

"Yuya, you need to stop. We don't know what your duel disk could do, it could be tracking both callers for all we know. I'm fine since I'm a guest/prisoner on this ship, but the others are still considered the enemy by most Spirits."

"Alright, I'll stop and ask Iris about this tomorrow. But I can't sleep and need someone to talk to, are you up?"

"I'm on the deck, Cloudian gazing."

"Then I'll be up there shortly."

"See you soon." She said before hanging up. The entertainer hustled up the steps and opened the door to the Litany's deck, lit only by the moon now. And on the other end of the ship, close to the front, was Yuya's pink haired childhood friend. In the dimness of the moonlight and the gentle breeze of the night air, the entertainer could see that there was something ethereal about Yuzu, even if she wore some rough and tumble clothing.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Yuya asked as he stood next to his friend. The skies above them had a few big clouds rolling by, allowing some of the night lights to shine through. Though if you looked carefully, you could see those same clouds have faces on them, as well as smaller, nimbler clouds circling them. Those must be the Cloudians.

"Weird, isn't it? How something as mundane as cloud watching could change because of Spirits." Yuzu commented, not taking her eyes off the creatures.

"They're still pretty to look at, I mean just look how peaceful they are."

"I guess they are… Yuya, are you mad at me?"

The entertainer almost flinched at such a question, seeing how out of the blue it was. Mad? For what? "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong." He asked, eyebrows raised in a peculiar way. Yuzu proceeded to stare at the ground instead, taking note of the partially luminescent lines that surely surrounded the Litany. A magic circle that Iris came out to draw to ensure that nothing, Human and Spirit, could board while everyone slept.

But after a moment of silence, the girl gave a simple answer to the Vassal. "The threat I gave Yuri."

"Oh… Well… I'm less mad and more surprised about that." The entertainer answered. That wasn't entirely false, the Vassal was shocked when Yuzu violently threw his Fusion counterpart into a wall. Pinning him there as she gave a chillingly explicit threat that made the soldier quake in his boots. But while he wasn't mad per say… The entertainer was just heavily disappointed in the girl.

"Yuya, you don't need to lie to my face. The way you looked after I did that, you were hurt."

"You got me… But I wasn't mad, just disappointed and sad that you would straight up threaten someone. And I get that you've been through a lot, it's just… I don't like seeing that side of you…"

"Do you think I'm a monster because of that?"

"No! I would never think that! I just want to understand where that side of you comes from."

"It's… Not something you could get by listening Yuya… Spending three years fighting and another as a prisoner twists you into another person… All that exhaustion, anxiety, sorrow, hopelessness, and desperation… It's something that you could only understand with experience… And I don't want you to experience that, ever."

Yuzu then began walking back towards the door that leads back into the Litany, stride heavy and lackadaisical. Her face looked even more drained and the entertainer couldn't find a hint of the girl that he loved. Without thinking, Yuya reached out towards Yuzu and grabbed her shoulder.

"Yuzu wait!"

He was stopped when the girl gave him a deathly glare. And beneath the hand that grasped his friend, the Standard Vassal could feel her tremble heavily… As though Yuzu was trying to restrain herself from retaliating against the force that intended to stop her. But Yuya didn't break contact, this was too important for him to be chickening out.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, I want to help."

"Yuya, something like this can't be fixed in a single talk. You need to spend months and years of consoling before I start improving. I know you mean well, but you're not the best person for this. I'm sorry." It was harsh, yes… But important as it was the only way she could get her message across to Yuya. While he was thick headed beyond belief, Yuzu knew the boy could take a hint when it mattered.

"I still want to try. You were there for me every time I was depressed and unsure of myself, it's my turn to do the same. Please?"

And this isn't one of those times. But no matter how much Yuzu wanted to argue against him and just turn in for the night… Every bit of rational thought died before the soft, pleading gaze he gave her. She shouldn't give in to that yearning stare…

"Alright… You win…" But Yuzu did, unable to resist the entertainer's gentle nature. He smiled softly and turned her so that they were facing each other, eyes burning with determination. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea…

"Yuzu… Let's have a duel."

The girl broke away from the Vassal and began pacing about the deck, fingers rubbing her temples. But the moment the entertainer tried to speak, Yuzu soundly interrupted him.

"Yuya… That's the WORST thing you could do for me!"

"Yuzu, just hear me out."

"No! I don't know if you've been told this, but Dueling practically became struggle for survival ever since the war started! I've seen Duelists lose their LIVES because they made a misplay! And I've been in situations where I was barely able to make a comeback! And you want me to relive that!?" She shouted, slightly echoing against the surrounding landscape.

"That's why I want this to be a casual thing, no stakes. Just for a second, I want you to forget about all of this and focus on me. Forget the war, forget the stress, forget Zarc… And remember the good times we had, you deserve it." Yuya answered calmly.

"But–!"

"And don't you think your deck deserves a break from all that too? Your monsters must be afraid to fail you since you're always going into life/death battles. It'll be nice to reward them with a good, clean, relaxing game?"

The girl looked at the duel disk on her arm, staring at the cards slotted into the deck zone. She could feel the same pleading energy Yuya was giving off, as though the monster's themselves were being swayed by his words. And while that removed some of the hesitation, Yuzu had one last reserve about doing such a duel.

"I… I might lapse back into life/death mode… And you might get hurt because of that…"

"I'll be fine. Right now, I just need you to take it slow and relax. Okay?"

Yuzu pursed her lips in uncertainty, she still didn't think this would be a good idea… But the temptation was too strong and it wasn't helped by Yuya being very non-threating and gentle, something she sorely missed these last four years.

"Alright, I'll duel you, but only because I trust you."

With a nod, the two moved into position, facing each other as their duel disks activated. The entertainer smiled as the excitement of his first duel in four years filled his body, Yuzu being his opponent helped with that feeling. The Vassal flashed a friendly grin towards the girl... Though the one she returned was heavily forced. But that didn't matter now, since he'll be bringing back her beautiful smile.

"DUEL!"

"I'll let you go first Yuzu." The entertainer said as he gestured towards his opponent.

"Alright. I play a monster face down, set two cards, and I end my turn." Three face downs appeared on Yuzu's side of the field, being all innocuous and innocent but suspect at the same time. But the Standard Vassal was undaunted by such things and took his turn.

"My turn, draw! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" On Yuya's field, a pink hippopotamus wearing a top hat and a red vest appeared smiling in a puff of pink smoke.

"Next, when I have a level 3 or lower monster on my field, I can special summon Persona Companionship!" A child sized monster wearing an oversized sweater and a smiling mask appeared, waving its floppy sleeves in excitement. Despite the silliness of the creatures present on Yuya's field, Yuzu's face only showed a still and stoic expression.

"Battle! I attack your face down with Hip Hippo! Companionship's effect activates! I add its attack to any monster that's level three or lower until the end of the turn! Hippo's attack goes up to 1800!" Yuya called out. The small sweater wearing creature hopped onto the back of his fellow monster and let out a cheerful sound. It was then that the pink hippo charged towards the face down monster on Yuzu's field. But…

"Trap activates, Beckoning Voice. When my opponent declares an attack, I could special summon a Melodious monster from my hand that has less attack points than the attacking monster and make that the target. I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode." Yuzu shouted as one of her face down cards revealed itself, an alluring call coming from its card's image. The Hippo's charge changed course and began rushing towards the pink skinned woman that soon appeared afterwards.

"Aria's Effect activates. While this special summoned card is on the field, Melodious monsters I control cannot be targeted by card effects or be destroyed by battle."

"But you still take damage." Yuya said calmly.

"That's the point." She replied. The hippo tackled the girl's monster face first but failed to defeat her, though the clash did send a small force that blew past Yuzu. LP 3800.

"I activate my other trap, Scheduling Accident. When I take battle damage, I draw a card. And if it's a monster, I ignore whatever summoning condition it may have and special summon it in defense mode! But if it's anything else, I shuffle my entire hand back into my deck and draw two cards." The girl proceeded to draw from her deck before gazing upon the card in her right hand.

"I special summon Elegy the Melodious Diva in defense mode." This time, a pale skinned lady appeared onto Yuzu's field, a faint blue glow surrounding her slender form.

"Elegy's monster effect activates, all special summoned Melodious I control can't be destroyed by card effects. Then, if this card was special summoned, all fairy-type monsters I control gain 300 attack." The slight jump in attack wasn't what the entertainer was concerned with, it was the combination of Yuzu's current monsters. Both being special summoned monsters, they are protecting themselves and each other from everything Yuya could possibly throw at them. Thus, the Vassal was left with very few options…

"I set a card and end my turn. At this moment, Hip Hippo's attack returns to normal… You're really not holding back, like this is a winning setup." Yuya commented.

"I told you… Duels aren't fun for me anymore… Do you want to stop now?"

"No, I want to keep doing this. No matter how you play, I want to show you again that Duels can be fun and you don't have to take it seriously. Because I believe that a part of you wants to see that kind of Dueling again."

"Maybe I do Yuya… I just don't want you to get hurt when I fail to get over the last four years." Yuzu answered somberly.

"I told you I'll be fine. Alright, it's your turn now, show me what you got."

"Okay, I draw… I flip summon Alto the Melodious Songstress. If she was summoned through this method, I draw two cards." Yuzu said, uncertainty in her voice. A small black-haired girl poked her head from beneath the card before jumping up to reveal herself, to which her summoner drew two cards from her deck.

"When I have another Melodious monster on my field, I special summon Canon the Melodious Diva. Then I normal summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress."

Both a blue skinned and a green skinned woman emerged onto the girl's field, both filling the night air with their soothing, ethereal voice. No matter how many times Yuya has seen her summon them, the songs of the Melodious were entrancing.

"I activate Soprano's effect. Once per turn, I could fusion summon a Melodious monster from my extra deck using monsters I control as fusion material, including this card. I fuse together Soprano and Alto and summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra."

There was no fanfare or anything as one of Yuzu's key monsters appeared on the field, conductor's baton at the ready in her left hand as her long orange hair flowed in the breeze. It was then that the Entertainer realized something, his best friend wasn't displaying any emotion outside of the concern for him. She was stone cold serious about this duel, long gone was the desire to impress the crowd with dramatic flair… In her eyes, Yuya could only see that she was aiming for victory and nothing more. Yuzu closed her eyes in a sorrowful manner…

"Yuya... You saw it didn't you? How I really feel?"

"I-I did."

"And? Is it enough to convince you that this duel isn't worth your efforts?"

"I… I don't know…" The Standard Vassal didn't know how to answer, all of this was too much for him to take in.

"Just be honest with me Yuya, you never had a problem with that."

"With the way things are going… I don't think I could make you smile… Between letting you go all out and going all out myself, this duel won't be friendly anymore and we'll just be fighting…" Yuya admitted sadly.

"That's why I didn't want to duel you, I knew I'll just turn this into a fight for survival. But I still appreciate that you still wanted to bring back the good time we had… I still loved those duels we had back at You Show."

"Remember when I blundered my own trap?" Yuya asked with a small chuckle.

"Or when I knocked out myself with my own Effect Damage?"

The Vassal couldn't stop himself from snorting out a laugh at that memory. Those were some good times, just him and Yuzu smiling and blundering through duel after duel. They were some of his most cherished memories of the girl… But any hope of recreating it now was nearly gone…

"I'm sorry things are different now Yuya… But with the way I am now, we can't recreate that happiness of our past. It's all just… Smoke…"

"But I'm not giving up on you though, not yet. Even if this duel was a complete waste, I'll keep trying to bring back your smile."

"Okay, then I'll be waiting."

The two shut down their duel, ending it in a draw. The two didn't say anything else to each other and simply enjoyed the night air. But deep down within his soul, the entertainer felt disappointed. Not at Yuzu, but at himself for giving up so easily in the face of a problem that plagued the both of them. Though in all honesty… What was there to do? The tune that Yuzu played was completely different to the one the Vassal was used to.

The song that they once sung together was now in disarray and Yuya couldn't do anything to fix it…

For now, at least…

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2 of Act 2. This was difficult to write for multiple reasons.**

 **"Do tell."**

 **The first is imagining what it's like to experience something you love transform into a PTSD trigger. I'm no expert, nor have I done enough research, but I do believe a person would avoid the trigger as much as they could. Secondly, because of happier memories, said person would want to revert that trigger back into what it was before the trauma. Thus, I made Yuzu wary of dueling and reserves it only for battle. But wishes she could return to those stress free duels she had in the past.**

 **The second is having someone try and restore the other person's love despite the trauma associated with it. Yuya wants his best friend to love dueling again, but how does he overcome that life or death mentality? And I want to show that it's not possible to fix instantaneously. That it'll take time and effort to heal the damage and bring out those cherished feelings buried away.**

 **I think I managed that, but I'm going to need your opinion. How did I do? Was I off the mark?**

 **"I really can't say, so you're going to need someone else to look at this."**

 **In other news, I've decided on an update schedule. It'll be on a biweekly basis so that I've got more time to write and polish my chapters. But because I'm working on three stories at once, I need to be warned if my quality is slipping. So please, put up any red flags to indicate that my writing is sucking.**

 **"Cause remember, only you can stop bad writers from writing bad fan fiction."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	20. A2C3: Home

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"Lord Yuya! It's morning!"

The entertainer flinched sharply in his bed as a voice rang next to his head, shaking him from the serenity of sleep. Opening his exhausted eyes, the Standard Vassal saw Iris and her mismatched eyes staring him in the face. Though any surprise from that was diminished by the giant metal… Something she carried over her head.

"What is that?" Yuya asked, staring at the something over her head.

"It's a Kul'Li Crucible, something Albertus needed from storage to brew a few potions. Anyway, breakfast is ready down in the canteen."

"Huh… I was kind of expecting breakfast to be sitting on the table in here since you guys were Hellbent serving us and all." Yuya said as he got up from his bed.

"Lord Zarc didn't like eating alone, so he told the servants that he will be personally going down to the canteen to eat and we just went with it. And we just assumed that you'll feel the same way about the matter. But, if you'll excuse me, I need to bring this to Albertus… It's kind of getting a bit heavy…" Iris answered as she left the room, shifting her hands to get a better position on the crucible she's holding.

The entertainer wanted to offer help, but he wasn't sure if he could lift that mass of iron. Granted… How was Iris, who was half his size, able to hold it over her head? The Vassal shook his head, knowing that it was probably a good idea to not think on it too hard. So he got out of bed, put on his shoes, grabbed his duel disk, and left the room seeing that he was all by his lonesome self.

After a brief walk through the Litany's halls, the entertainer was blasted by an enthusiastic greeting from the Spirits residing within the canteen just moments after opening the door. With bashful wave, Yuya joined the line to obtain himself some much-needed breakfast… Though he was simply allowed to move ahead in the line due to his status.

"Good morning my Lord, what will you be having?" The server asked as the entertainer exchanged his place with another Spirit. Looking at what was displayed, The Standard Vassal saw some piles of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and some clearly untouched fried spam. Remembering a weird skit involving the meat stuff, Yuya faced the person and made a joking comment.

"I see the spam's popular around here."

"My Lord, don't start with me on that. Lord Zarc, before going into his deep slumber, had acquired a taste for the stuff, forced everyone else eat it, and now we hate spam. While we respect him as our ruler, we've grown to dislike some of the quirks he developed over the few years in power."

"Sorry, I just remembered a skit about that stuff. Give me everything here, even the spam." Yuya said before making his order. As Yuya watched the server load his plate with breakfast foods, he continued the Standard Vassal's line of thought.

"I know what you're talking about! That was hilarious!"

"You know about that? I didn't think Spirits would like anything Human made."

"Well times are changing my Lord. Back in Year One, we would destroy everything that was of Human origin. But as time wore on, Spirits began working to preserve the culture of Humanity as new-found respect started to appear for them. There's even an organization founded in the Xyz Domain that focuses on preserving Humanity, people and culture and all."

"Really?" There was a sense of relief in the entertainer that kindness and decency still existed in this war-torn world. And these people are in Yuto's area, so at least he had them to support any peace the rebel will bring.

"Oh yes, they do peaceful demonstrations and marches to end the war and protect the Humans. Unfortunately, the supporters of the war usually try to get in their way and it sometimes devolves into a full-blown riot. But what could you do? Politics always brings out the best and worst in everyone. Anyway my Lord, here's your breakfast. What kind of drink would you like with this?"

"OJ please."

"Here you go my Lord and I hope you enjoy your flight." The server said as he placed down a glass flask filled with the brightly colored juice. With a polite nod, the entertainer took his breakfast and began looking around the canteen for place to sit. But it wasn't long when he saw a table occupied with seven familiar faces and headed right on over.

"Morning guys." Yuya greeted as he placed his tray down.

"Good morning to you too." Ruri replied with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Yuto asked before eating a spoonful of eggs.

"Can't imagine him getting any good shut eye with cabbage head over there as a roommate." Yugo commented with a mouth full of food, aiming his fork towards his Fusion counterpart. Yuri simply ignored the motorist as he continued reading a book titled 'The Symbiosis Between Man and Spirit', with his own plate of food growing colder by the second.

"Yuri wasn't that bad, he's just REALLY quiet when he sleeps." Yuya answered as he started eating.

"But that doesn't mean you slept well. Did something bother you?" Serena asked. The entertainer's eyes almost went towards his childhood friend out of reflex, since last night had such a profound effect on him. Luckily for them, the others couldn't pick up on the slight tension that hung between the two.

"It was nothing big, just thinking about home and my family."

"Then shouldn't you talk to Yuzu about that? She should know what's up." Rin asked. Both the Standard Vassal and the girl in question went into a brief pensive silence, which was long enough for their friends to pick up on the tension between them. The entertainer took a long sip from his flask of juice while the girl focused intently on her plate of food.

"What happened?" Serena asked as she seriously stared at the two.

"It's nothing serious Serena, just a little disagreement." Yuzu answered, attempting to keep a straight face.

"How strange, I didn't think you two could ever be at odds." Yuri replied without looking up from his book.

"Don't be silly, everyone argues with a friend once in a while, doesn't matter how close they are." Yuya answered. The entertainer didn't like admitting to that since he never liked arguing with Yuzu or anyone else… But alas, it was something that couldn't be avoided no matter how hard he tried. But before anyone else could respond to him, the ship shook as the sound of a muffled explosion was heard.

"The Hell!?" Yugo shouted as the Spirit crew around them flew into action.

"That… Can't be good." Rin commented. It wasn't long before the group found out what exactly was wrong when a Spirit by a window shouted out the problem.

"What's the pilot doing!? We're flying over Lancer airspace!"

Serena, Ruri, and especially Yuzu's face perked up upon hearing this fact. Curious as to why, Yuya ran over to the windows to look out… And almost had a heart attack at what he saw. Below was a ruined city… But more than that, it had a semi-destroyed skyscraper that was vaguely shaped like an hourglass. And while the billboards at the top were faded, it still proudly displayed its name to those who could see it.

LDS.

"Miami City..." Yuya whispered to himself as he continued to stare down. Without noticing, the Standard Vassal's Synchro and Xyz counterpart were next to him, looking out as well. And the two had similar reactions upon seeing the familiar city.

"LDS!? Isn't this your home city Yuya!?" Yuto asked.

"Oh hey, there's that park I accidently killed you in… Sorry about that." Yugo said before awkwardly apologizing. But while the rebel shook his head, the entertainer let out his thoughts to everyone standing in the room.

"I NEED THIS SHIP TO LAND!"

"Why my Lord? There's nothing down there to concern yourself with." One Spirit replied. The Vassal turned to said Spirit and all those who saw his crimson colored eyes flinched, they were glowing slightly… That made them all hurry about, with one of them contacting the pilot on some device.

"Lord Yuya has requested to land! I know we're in enemy territory but it's his request! Alright, I think that's fine. I'll tell him right away." The Spirit said as he conversed with whomever was on the other end of the line.

"We'll be landing shortly at the outskirts of the city my Lord." The Spirit said, facing the Standard Vassal. Yuya seemed to have let out a sigh of relief and began making haste towards the door out of the canteen. Yuto, Yugo, and the Girls swiftly followed as the Fusion Vassal casually got up and trailed behind them, still not looking up from his reading material. And the next time the soldier looked up from the paper bound text, he was on the deck and witnessed Yuya leaping off the side of the Litany… While they were still airborne.

"Yuya!" Yuzu called out as she ran over to the railing. It was there that she saw Yuya gliding down, safely held in the talons of Performapal Spikeagle. The girl sighed in relief as the others went to the railings and watched as the entertainer slowly became a speck in the distance.

"Holy shit that's gutsy!" Yugo commented.

"We need to catch up to him. Ruri, do you think your monsters could handle all of us?" Yuto asked.

"I'm sorry, but they're too many of us."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Turning around, the group could see the stewards rushing out in panic. Before anyone could react, Iris rushed over to the railings and saw the red/green speck in the distance before it disappeared behind some ruined buildings. This however only worsened the panic in the small girl's body as she turned to face the remaining Vassals and Girls.

"Why didn't anyone stop him!?"

"He just jumped off without saying anything!" Rin answered.

"Cassandra, do you foresee anything?" Galahad asked as he turned to the clairvoyant. The woman shook her head, relieving some of the tension that wore away at the Standard steward… Though that only fueled whatever determination the girl had to fetch the runaway Vassal.

"Do you know where Lord Yuya would run off to!?" Iris asked as she pointed at Yuzu.

"I could think of a few places, the first would be his house."

"Do you know where it is?"

Serena snorted at such a question, seeing how obvious the answer was. And while that earned her a disapproving glare from the young steward, Yuto decided to respond seeing that none of the Spirits knew.

"She grew up with him. So if anyone could find Yuya, it's her."

"Well then let's hope that we could do so swiftly. Come, we've landed." Albertus said as the ship gently touched the earth below it. Now, the search for their missing entertainer begun as they all took off running towards Miami City.

…

Yuya literally hit the ground running as Spikeagle flew next to him, acting as his familiar in this recognizable yet alien territory. The memories started coming back to the entertainer, of how these streets used to be bustling with all sorts of people. Children excitedly running down the sidewalk, trying to convince their parents to buy a treat… Adults driving off to their place of work… Students just loitering around with their friends…

But now, only silence ruled these deserted streets and crumbling buildings. So much so that Yuya could hear the soles of his shoes hitting the fractured pavement all around him. It did nothing but amplify all the worry that Yuya harbored in his heart ever since he woke up. Feeling no exhaustion, the entertainer just sprinted through the desolate roads as he moved into the residential area. At least he could vaguely recognize the streets he dashed down, slowly leading back…

"Home…" Yuya said to himself as he stared at the building in front of him. By some force of luck, the Sakaki House still stood where it was almost untouched by the four years of war raging through the city, with only the windows and front door broken. The Standard Vassal however didn't know whether to take that as a blessing or a curse, seeing that he could feel some hope building in his chest. And the thing about hope is that it's a dangerous gamble, with equal chances of being left either extremely elated…

Or soul crushingly demoralized…

Ultimately, it's the thing that would make or break a person. And given Yuya's current track record of life changing experiences, it could go either way.

But while his home is right in front of him, Yuya could feel his feet anchoring itself to the concrete beneath him. Like the time with Yuzu, he could feel the anxiety eating away at his courage… What if he finds the remains of his Mother? Rotting away somewhere in the house that's most likely been looted of its supplies… It was hard to think positively when all possibilities pointed towards to the likelihood that his mother was dead. But if Yuzu was alive, then she could be to… Right?

Mustering the will to take a move forward, the entertainer walked through the front entrance and stepped over the rotted splinters that was once a door. Spike Eagle, however, remained outside and roosted on a nearby dead tree, acting as a sentry for his master's home.

Looking around the first floor, Yuya sighed as his assumption that the place had been ransacked was confirmed. The fridge was trashed, most of the upholstery was torn off the couches, and the plumbing from beneath the kitchen and bathroom sinks were completely gone. And that's not counting the amount of wood that was stripped from all the cabinets and furniture. What's more is that there weren't any signs of anyone coming here recently.

With nothing here for him, the entertainer walked up to the second floor. But again, there wasn't much for him to find, at least for the guest and his parent's bedroom. Both rooms were similarly raided for materials, didn't contain any sign of recent activity, or any evidence of his Mother's whereabouts. And now he stood at the closed doorway to his bedroom, which was mostly intact besides looking so worn down. Though it was this fact that worried the entertainer, why was this door closed when every other one was wide open?

He reached for the knob and grasped it firmly, though turning it was an entirely different matter. Like a rusted machine, the entertainer's hand couldn't find the power to open the door. His intuition was practically screaming at Yuya to step away, sensing a cloud of deep regret emanating from within his room. Could that be just his imagination?

Swallowing hard, the entertainer finally gained the enough courage to give the knob a slow turn… Followed by a gentle push… Only to be confronted with a grim reminder that the world he lived in wasn't forgiving. Sitting against the side of his old bed, was the shriveled remains of a woman dressed in rotting clothes. And while the corpse's frayed hair covered its face, Yuya could see the hollow cavities that once held eyes and an aged, toothy maw that were once lips. Everything that happened next was a blur to the Standard Vassal.

All he could see was the corpse, even when streams of sunlight flowed into his eyes.

All he could feel were the tears cascading down his face, even when he had collapsed onto his knees.

All he could hear was silence, even when a pained roar escaped his chest.

And all he could think of was how this was all his fault, even when it wasn't.

It was a long while before the entertainer could get a slight hold over himself. He wanted to say something to his dear deceased Mother who lay before him. But every time Yuya opened his mouth, more anguished sobbing escaped his throat and was forced to wallow in his sadness. But he had to say the words he was harboring away in his heart ever since he woke up in this strange new world…

"I'm so sorry Mom… I couldn't… I couldn't make anyone happy… I fought… And hurt so many people… I… I…"

"Yuya?"

With woeful eyes, Yuya turned his head to face the voice and saw Yuzu on the other end of the hall. While her presence did comfort the entertainer somewhat, he couldn't stop the tears that fell for his deceased mother. His head fell back down as he weakly pointed towards the corpse that rested in his room, sending the girl running to see what it was.

"Oh…" Was all Yuzu could say when she laid eyes upon the body. She looked back at her close friend to see him resuming his silent lamenting. But before she could speak some words of comfort, the entertainer voiced his sorrow.

"Mom didn't even get to see me one last time…"

The girl perked her head up before giving a questioning stare at the corpse in front of them. Yuya looked back at his childhood friend to see her curiously gazing at the shriveled body in his room.

"Yuzu?"

"Yuya, that's not Yoko-san." She said, turning back to him. Things stopped for the Standard Vassal as his brain began processing each part to her statement. That body didn't belong his mother?

"But… It's sitting in my room. Who else could it be?"

"Don't know, could just be a someone finding a place to die in peace. But I could definitely tell you that this body isn't your mom Yuya." Judging by the look on his face, the girl knew the entertainer was unconvinced. He looked back at the body and crawled slightly towards it. No matter how he looked at it, Yuya could see the image of Sakaki Yoko dwelling in the deceased husk.

"How… How are you sure? You haven't seen her in a whole year, anything could've happened."

"Yuya…" Yuzu then proceeded to sit on the dirty floor and began retelling some event that happened during the Vassal's sleep.

"During one of our battles to defend the Lancer HQ, Yoko-san was shot and lost a lot of blood. The medics said that she wasn't going to make it, so they tried to move onto someone they could save… Only for her to stand up and grabbed them both, telling them that she needed to be fixed up. When one of them tried to explain that there was no chance for her to recover from such a wound, more so now that she was straining herself to stand, Yoko-san headbutted him and broke his nose." Yuzu began. The entertainer almost snorted, hearing his mother be so damn stubborn, even at death's door, was kind of funny. Though once that moment of levity passed, Yuya's face turned grim again.

"She didn't make it did she?"

"And I keep telling you she did. Yoko-san then laid back down as they began doing what they could to heal her. Not once did she fade out and kept talking to me as if there wasn't a hole in her stomach. And once she was patched up, she got up again and began going back to the base on her own two feet, where she got some full-time surgery and medical attention. After that, we had to ask her how on Earth did she walk off an injury like that. You know what she said?" Yuzu continued. The Vassal only shook his head, who knows what his mother could be thinking. Growing up under her care, she always displayed random interests between her moments of motherly support and wisdom. Like how she practically adopted Sora just because he was an adorable kid wandering around.

"What did she say?"

"I'm not going to die from something like that, not when my son still needs me. All of you think Yuya's not coming back, but I know he will one day. And when that happens, I'm going to give him a warm smile and a big hug… Maybe a few pancakes if we have some supplies to spare."

Those words began to melt the sadness that had taken over the entertainer ever since he arrived. Even after all that has happened, even after seeing her boy turn into a monster, even after the world was torn to shreds, she still had faith. And just like how she always believed that her husband would return, it would be the same for the Standard Vassal.

But before he could turn to Yuzu to thank her, he was suddenly given a hug from the girl. He felt his own face heat up a little as confusion took over his head. Regardless, Yuya wrapped his own arms around the girl and nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, save you some grief. But between everything I faced in the year and slowly losing hope that you would come back…" Yuzu apologized with a whisper.

"It's okay, I don't blame you…" Yuya replied. The entertainer then closed his eyes and let himself soak in the heat that the girl gave off. Though many things about Yuzu has changed, he was glad that at least this part of her stayed the same. No matter how harsh she was, his friend's embrace was always welcoming, warm, and always made him believe that things could only get better.

Ever so slightly tightening his hold on Yuzu, the entertainer continued to nuzzle against her. She nervously shuffled to the gesture, but didn't push him away violently like those times in the past. He needed this just as she needed a reminder of times long gone, a period where peace meant something. And in each other's arms, the two felt that they were finally on the road back…

Back to happier times…

Back to normalcy…

Back home…

* * *

 **And that has been Act 2, Chapter 3. Despite dwindling viewership, I'm going to continue because this was one of my first projects that I got real serious with. And I'm not about to give up on it.**

 **"Three cheers for dedication! Something not everyone has!"**

 **Shut up Eris, that's how you make enemies. And that's the last thing I want. But anyway, how was this chapter? It was fairly difficult to write, not knowing the feeling of suddenly losing one's home was the greatest hurdle. Did I succeed in representing Yuya's frantic emotions in seeing a ruined Miami city?  
**

 **"The turmoil... You've aged it like a fine wine..."**

 **Yeah, yeah. Though I do hope this wasn't too depressing as I have two great events planned out for this Act. So do stay tuned my dear readers.**

 **"Way to shill the will of... Bill?"**

 **Don't know a Bill, so you're just talking out of your ass now. But that's all I have for this update. Remember to leave some sort of response, it's worth wonders.**

 **"Only you can stop bad writers and stuff like that."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	21. A2C4: Where To Next?

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Yuya stared sadly at the corpse that they had laid down on the floor as Yuzu covered it with an old bed sheet. He didn't know who this was, but any death should be mourned for. Even more so considering that this woman might not have anyone left to remember her.

"May your soul find peace… Let's go Yuya." Yuzu said before facing the entertainer.

"Are… Are we really just going to leave her here?"

"There's not much we could do Yuya, we don't have any tools to give her a proper burial. But I'm going to leave a symbol at the front gate for the Lancers and they'll handle this."

"That's good… Do you think I should meet them? The new Lancers?" Yuya asked.

"Well, that depends on your steward…"

"You better not be doing weird things to Lord Yuya up there!" Iris shouted from beyond the hall door. Yuya stared at Yuzu as she gave a shrug, though the Standard Vassal had no idea why she was doing so in the first place. But he shook his head, not important right now.

"Is there anything else you need to do here?" Yuya asked.

"Why are you asking like I have some unfinished business here? All of us just came down to look for you, not wander off to do our own thing."

"Right… Sorry for giving you guys a headache. I must've scared you when I jumped overboard." Yuya apologized nervously. Looking back, jumping head first off of the Litany was a stupid idea, especially since he never bothered with a parachute and went with summoning a monster. Speaking of which…

"Did Spike Eagle let you in? He kind of perched on a branch and started to watch over the place."

"He did, though Iris was kind of confused as to why it wasn't wary of me. I don't think she gets that we've grown up together and I know every monster in your deck." Yuzu answered, gesturing to the still active duel disk on Yuya's arm.

"It's probably the prejudice, something I have to try to fix. Anyway, let's get going, there's not much left to do here." Yuya said. With a nod, Yuzu followed the entertainer out of his old room and the two made their way back down to the living room. When they arrived, they see Yuya's steward petting the bird that brought the Vassal down. But the moment she sees Yuya, the small girl went into an exasperated tirade.

"WHY DID YOU JUMP SHIP!? YOU COULD'VE WENT SPLAT AND – UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! AND YOU RAN RIGHT INTO ENEMY TERRITORY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!? WHAT IF YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!? BLOWN UP!? SHOT!? SHANKED!?"

"I don't think any of that could've happened… Would it?" Yuya said before turning to Yuzu, sounding unsure.

"It would. In fact, I agree with Iris, what you did was stupid. There's still a few mines hidden around in this area, you were very lucky to not step on one. Then there are the squatters…"

"Squatters?" Iris and Yuya asked.

"People who haven't joined the Resistance and wanted to survive on their own or with a smaller group. Problem is that they rarely keep to themselves and would go out to attack our scavenging parties. And they usually hang out in abandoned buildings and houses, like this one. Again, you're VERY lucky you didn't run into anyone living or you could've been mugged... Or eaten…"

"EATEN!? DO YOU SEE IT NOW MY LORD!? THE DANGERS!?" Iris shouted.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell, I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

"Good… So… What now?" Iris asked, looking at the two.

"Let's contact the others and meet somewhere…" Yuzu answered before tapping the screen of her duel disk. Looking over her shoulder, the entertainer could see his friend punching in a bunch of numbers and letters. And once she stopped, the duel disk displayed the message…

"ACCESSING CHANNEL 092… ENCRYPTION PATTERN 'WAXING CRESCENT' IN EFFECT… COMMUNICATION ROOM STATUS… ACTIVE. WELCOME, C. JUNOS." Yuya read to himself.

"This is C. Junos, I've found the VIP." Yuzu said. It wasn't long before the display began listing three other code names, Lunar Azure, Riveter, and Svecica. Which was followed by the voices of the people who were assigned those names, the other girls.

"Copy that, where should the rendezvous point be?" Serena, Lunar Azure, asked.

"Meet us at the You Show Duel School Ruins, do you know where it is?"

"Me, Yugo, and Cassandra are already here." Rin, Riveter, said.

"And man, it's like a dump here." Yuya heard Yugo say in the background. While the Vassal wanted to rush over there to slap his Synchro counterpart upside the head, Yuya knew he wasn't wrong and could only imagine the kinds of damage the school went through.

"How do we get there? Galahad, Yuto, and I are at Miami Middle." Ruri, Svecica, asked.

"I'm sending you the coordinates now, meet you there. C. Junos out."

Before closing communications, Yuzu began typing an address number into her duel disk before lowering her arm. "Alright, let's get going." She said as she faced Yuya and his steward again. He nodded and began following Yuzu the moment she started moving towards the door, Iris following them both as she held Spike Eagle in her arms. At some point, the Standard Vassal returned his monster to its card an deactivated his duel disk. This was done mostly to prevent others from mistaking him as a threat.

However, that would be the least of his troubles.

Wandering the desolate cityscape, Yuya almost kept taking the wrong turns due to the streets being bombarded into an unrecognizable mess. How he found his way back home in the first place was a mystery. He was thankful that Yuzu was there to lead him back onto the correct path. But he was also concerned about his Steward, as she kept one hand on her dagger's hilt for the whole trip.

"Maybe we should meet back at the Litany instead… I do not like any of this…" Iris whimpered as she looked around the desolated streets. Yuya slowed down and patted the girl on the head, cooling her nerves a bit. Her feelings were understandable, standing amidst a ruined city for the first time creeped him out too. From the oppressive silence to the darkness within damaged buildings, it made the Standard Vassal shiver thinking about what is or isn't there.

Matter of fact…

"Hey Yuzu, if this is Lancer territory… Shouldn't there be patrols or something?" Yuya asked. Iris squeaked as her free hand went to grip her Lord's pants. Looks like Yuya was correct to assume that this was the first time the girl was on an old battlefield. Yuzu looked in several directions, as though searching for something, before looking back ahead.

"We like to keep things small and stealthy whenever we're out here, minimizes the chance of enemy contact."

"That makes sense… But I was hoping we'd find someone." Yuya replied. Yeah, it would no doubt create a confrontation between them and Iris. But when the Vassal saw that mother and child in the Heartland ruins, it made him hope that life will flourish again. That everything would work out in the end.

Yet here he was, standing in another desolate city. Trying to find an answer to this.

"Lord Yuya? We're here." The Standard Vassal felt Iris tug his pants and upon looking around, he saw his father's school. Though certain points were demolished, and the outer paint was faded, You Show still stood.

"Dude? You okay?" Yugo asked, shaking his shoulder. The entertainer turned to his Synchro counterpart and just nodded. Really, he wasn't completely. But Yuya, at the very least, felt a little more at ease. And that feeling compounded when the rest of the group arrived.

"Alright, we're all together again. What now?" Serena asked, sitting down on a large chunk of rubble.

"I say we go back to the Litany. We're done here right my Lord?" Iris asked. All eyes turned to Yuya and he shook his head. To which he received some questionable stares.

"Yuya, we're in a known conflict zone. And considering about half of our party, if you include Yuri, are enemies to the Lancers, we might be pulled into a fight. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they already dispatched some troops to engage." Yuto argued. Now that put the four stewards on high alert, all of them ready to draw their weapons. But the Fusion Vassal held his arm out, halting their actions.

"Draw your arms and they'll immediately assume we've found something to attack. Stay calm, we'll be fine." Yuri said. The stewards relaxed, but he can tell they were still on edge. The soldier then shifted his violet eyes towards the entertainer, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I as thinking… Maybe we should try to contact the Lancers so that Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri can join them again. That's a radio on your back, right?" Yuya answered, gesturing to Ruri. She nodded, though the girl looked to her Standard counterpart for the final call. And as Yuzu thought about it, Yugo voiced his own opinion on the matter.

"Hang on, Rin's staying with me. With her memories gone, she should stick with someone she's familiar with."

"Lord Yugo, that will cause several issues when we get to your place of residence. The Spirits in the Synchro domain aren't exactly friendly with Humans, even towards those of the Blank Slate Program. She'll be discriminated against." Cassandra explained. With Galahad and Iris nodding to that, so there was truth behind it. Now this was a major concern and Yuya could see everyone discussing it. Excluding Yuri, who was wandering in his own thoughts.

It was hard to decided what's the correct move for Rin. Personally, the entertainer believes that the girl should stick with Yugo. He's by far the best person to fill in his friend's missing memories, having grown up together. But then again, she might be put in danger if the Spirits dislike her too much and decided to do something about it.

"Can I say something?" Rin said, raising her hand. The others looked towards the girl and waited for her thoughts. Rin then turned to the Synchro Vassal, approaching him and took his hand. He, understandably, began getting embarrassed and jittery.

"R-Rin?"

"You're a nice person Yugo. But I feel more comfortable being wherever Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri are. They've been my only friends since I woke up like this and it feels wrong to turn my back on them for someone I've only just meet. I'm really sorry." She said, bowing her head. They could all see it, the way Yugo's heart was dropped onto the floor and shattered. However, before too much damage was done, Rin went to cup his face and it brought his focus back to her again.

"But… On the day where everything between us and the Spirits have been fixed, I want you to come find me again. And from that point on, I'll stay with you."

"Rin…" Yugo then proceeded to hug the girl tightly. She was startled, but eventually mellowed and returned the gesture. This sight brought smiles to all who witnessed it, even the stewards and Yuri. This is what Yuya wants to bring back to this world. So he committed this scene to his memory, a motivator on his quest for peace. And he was certain his counterparts were doing the same, especially Yugo. Once the two broke apart, Yuzu approached with her decision.

"Rin, if that's your decision, then here's what we're going to do… We're going to contact the Lancers."

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 4 of Act 2. My God, this was one challenging chapter to write.**

 **"Do tell Writer man."**

 **You see, this point is a transition into a major set of events and I'm having a rough time figuring out how to do that. And this is the result of that blundering around, it's not great and I can't do much to improve it. So please dear audience, tell me what I need to improve because this is where I'm weakest.**

 **"Remember, kick a person's weak point enough and it'll transform into a strength. Kick this son of a bitch where it hurts, tear him apart with your words!"**

 **Don't mind Eris, she's cranky because I'm tried. But she does have a point, I need you all to hit me with your sharpest criticisms. Otherwise you might find more of this terrible writing later in the future. Only those who offers their critiques can stop bad writers from writing any more bad stories.**

 **"That was my line!"**

 **Too bad, I'm taking it back for today. Anyway, that's all I have for this update. So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	22. A2C5: Terms of Agreement

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"This is Svecica, confirmation number 146. Lion's Keep, do you read me?" Ruri said into the transceiver for the 14th time. Yuya sighed, leaning back into the wall. The group decided to move into the abandoned You Show, cover as their military minded members calls it. But since then, not much has happened.

Rin and Yugo were talking, making the most of their time together. Yuzu was helping her Xyz counterpart with the radio. Cassandra and Iris were meditating. Yuto, Galahad, Yuri, and Serena were standing guard. And Albertus was sorting through various vials of medicines.

All this dead air nibbled away at his optimism for Miami City. Could the Lancers have been destroyed and information was slow among the Spirits? Could they be deliberately ignoring them because they could've been compromise by Zarc? The entertainer couldn't guess and could only hope that they would be given a chance.

"What's troubling you my Lord?" Iris asked, getting up to stretch.

"I'm worried we're not going to get anything. I suppose it's not that big of a problem since Yuzu and the others can come with us… But our whole 'world peace' thing's going to go down the drain if we can't even call them."

"If I know the council, they're debating about us the moment we all stepped foot in here. They just want to figure out what move to take that won't leave the Lancers or the resistance compromised." Yuzu replied. She then took a turn at the radio, repeating her code name and confirmation number in place of Ruri. Though what the girl said made sense, the Standard Vassal thought this pragmaticism just created borders and walls between everything.

But before he could sink further, a breakthrough.

"… This is Enigma One, repeat your name and confirmation code." A voice from the radio replied. All attention went to the radio as a new voice appeared. Yuya was sure he heard that voice before, but he was too busy expelling the tension from his body to recall the voice. Yuzu immediately repeated her confirmation code and waited a moment before the next question came in.

"What were the last words you said to your Father?"

"With the heat of my blood, I'll bring summer back." Yuzu replied, without hesitation or missing a second. And after another moment of silence…

"Security question cleared, Lancer Hiiragi Yuzu confirmed." The voice replied.

There was a relived sigh amongst the Vassals and Girls, now there was a good chance the girls were going to go home. All the celebration was cut short when the person on the other end began relaying instructions. Ones that the stewards weren't happy to hear.

"Lancer, you are tasked with bringing all non-spirits to coordinates 14H 205. However, under no circumstance are those four Spirits in your company allowed to follow you. Failure to comply will result in a complete shut out from all Resistance communication networks. I repeat, you and your fellow resistance members will no longer be able to contact the Resistance. Do you agree to these terms? Will wait for response."

Silence over took the space as Yuzu set the transceiver down onto the radio. She first looked to Yuya and his counterparts, who were in deep thought as what to do next. Then her pale blue eyes turned to her counterparts, who were just confused. And finally, to the stewards, who were fully angry and defensive of their charges

"We are not letting our Lords go further into enemy territory. There're too many factors to consider on these instructions you received. Like what do they intend to achieve by separating us?" Galahad said. Iris began nodding vigorously to that, brows deeply furrowed. It would've looked funny had it not been for the situation they're in. And what a place to be caught between.

They can just leave ad have the girls stay with them for the time. But there's no telling for how long and will undoubtably raise some tensions among the Spirits. Following these dubious instructions will get them in contact with the Lancers. However, Yuya and his counterparts are putting themselves at risk of becoming hostages. Though it has to be asked…

"Do they also want Yuri to come along?"

Yuzu looked at her friend, then back at the radio and proceeded to pick up the transceiver. "Enigma One, am I to bring Thorns to the location as well?"

"Thorns?" Yuto asked.

"This bastard's code name in case we encounter him in the future. We have some for the rest of you, but that's not important." Serena replied, gesturing her thumb at the Fusion Vassal. Only one word came in through the radio, affirmative, and silence once more fell over the device. And that only opened up more questions.

Why do the Lancers need Yuri to come with them? As far as they knew, he's still a notorious, sadistic attack dog. Yuya wasn't sure what this could mean, but it certainly wasn't anything good. If things did turn out bad for his Fusion counterpart, he's going to have to convince all of them to give Yuri a chance. Which would be impossible seeing that Yuya could barely get six people to tolerate him.

So as he thought about it and looked at the faces of the others, it became apparent that they should just retreat. That was until Yuri turned around and proceed to start walking out.

"Lord Yuri? Where are you going?" Cassandra asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going towards our given destination, it's simple enough."

Albertus approached his Vassal and placed a hand on his forehead. He then walked back to his corner with a shrug. Apparently, Yuri doesn't have any kind of illness that would addle his judgement. Still, that doesn't explain why he would be willing to go into what's basically a hornet's nest. Serena vocalizing that feeling of bewilderment.

"Okay, what the fuck? How are you not phased about what the Lancers are planning? Out of all of us, you're in the 'most likely to be lynched' category. And once that happens, the big bastard Zarc will wake up and continue taking a shit all over Humanity. So how can you go there and expect things to just work out?"

"Who can say? However, I do know this, trust is only received if you are willing to give it. We may not know what the Lancers are planning, but playing by their rules shows our willingness to cooperate. And how do we achieve our goal of peace if we aren't willing to cooperate with others? But that's what I think, what about you friend?" Yuri replied, words filled with weight as he stood proud and tall. He then turned to Yuya and the entertainer felt his tongue get caught.

What was he supposed to say? Everything he said did make sense… But trusting someone blindly is very dangerous. And though Yuya suspects that Reiji is involved in this somehow, things were too heavily out of their favor. Should they try anyway?

"Y-Yeah, I think you have a point. Showing that we want to cooperate would help us build some kind of trust. And I trust the Lancers to not do anything extreme."

The stewards let out a groan before starting to deliberate amongst themselves. Yuya turned to Yuto, expecting an answer, but saw his Xyz counterpart thinking deeply. He then turned to Yugo, but the motorist just shrugged without comment. He turned to Yuzu and saw her pacing around rather briskly.

"Yuzu? What do you think?" He finally asked.

"If we're going to do this… We're going to take a lot of risks. But the Lancers are risking a lot as well. Information about how the base works will be revealed if all of you are allowed in. And there's no telling what that knowledge would be used for. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if council was still debating this matter the same way we are."

"We've come to a consensus!" Iris announced. All attention went to the little girl and she began walking to the radio. Galahad and Albertus didn't show any emotion, but Cassandra was clearly worried. Which tells them all they needed to know about their decision. The young steward turned to Ruri and pointed at the thing.

"May I?"

"S-Sure…" Ruri replied. Giving the transceiver to the young girl and quick instructions to its operation… Iris began speaking.

"This is Iris, steward to the Vassal of the Standard Domain, Sakaki Yuya. After much debate, we've agreed to your terms and will be sending the girls and our Lords to the location specified. However, they will serve as an envoy of the Spirits and a show of goodwill between our warring people. Should any harm befall them, or they be detained in any manner, know that we will retaliate without hesitation or mercy. What say you?"

There was only silence as Iris laid down transceiver, bowing to Ruri for the assistance. All eyes then focused in on the device sitting upon the concrete. Yuya swore all of their heartbeats combined together as they all waited for a response. It was just, beat, beat, beat, beat, like the seconds on a clock. Tensions continued to mount, pulling apart at their sanity.

And the first drop of sweat fell from Yuya's face…

"Acknowledged. Welcome to Miami City."

Iris let out a heavy sigh, slowly sinking onto her knees. "That was stressful… But, hopefully, you're in the clear..."

"I thought you were against this. What made you all change your mind?" Yuya asked.

"Well my Lord, it all comes back to the goal of achieving peace. And Lord Yuri's correct, they can't trust us if we don't trust them. So here we are."

"I didn't have any vision, so I voted in favor of this mission. But please exercise caution while we're separated, especially you Lord Yugo." Cassandra said before glaring at Yugo. The Synchro Vassal just rolled his eyes and made a 'shoo shoo' gesture. Though now that one hurdle had been dealt with, Yuya then realized there was another.

"Iris, how are you going to get back to the Litany? We don't know if the Lancers will do anything to you."

"You don't need to worry about that Yuya. They've set up something to allow them to return instantly." Yuto replied. Albertus stepped forward, waving around a vial of florescent orange liquid. The stewards stood together and began holding hands, the alchemist starting his explanation.

"This is a Homeward potion. When linked to a binding circle, which dear Iris has made aboard the Litany of Thunder, it will bring the consumer back to that point. Anyone holding onto that person is also brought back to that location. We were planning to use it after we've located you, Lord Yuya, and regrouped to minimize our time spent here."

"But since we're heading our separate ways, we'll be using it to get back. So do be careful when returning to the Litany, for it'll be done entirely on foot and who knows what you'll encounter." Galahad warned.

"Don't you have another one of those?" Yugo asked, sounding a bit more timid than normal. Yuya could guess that his Synchro counterpart doesn't want to walk all the way back to the ship. Then again… Neither does he, since he doesn't know where the thing even landed. Still, Albertus shook his head and popped the stopper from the vial.

"So sorry my Lord, I only had enough time to brew one. Best of luck to you."

And then he drank it, causing all four stewards to disappear in a whirl of dust. And once that settled, Yuri made a rather flat comment. "Albertus' pretty mean spirited, isn't he?"

"Says the pot to the kettle." Serena retorted.

* * *

 **And that has been chapter 5 of Act 2.**

 ***screeches inaudibly in the distance***

 **"Do you hear that? That's the sound of an Author failing in the distance."**

 **I am just struggling through this mess of a transition. As I said last update, I've been brute forcing my way to the part I want to write about. But the resulting chapters are easily the worst of the bunch. So I leave it to you, the readers, to tell me what's wrong with this chapter. Please, tell me, because I need all the help I can get.**

 **"But seriously, leave something, the guy needs motivation."**

 **But anyway, that's all the news I have this update. Be warned, next chapter is pretty much going to be about the same quality.**

 **"Still brute forcing it."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	23. A2C6: Truth or Lies

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

The group was fairly deep within the ruins of Miami City and the damage seems to actually be worse. Still, the sight couldn't keep Yuya's hope down as they were close to the meet up location. And looking around, the Standard Vassal could tell that this used to be the east end shopping district. He would go here whenever new Duel Monster cards came out, since distribution started here by virtue of being closest to the shipping center.

It was nostalgic…

"We're here." Yuzu said, stopping in her tracks. But as Yuya and his counterparts looked around, a sliver of suspicion began to take root. If this was where they were supposed to meet the Lancers… Then where were they? Serena let out a sigh and gestured towards her Xyz counterpart, who put down her radio and began making contact again.

"I thought so. There's something else they want us to do before they completely trust us."

"Wait, what? You knew something wasn't adding up and neglected to tell us?" Yuto asked, turning to the girl. He then turned to Ruri who just nodded as she continued to fiddle with the various dials, speaking her code name and confirmation code. Yuri sat down on a bit of concrete and began studying the crumbling buildings that surrounded them.

"Well it's no surprise that they wish to employ extra security. Us eight have been under Zarc's 'hospitality' for a while now. For all the Lancers know, you're all compromised and I'm your puppet master waiting to wreck havoc once we're in. In this volatile world, trusting an enemy is a difficult thing to do." He said.

"I guess you're not wrong… But it doesn't feel good to be on the other end of that distrust…"

"And seeing that you're also agreeing with him, our situation's real fucked." Yugo replied with a groan, kicking some concrete pebbles around. There was a hum of agreement, with Yuya in on that sentiment as well. Whether he liked it or not, people outside of this group had zero trust in Yuri. And because Yuya and the others are hanging around him with minimal problems, their loyalties are now in question. All they can hope for now is that their additional condition was reasonable.

"This is Enigma One, we're receiving you." The radio said, the noise echoing off their surroundings. The entertainer swallowed hard, feeling the sweat beading on his neck. With all that's going on, he's surprised that he's not thirsty from all the fluids he lost. But instead of long silence like before, Ruri calmly went straight to the point.

"Enigma One, we're at the target location, requesting further instructions." She said.

"There is a package beneath some rubble five steps from your position. Recover that and open it."

"I have it." Rin said as she put down a metal case. Yuya didn't know much about how things were built, but he could tell that thing was sturdy. But despite the strength of it, the case was not locked and was easily opened. Inside, the case was lined with thick foam that had two pockets carved out of it. One was small and rectangular, the other was large and shield shaped. Then there was the thick metal handcuffs sitting next to those pockets, without any sign of the key to unlock it.

The Entertainer could already sense what they were meant to do with this.

"Confiscate the duel disk and deck from Thorns and use those handcuffs to restrain him. Open communications again once you've done so." Enigma One said. The radio went silent again and all eyes went to Yuri, who was as impassive as the concrete he was sitting on. The Fusion Vassal was no doubt thinking about what to do, since this involved him–

"Very well, I'll comply." Yuri said, removing the duel disk from his arm and tossed it to Serena. She caught the thing without pause, but her eyes looked like she was still processing the action.

"You will? You're not going to walk the other way? Because this right here is a pretty good way to break those conditions your babysitters set for us. And you know what happens when that happens right?"

"It does sound like you're trying to escalate the war between the Humans and Spirits…" Yuto said with a nod. Yuya could feel the gazes on his Fusion counterpart intensify and he himself felt his own faith wavering. And this was despite everything that has happened between them. Why would Yuri go forward with a plan that would likely get them into hot water? Did he honestly believe nothing would befall them? Or was expecting trouble and would use it to his advantage.

To those questions, memories of the past resurfaced, specifically the duel between Yuri and Yusho. And the entertainer could remember how the soldier schemed through it, costing his father the duel and his life. If he really was playing the long con, then Yuya himself would be an accomplice to it for allowing it to happen.

Not helping matters was Yuri's completely calm demeanor, making it hard to get a fix on his true thoughts.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm not too keen on playing the agent of chaos anymore. You decide whether to believe me or not, but I know where I stand and what I want from this. So why don't you take these restraints and lock me in them, because I doubt the Lancers are suicidal enough to ignore little Iris' warning. If anything, the pressure of that threat is keeping us from being swarmed right now." The Fusion Vassal proceeded to lock one the cuffs to his left arm and held out his right, waiting for someone else to close it.

"He does have a point… We would've been captured by now if the Lancers intended to gain some POWs…" Serena replied as she looked to Yuzu. The girl didn't say anything and just began pacing around, her mind tuning out everything else. The entertainer watched as his childhood friend meditated on their choices before turning to Yuri again.

Yuya wanted to continue to believe in his Fusion counter, but he wasn't so sure now. There were too many 'what ifs' and not enough answers. Not helping things were the Lancers, testing them with their extra condition while watching their reactions. This was just infuriating, these cloak and dagger tactics, all he wanted some honest answers to this mess.

At the very least, he can trust everyone else here.

"Yuzu, what do you think about this?" Yuya said, breaking the silence.

"I don't like any of this… But we're in no position to say anything. We're knee deep in Lancer territory and turning back now will cause them to mistrust us. Our hands are tied, meaning we have to follow through with their demands." She said with a sigh. Then looking towards Yuri, she grabbed his cuffed hand and raised it forcibly. The soldier didn't flinch, but Yuya could tell his counterpart was shaking in his boots.

"Will you cause any trouble?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good, because we're all walking on thin ice and even the slightest mistake will break it. Now, is there anything else we should know about?" Yuzu said, locking the other cuff to Yuri's other hand. Yuri first looked at his completely restrained hands, then at everyone present, and finally at his duel disk. His expression was soon became heavy, as were the words that escaped his lips.

"In my deck there are a few cards that are quite suspicious and alarming, especially to you girls."

"What do you mean by–?"

"He means this." Serena said, her brows furrowed more than usual. She then showed Yuzu alone what it was and Yuya saw her blue eyes widening. The girl then looked to her friend and the pure fear dwelling within her could be felt. Whatever Serena had shown Yuzu, it wasn't good by any measure.

"Ruri, Rin, Serena… We need to talk about this in private. Yuto, Yugo, keep an eye on those two." Yuzu said, hurriedly gathering her counterparts. Ruri nodded, already assuming what was wrong based on the facts. Rin on the other hand didn't have a clue, but followed the girls anyway. And once they were gone, that left the Vassals to their own devices and thoughts.

"That was weird. You would think they'd share it with us…" Yugo grumbled as he leaned against a ruined building. Yuto calmly approached Yuya and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Entertainer could feel the trembling in his counterpart's hands, causing him to wonder just what's happening.

"Yuya, do… Do you feel okay? He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

Despite that answer, Yuto's expression didn't change and rushed to Yuri, grabbing the Fusion Vassal by the collar. The entertainer flinched at the sight, his chest feeling the pressure even if he wasn't the one being grabbed. Even Yugo was startled by this display. Yuri on the other hand…

"Tell me, did you do anything to Yuya?" Yuto said with a growl.

"Can someone explain what the fuck's going on!?" Yugo shouted, leaving the comfort of the wall. The motorist was getting sick of all this 'beat around the bush' nonsense. If everyone was as honest as him, things would be a lot easier. Yuto turned to him and spouted two words and two words alone.

"Fusion Parasite."

That name froze Yugo and brought a cold chill through Yuya's body. That name… It was the monster that allowed the Fusion Dimension's Academia Doktor to control Yuzu and the others. To mention that now, Yuya can now imagine what got Yuzu so spooked. And what that means for him.

"You have that in your deck?" The entertainer asked.

"Of course, it's quite the boon for a Fusion user like me. Unfortunately, it carries the burden of your hatred because of how it was used during the Dimensional war."

"You got that right you son of a bitch! And now I hate it even more because you have it! So before I beat the ever loving shit out of you, tell us if you used it on anyone!" Yugo shouted, shoving the Xyz Vassal out of the way and grabbing Yuri himself.

The soldier had a nervous sweat rolling down his face, but remained calm and didn't struggle. The two have every right to be upset and he deserves their retribution… Still, the truth is what matters right now. And he has no intention of hiding what he didn't commit.

"I haven't… But because I have no means to prove my innocence, you have to take my word for it."

"And that's where the problem lies, we have no clue whether we should or not. Worse, we can't tell if Yuya is on your side out of his own free will." Yuto replied, pointing at the Standard Vassal. Yuya could only avert his eyes from the others, powerless to say anything. If he objected the accusation, it would only dig Yuri deeper. If he agreed with the accusation, no one would believe him.

Even so, Yuya still has to try and bring tensions down.

"Yuto, when do you think I could've been infected?" He asked. The other three Vassals looked to the entertainer, though Yugo still had Yuri in his grasp.

"When you two were alone on the Litany, that's when I think he did it."

"Nah, I think it was way earlier. Like when you first took his side back at the floating void castle of hot pink doom. Those parasites are slippery bastards and could get in without you knowing." Yugo argued, looking towards his Standard counterpart. Yuya couldn't deny either of those assumptions. The former happened to Yuzu and the others when they were alone with the Doktor. The latter nearly happened to him, or at least, so he thinks.

But how was to argue against this? He couldn't say that he trusted Yuri the moment they met again because Yuya didn't say a thing. He couldn't talk about their conversation back at the Litany since that could easily be fabricated. Hell, he couldn't even tell if he was really infected. Really, the entertainer was at a dead end.

He did try one thing though.

"I'm not going to argue with that, there's no telling what happened then… However, I still want to believe that Yuri's innocent of this and we're just over-reacting. I know that really doesn't help anyone, but I'll keep hoping that's the case. But in case I'm wrong, I want you to hold onto my duel disk so I won't be able to hurt anyone." Yuya said, holding his duel disk arm out towards Yuto. The rebel looked to the duel disk then towards its owner, his eyes now more uneasy than before.

"Damn it, why do you have to make things difficult? I can't tell if Yuya's your pawn or not." Yugo said, turning his head back to Yuri. The soldier simply just shrugged, seeing that there was nothing else he could do.

As for Yuto, he stepped forward with hesitation and removed the device from his counterpart's arm. If this was any other circumstance, Yuya had just proved he was just himself. But in the Fusion Parasite's case, there was still no telling if he was still being influenced. After all, those parasites don't reveal themselves until it's too late.

"Sorry Yuya, but I don't like taking chances." Yuto apologized, putting away his counterpart's duel disk.

"It's fine, I don't blame you."

With a nod, the Xyz Vassal walked a few steps away and began checking their surroundings. Yugo, unable to do anything about Yuri, just dropped him back onto his feet and went back to his wall. It was here that Yuya chose to approach his Fusion counterpart, not sure what to say to him.

"I'm sorry my friend, for putting you in this situation. I never intended to put anyone else on this knife's edge I stand on." Yuri said, his voice being loud enough for only Yuya to hear. Looking over at him, the Entertainer could see how heavy the Fusion Vassal's body was despite his posture. And in his eyes, there was melancholy.

Yuya felt the guilt in his heart grow, seeing the results of his wavering faith. At the very least, he should say something to try and life his spirits. "I should be the one apologizing. I doubted you and let this whole thing snowball out of control. After all you've done since waking up in this world; we should at least trust you to not ruin anything."

"Trust isn't an easy thing to earn and I didn't have a good start. But I'm confident that things will change for the better after this."

"Let's not jinx it." Yuya said with an uneasy chuckle. It was then that Yuzu and her counterparts returned, all wearing the face of defeat. As worrying as it was, something tells the Entertainer that that was the worst of it.

"We're going to continue with this… I still don't like our situation, but there's nothing we can do about it. Yuri, whether you're acting or not, just keep being on your best behavior. Heaven knows we're not going to protect you if you decide to act out." Yuzu said, pointing at the soldier. The Fusion Vassal just nodded to that, no need to repeat everything that just happened.

The girl then looked towards Yuya and noted how his duel disk wasn't on his arm. "Yuya, where's your duel disk?"

"I gave it to Yuto because of my situation… Is that a problem?"

"No… But it does make things a little more complicated." Yuzu said.

"What she means is that your situation has never been more up in the air. Between this asshole being too friendly friendly and you still being you, we don't know what's really going on." Serena clarified, gesturing between Yuri and Yuya. A hum of agreement was sounded between the Vassals, even Yuya and Yuri was in on that sentiment.

This was just a mess of mistrust and uncertainty.

However, if they were to overcome this hurdle, Yuya was certain that the relationship and stability of the group would strengthen. All he can hope was that no more curve balls be thrown their way.

* * *

 **And that has been Act 2 Chapter 6. But more importantly...  
**

 ***incoherent screaming***

 **This was an even greater struggle to write. You see, the situation with Yuri is completely on thin ice and I'm making all sorts of cracks in it trying to make this work. Because in all seriousness, Yuri is a hard person to trust even though he's been nothing but helpful recently. And that is only worsened once the nightmarish Fusion Parasite card was found on his person.**

 **So I ask you, dear reader, to understand that this was my best attempt at this subject. But you need to tell me if there's anything wrong with this, because I can't tell what's what. And please mention what would you do in this sort of situation.**

 **But other than that, I have no other news for you. So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	24. A2C7: Where the Heart is

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes since Ruri last contacted the Lancers and everyone was waiting in suffocating tension. Yuya's leg won't stop bobbing up and down despite his best efforts to make it stop. So much has went down in the past hour that the nervousness he suppressed was starting to show. The entertainer was still optimistic about things, but a more cynical outlook was considered too.

One, Yuya was compromised by Yuri and is basically a hostage. Two, Yuri is an agent of chaos who will pour fuel into the war between Humans and Spirits. And three, The Lancers may not be comprised of his friends from four years ago.

He began to slump against the concrete he was leaning against, a heavy sigh escaping his lungs. Yuya wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He hasn't even officially begun his rule as the Standard Vassal and things were getting too stressful for him. Though, if anything, there's nowhere to go but up from here, having experienced a mess of events to lead him here.

"Someone's coming." Yuto said, taking up a defensive stance. The others began to look alert as the sounds of heavy footsteps slowly came closer and closer. But as Yuya listened to the rhythm of those steps, his heart began to rise with hope again. He recognized those heavy footsteps anywhere. From around the corner, a giant man with many scars across his face walked out as four other people with assault rifles followed. They were all wearing the same kinds of armor and clothes, only difference was that the large man had plating along his left arm where his duel disk was.

But despite the great changes to his appearance, Yuya can still identify him. And the feeling only deepened, when the two made eye contact. His eyes began to water as the giant man jogged towards the group with haste.

"Yuya!"

"Gongenzaka!"

Yuya really wanted to hug the guy, seeing someone still alive will do that to anyone. But given his situation and the armed escort that came with his giant friend, he relented. But the two friends were standing not too far apart from one another, enough for them to speak comfortably. Gongenzaka looked first at Yuya and then towards Yuzu, who gave a small smile and a wave, before showing a smile of his own.

"When command told me that I, the man Gongenzaka, was to fetch some VIPs found in the city, the last people I expected to see were you and Yuzu. And that's not going into the surprise of who's with you." The giant proceeded to approach each of his friends' counterparts, Serena first.

"Good to see you big guy, hope things weren't too crazy while we were gone."

"Due to Zarc's decreasing interest in Humans, attacks from his Central army have decreased. But the more autonomous branch armies are still applying constant pressure. It's intense, but we've weathered worse." Gongenzaka explained. The girl nodded with a satisfactory smile before the giant moved to Yuto and Ruri.

"And you must be Yuto, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"That's right; you never saw Yuto's physical body before now. You probably knew him as that spirit who was anchored to Yuya." Ruri commented.

"The pleasure is all mine, Yuya speaks highly of you." Yuto replied, extending his hand out. Gongenzaka gave the Xyz Vassal's hand a good shake before moving onto Yugo and Rin. Though as the giant moved forward, he could immediately tell that there was something wrong with the girl. He turned to the Synchro Vassal for answers.

"Rin… She doesn't have any of her memories. They were taken away before she was captured a year ago, something about a kind of magic hitting her."

"I… See… I'm sorry to hear that, you have this man's condolences…" Gongenzaka said with a grim bow. Rin proceeded to step forward and pat the giant on the shoulders. He looked up and saw a small but sad smile on her face.

"Thank you for your concern… But don't worry about me too much. Losing my memories was sad, but since I've met Yugo, I've been given the chance to discover things again. It's always exciting whenever I see something weird or meet someone new, since there's a chance that my old self saw it differently. So… It's a pleasure to meet you Gongenzaka, I hope we get along."

She bowed to him and left the giant's mouth with a gape. Despite her circumstances, Rin was doing her best to make the best of her situation. She was moving forward. Gongenzaka nodded and returned the bow to the girl. Once he rose, he went to the last person there…

But the good nature he displayed didn't go with him.

"You've caused us a lot of grief… So believe me when I say that I am not at all happy to see you. And I don't care that you're in those restraints, you won't get any sympathy, pity, or help from me."

"Oh don't you worry, I believe you. After all, you're not the first person I've heard that from." Yuri said calmly, looking over at Yuzu. Gongenzaka turned towards the girl with a nod, as though he approved of her action. He proceeded to walk away from the Fusion Vassal and turn to the group as a whole. His eyes swept across the many different individuals before him before he spoke again.

"Alright, we'll be making our way back to the Lancer HQ now. There is one rule I want you all to keep in mind. One, don't go wandering off on your own. Navigating Miami City has become difficult due to the destruction of landmarks and roads. So stay together as much as possible."

Yuya nodded to that, getting lost was the last thing he wanted to do. Looking around, he saw the four armed escorts that came with Gongenzaka surround them. And as they moved forward, the entertainer couldn't help but feel that they were being corralled like sheep. He turned his eyes to Yuzu and caught her staring. The girl's eyes darted away, focusing on a random assortment of rubble.

"Looks like she's still worried about me…" Yuya thought. He needed to get a conversation going, beat back the oppressive atmosphere. And as he thought of a topic, he drifted towards the many questions he had upon seeing his desolate home city.

"Hey Gongenzaka, can you tell me who's still around since I disappeared?"

"Miraculously, almost everyone, though some of us are suffering from lasting injuries. These four years have been difficult on us, physically and emotionally, but we're managing to get by. If you want, I can show you around the base when you're all clear of any strange influences." He answered calmly. The Entertainer felt his heart soar, so they were alive despite spending four years fighting. While it was worrying that they have some kind of permanent injury, at least they're still here.

One of the armed escorts hastily went forward and began speaking in a hushed voice. Though as Yuya focused on him, it became progressively easier to hear him. This made the entertainer wonder if this was another ability of the tattoo branded on his chest. He's going to need to ask Iris about that later.

"Sir, are you sure we should be doing that? Considering what they are and where they've be–"

"I trust Yuya and the others, it's the Fusion Vassal Yuri who's the wild card. But it is concerning that he's so willing to come along. His eyes were…" Gongenzaka whispered as uncertainty tugged at his face.

"His… Eyes sir?"

"I'm not certain, so it's better not to make assumptions. When we arrive, the truth will appear."

Yuya turned his focus away and felt a smile tugging at his lips. So his friend does see that there was something different about his Fusion counterpart. There was still much tension and the situation still remains ambiguous… But Yuya was confident that it was going to blow over soon.

After a several minutes of walking in silence, the group entered a ruined building. Looking around, Yuya noted that this place was just an office building to some company he wasn't familiar with. They passed through the lobby and went straight to the stairway. Two of the armed escorts took point, scouting the path ahead for any threats.

"Even though this is our territory, you can never be too careful. Spirits would sometimes hide out in these buildings in hopes to capture one of our scavenging parties. We've lost several people during those moments, but improvements in stealth and combat training has lowered those casualties." Gongenzaka explained, doing his best to go down the stairs as lightly as possible.

"Sneaking around for supplies while avoiding enemy patrols… How nostalgic…" Yuto commented with a frown, reflecting on the Xyz Dimension.

"It certainly brings back memories… Even if they are bad ones…" Ruri replied, a frown appearing on her face as well.

"Well hopefully that will change once you idiots take office. No war, no more sneaking around." Serena asked, looking to the Vassals. Gongenzaka and the other two escorts snapped towards at them, eyes opened wide enough for them to fall out. Yuya could feel a bit of sweat rolling down his neck, feeling the intensity of their gaze.

"That's right, you're Zarc's Vassals and you'll have the power to end the War whenever and however you wish." Gongenzaka said.

"Preferably we'll do it as peacefully and as quickly as possible." Yuya answered.

"But what of Yuri? Wouldn't he prolong the war?"

"It won't matter if you choose to believe me or not, but I actually intend on following my counterparts' lead." Yuri replied, his head held a little high for that statement. Gongenzaka then turned to Yuzu, his eyes already asking the question.

"Before Yuya's situation, Yuri said he'll try to end the fighting on his end but don't expect any miracles. If he's still holding onto that now, I say he's completely serious." She answered.

"I see… Then let's delay no longer, the sooner we return, the sooner you four can look into peacemaking." Gongenzaka said as they've reached the bottom floor. Their walk turned into a brisk jog as they navigated through the dark, dusty halls. And after meeting up with the other armed escorts and squeezing a narrow hole in the wall, the group stood before three old elevators. Gongenzaka directed them to split into three groups of four, keeping Yuya and Yuri separate from each other just in case. Then, they all stepped in…

The entertainer swallowed hard, feeling the hard stare of the armed escort on his back. He could only imagine how Yuri would deal with having two of them in his elevator. Then again, his Fusion Counterpart never really showed any signs of being pressured unless it's really bad. And he also has Serena with him to make sure things don't go too crazy. For now, he tried his best to enjoy the ride down…

And down…

And down…

And down…

He didn't have his duel disk to check the time, but it felt like this has gone on for more than 20 minutes. At least, it was long enough to start making Yuya's feet sore. And because there was no floor indicator, he couldn't tell how much longer this would go on for.

"This is a really long elevator…" Yuya said, turning to Yuzu.

"It is, definitely one of the longer ones around the complex."

"This one's even longer than before; we've deepened this portion of the base recently." Gongenzaka replied. Yuzu just hummed to that, as though descending further into the bowels of the earth was that simple. But soon after the conversation died, the elevator stopped. The door opened and all Yuya saw was a long, sterile hallway. He nervously stepped forward as the others began to leave, was this really the Lancer base?

Their footsteps echoed around them as they slowly approached the other end. Yuya's heart rate continued to rise as the next door opened, revealing a small room with perforations along the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"This is a Quarantine Scan, a state of the art sensor that can detect whatever minute problems a subject has. Whether they are afflicted with an illness or a Spirit in disguise, we will know. And it can also tell if someone is infected with any mind altering parasites." Gongenzaka explained as he stepped aside. He held his arm out towards the open door, a gesture to let someone through first. Yuya decided to take the step first, seeing that he was the one with the issue.

The door behind him closed and the entertainer was left in darkness. He took deep breaths, mind playing the words 'it's going to be fine' over and over again. And soon enough, the procedure began. First there was a low hum. Then there were orange colored lasers that shot out of the perforations. And finally, a blinding flash enveloped him that left him slightly dazed.

"Scan complete. No anomalies detected. Human DNA recognized." An electronic voice said. The door in front of Yuya opened the lights from beyond leaving spots in his vision. But as his eyes adjusted, he noted the guards with weapons at the ready. He stepped out with a hand blocking some of the light as he took note of their surroundings.

This new room he was in was about the size of the Yusho Duel School's Solid Vision room. It was divided into two halves by a black and yellow caution line. His half was completely empty while the other half was occupied by sandbags, spotlights, and several armed guards. The other two doors to his right opened up, with Rin and Yuri stepping out to join him.

"What's going on? I thought I passed that check?" Rin asked, her hands shielding her eyes.

"Don't worry, this is standard military procedure. You'd find this kind of setup at any entrance or checkpoint." Yuri replied, his eyes closed to block out the lights.

"You three, approach the line. You may not cross it until the rest of your group passes the scan." A voice commanded over a megaphone. Seeing that they were in no position to ask questions, the three moved forward. In the next several minutes, the rest of their group came filtering in as they passed their scan.

Yuzu stood next to Yuya and eyed him, a hopeful gleam within her eye. The entertainer just smiled and the girl let out a sigh, her shoulders lowering slightly. But she did turn to Yuri moments afterwards, a notable scowl on her face.

"Yuzu?"

"Sorry, I'm feeling very conflicted about Yuri right now. Not to mention that I have to apologize to him."

"Nothing about him is easy, just take your time." Yuya replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and nodded, facing ahead again with squared shoulders. The only person visible made a beckoning gesture, a signal that they were allowed forward. Afterwards, Gongenzaka turned to the armed escorts with them.

"I'll take it from here, return to the barracks and write up your reports." He said. The armed escorts gave a salute and walked off towards the hallway on the right. The giant then made a gesture for Yuya and the others to follow, with him walking to the opposite hallway. But before they progressed far, Yuto stopped his Standard Counterpart and wordlessly returned his duel disk to him. Yuya smiled and took the device, now that he was clear of anything strange.

He pocketed the device and the two Vassals quickly walked to catch up with Gongenzaka. And it was a good thing that they did, because the giant began making many turns around several hallways. Since there were no directories anywhere, they could've ended up lost. While they did have a guide, the group couldn't let their focus slip. As such, no conversation filled their walk through those winding halls. Eventually, they all came upon a large steel door with a sign that said 'Residence Block 87'.

"Finally, we're here… But how the Hell does anyone get through that without getting lost?" Yugo asked, rubbing his temples.

"Mostly from training, the traps also help. Now, beyond here is the first of many residence blocks, there will be plenty of people around. So don't do anything that'll draw any more attention, your appearances will already give them a fright." Gongenzaka answered as he put his hand on a nearby panel.

"And if we somehow do?" Yuri asked as the door began to slowly slide open.

"Then… Let's hope no one decides to start an armed mob."

Yuya paled to that. He saw what a city wide riot could do back in the Synchro Dimension. He would rather not deal with that except boxed in and several kilometers underground. But what could they do about it? The faces of him and his counterparts would cause chaos just on their own. The entertainer could feel the panic rise as the door inched open…

Where two people, one man and one woman, was seen standing as though they were waiting for them.

And Yuya's heart all but stopped.

The first wore a decorated red suit and had a purple top hat on his head. The second wore a familiar but worn white long coat and had blonde hair with amber bangs. Yuya's red eyes met theirs, seeing a mix of emotion swirling within them. He did, however, also saw the tears that started form. Yuya, hesitantly, stepped forward, as did the man and woman. Neither party broke their gaze as they continued to move towards one another.

And only when they were but a foot apart did Yuya finally have the courage to say something.

"M-Mom? Dad?"

In an instant, he felt his body being wrapped in a blanket of warmth. All the confusion, anxiety, fear, and uncertainty Yuya experienced since waking up in this strange world melted away. He returned the embrace to the people he called his parents, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. But it wasn't enough to keep his lips from being pulled into a smile.

"I'm back…"

"Welcome home, Yuya…"

* * *

 **And that has been Act 2, Chapter 7!**

 **I've been finding myself struggling more and more to write Vassals of the Dragon lately. And that makes me afraid that I'm losing my motivation for it. I believe that having to deal with such a large group is drawing my ability away to effectively characterize them.**

 **"Wasn't that obvious? If you dump water on flat ground, all you get is a puddle. You need to dig a hole first."**

 **That's for the tip Eris. But I'm going to keep fighting until I truly give up on this project, so wish me luck.**

 **In other news... I'm going to delay the next update to four weeks since I have to sort out some real life stuff. After conversing with my Uncle a few times, I'm going to start heeding his advice and be responsible. Now I won't give up on writing, but the quality might get weaker, so please give me advice to sustain my edge.  
**

 **"Even the sharpest sword is no match for a pen with an even sharper mind."**

 **As for any questions, comments, or concerns, I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. But that is all I have this week.**

 **"Next time... Uhh... The Chapter is still in the works... We'll get back to you on that..."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	25. A2C8: Why We Fight On

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Yuya held his parent's closer, fearing that they would just disappear should he let go. It's been too long since he held both of them and he wasn't about to let it end. The entertainer breathed in their scent and, though a little musty, revisited better times…

"Yuya dear… You're kind of crushing us…" Yoko said with a nervous chuckle. Yuya's eyes shot open and he immediately release his parents. He forgot for a moment that he wasn't exactly a normal human anymore… But at least he was very much in control of this.

His father stretched out his back, a very hearty laugh leaving his throat. "Now I've definitely gotten old if my son has a hug like that! We're glad to see you're doing just fine Yuya."

"And look how much you've grown! I remember when you only came up to my knees, mostly because you kept clinging to leg." Yoko added, noting her son's taller stature. Yuya gave an awkward chuckle to the memory, mostly because how mundane things seemed so alien to him. But then again, he now faces that same problem again.

Yuzu approached the family and gave a nod to Yusho and Yoko. "I'm glad to see you're both safe… How's my Dad? He hasn't done anything reckless since I was captured has he?"

Both of them went stiff as their smile soon was dragged into a frown, eyes breaking contact with the girl. Yuya felt a drop of cold sweat roll down his neck, his thoughts run wild. But even then, he couldn't begin to imagine what happened to the spirited Principal Shuzou… Let alone what Yuzu was feeling right now.

"Shuzo, your Father, hasn't exactly been… Rational. Since you were captured one year ago, he decided to do a one man raid on the closest Spirit fortress to us. And while he did remarkably well, fighting through wave after wave of Spirits… Shuzo received many injuries, most of which are crippling, and that put him into a coma." Yusho said, covering his eyes with the rim of his hat.

Yuya flinched to those words, especially to 'crippling' and 'coma'. To have the ever passionate Principal in such a still state... He didn't want to imagine it, lest it clouded his head for a long while. But at the very least, he was the alive. And with it, comes the hope that Principal Shuzo would one day recover.

The entertainer looked to Yuzu, but her face only deepened with anxiety. "Last time I was here, we were having a medical supply shortage… Is that still the case?"

"The situation got better, but we're still struggling to treat everything that comes our way. And because we've been dedicating some to keep Shuzo alive, there's been growing hostilities among the other patients. After all, why should we care for a man who can't contribute to anything? Who stupidly charged into enemy territory for someone who may not even be alive…" Yoko answered, her voice straining to suppress her anger.

Yusho gently grasped his wife's hand to ease her fury, but even Yuya could tell that he was upset. He looked back to Yuzu and noted that she was shaking too. He put a hand on her shoulder, seeing if he could offer any comfort in light of these news. And slowly did the girl begin to return to normal, a heavy breath leaving her chest.

"Thank you Yuya… And thank you as well, Yusho-san, Yoko-san, for telling me all this now. It's worrying, but it's a little easier to hear it from you."

"Anything for you, you're practically family at this point. We'll keep doing our best to treat Shuzo while holding back the naysayers." Yoko replied, her mood lightening. Now it was Yuya's turn to breathe easy, the tension surrounding them dissipating.

"Now, shall we get going? Reiji has been waiting for this day for a long while." Yusho said as he began walking away. Yoko followed after her husband and Yuya followed them once Yuzu beckoned the others. And as they followed the two deeper into this underground sanctuary, the Standard Vassal got a sense of what life was like.

The main thoroughfare they were currently in was wide, like a path through a shopping district. And on both sides were apartments, each three stories high and packed tightly together. With only a few shrubs here and there, this whole place felt lifeless… Like a prison…

"Yuya, while it's still on my mind, tell me what happened with Yuri. Unlike before, I'm not sensing any maliciousness from him." Yusho said suddenly. That shook the entertainer out of the oppressiveness of his surroundings, seeing that it was fairly much the elephant in the room. Though he wondered why his father didn't bring it up sooner… Perhaps he too was confused like Yuya and needed time to think about it?

Or maybe it's to distract Yuya from the bleak structures around him.

"I was surprised too; he wasn't anything like I remember him as. He's still a bit of a cactus, pricking people with snarky comebacks… But I believe that the four years we've been asleep changed Yuri for the better." Yuya answered with a small smile. And based on the looks in his father's eyes, it seemed he felt the same way.

"I see. Then I'll give him the benefit of doubt. But what do you think about it him Yoko? Seeing that he was the one who caused problems for the people you love." Yusho replied before turning to his wife. The woman just let out a hum as she folded her arms, eyes closed. The entertainer felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck, did she not trust him?

Of course, it's reasonable if she wasn't. Yuri was an indirect cause for Yusho disappearing, the Academia's war, and the direct cause for Yuya's disappearance, the unification of Zarc. Then there was the whole war between Humanity and Spirits that blew a hole in her stomach…

By all means, even Yoko couldn't be so forgiving. But as she sighed and opened her eyes, the bright glimmer in her green irises told Yuya differently. Despite the horrors she no doubt suffered from, she didn't give up her ideals.

"If you two think he's good, then who am I to argue? Besides, with this, I've got another son to dote on." Yoko said, almost giggling with that last statement. Both Yuya and his Father stumbled to those words, letting out a staggered laugh. But upon straightening himself, Yusho looked around him with a light sigh.

"It's funny to think about though… The one who helped cause all this is now peacefully walking with us. Hopefully, this will be a sign of things to come, the brighter future we were all waiting for."

"Was life down here that bad? You guys said that there were supply shortages." Yuya asked. He turned a bit towards one of the apartments, the corner of his eye catching something. In one of the windows, peering through some curtains, two kids were watching them. The entertainer couldn't tell what those two were thinking or what they were feeling…

But perhaps he should make a good first impression.

So with that, Yuya made eye contact and gave the two children a cheerful smile. They flinched and hid their bodies a little more, but they didn't break eye contact. The two were afraid but their hearts weren't completely closed off yet, that much the entertainer could see. And that in turn made him feel more confident in his mission to achieve peace.

"It's as you see Yuya, we're afraid but not enough to give up hope. We're able to get up each morning and continue the struggle to see what tomorrow brings. Will it be better? Worse? About the same? We won't know if we don't have the courage to seize it. And that's what your mother and I have been working on these past four years. Ensuring everyone has that kind of strength." Yusho said as he waved towards the two children as well.

"You're still performing?" Yuya asked, his voice becoming a step more excited.

"What? You thought we would forget our roots? The world may have gone to Hell but the show won't stop until we say so." Yoko said as she ruffled her son's hair. "In fact, we got some of the Lancers onboard and we put on shows every three days. It helps them cope with the stress."

"That's amazing! I want to see one right now… Then again, I'll cause a lot of trouble won't I? Being a Zarc's look-a-like and all…"

Yusho folded his arms and let out a heavy sigh as Yoko pinched the bridge of her nose. And as the entertainer looked to both of his parents, he felt the troubles that were on their shoulders. Whatever trouble he got them into, Yuya knew it wasn't insignificant by any measure. He took a moment to observe his surroundings to muster some courage. But as his eyes went between the uniform structures around them, he began noting that more and more people were peering out of their windows.

All of them having both fear and rage in their eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Yuya ask, turning away from those eyes.

"Oh it was absolutely awful; loads of things were said and thrown at us to get us to leave. But thanks to Yuzu, Reiji, and several others, opinion was swayed enough for your mother and I to stay." Yusho answered as he returned to a more relaxed pose. The entertainer stared at his father, his brows raised at how casual that response was.

"Don't give your father that look, no amount of suffering will make us abandon you. Has Yuzu-chan told you how I–"

"I know! I know! I don't need to hear that again!" Yuya yelled, interrupting Yoko. The entertainer felt multiple eyes staring at him and his cheeks flushed, not having thought that response properly. Yuya then took a deep breath and faced his mother again with a cooled head.

"I was really worried you know. I thought you didn't make it." He continued before Yoko laid a hand on his shoulder. And looking over, Yuya saw that reassuring smile that he always remembered. The Standard Vassal let out a heavy breath, pushing out all the anxiety he faced since coming back home.

Home…

Yuya found himself nodding to that. He really was home.

After several more minutes of walking across the empty corridor, the group came across an intersection with several armed guards standing in front of a large service elevator. One of them approached Yusho and Yoko as he eyed Yuya carefully.

"These are the VIPs? They don't look like much, especially the Zarc look a likes." He said as he observed Yuya and his counterparts. The entertainer looked on in confusion as this man didn't seem all that perturbed by them. Didn't Zarc make all Human's life Hell? Why was this one man so calm? Not that it's a bad thing…

Yusho nodded and gave a confident smirk to the man. "That's because they aren't Zarc Sebastian. This is my son Yuya, he'll be turning things around in this region. And this is Captain Sebastian Jones, one of three people in charge of the security down here."

"N-Nice to meet you." Yuya replied as he stuck his hand out. He wasn't expecting to meet someone in such a high position so soon. Not only that, this person was BIG, at least a meter taller than Yuya, and had a rugged beard that looked slightly scorched.

But in spite of his appearance, Jones let out a hearty laugh and grasped the entertainer's hand, giving it a firm shake. And despite all the things Iris said about the Mark of the Prince tattoo… Yuya's hand and arm felt like it was going to get dislocated.

"And to you too! You're everything your father said you were, short, polite, and very energetic. And as your father said, I'm one of the security chiefs. So if you have any questions about our little hole in the ground, I'll answer them. Anyway, it's best if you head up now, our fearless leader's waiting for all of you."

"O-Okay, we'll do just that." Yuya replied, getting his sore arm back. The other guards there opened the elevator and stood at the ready. But as Yuya and the other's went in, the entertainer noticed that both his parents and Gongenzaka weren't moving. "Aren't you guys coming with us?"

Gongenzaka shook his head. "I need to report in back at the barracks. But don't worry; this won't be the last you'll see of the man Gongenzaka."

"What he means is that he'll be seeing you later. But as for your Father and I… Let's just say that we're going to prepare for the worst case scenario…" Yoko added, her voice dipping into a rather ominous tone. Yuya did his best to hide his anxiety, fully aware of what his mother was implying. With all four of Zarc's Vassals here, there would no doubt be a lynch mob trying to get them. Or at the very least, they would imprison them indefinitely whilst making their lives as miserable as possible.

And that's not going into what Iris and the other Stewards would do…

"Don't make that face Yuya, we'll have the matter under control. You just focus on talking to Reiji and sorting out things out with him and the others." Yusho said as he patted his son's head. The entertainer nodded slowly as he separated from his parents. But despite knowing how well his Father could sway the crowd, this was a matter that had so many emotions behind it.

Jones whistled to Yuya and drew in his attention. "Just to let you know, your Ma and Pa have plenty of supporters behind them, me included. They won't be alone when they face trouble."

Now that was truly reassuring to hear. The Standard Vassal's shoulders noticeably relaxed and he began standing with a straighter back. The man's right, Yusho and Yoko surely must have others who agree on their views. All Yuya could do now is hope that things don't devolve into utter chaos. He gave his parents a nod and jogged towards the elevator. And just before the doors closed, Yuya saw the steady flames that burned in Yusho's and Yoko's eyes.

They were ready to fight for their ideals.

"Dude, you have no idea how jealous I am right now. You have the best Mom and Dad." Yugo commented, a hint of envy in his voice. Yuya just laughed to that, as he held his head high.

"Yeah, they're the best."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 8 of Act 2! It was a slog to write this... But I managed to do it...  
**

 **"Victory but the war isn't over."**

 **You bet it it isn't. And though the views are dropping fast, I'm going to hold out and keep writing. It might not be very rewarding, but I want to write the trials and tribulations that face our beloved entertainer.**

 **"You said it, now talk about how you're modifying your update schedule."**

 **I will.** ** ** **As you all know, I'm currently setting up to become a functioning adult. And as such, I will be modifying my update schedule for all my stories. So until I get everything settled, I will only be updating once every month. I apologize for any distress I may cause, this hurts me just as much.******

 **So with that said,** **I hope you'll be around to celebrate the New Year with me.**

 **Happy Holidays and...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	26. A2C9: Being in the Know

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

The elevator stopped as the doors opened up. Yuya and the others stepped out into a hallway that only had two guards at the other end. And from what the entertainer could see, those two guards both had a gun and a duel disk. It was jarring to see two things from opposite sides of the spectrum together. Then again, the Inter-Dimensional war was waged using a tool intended for fun.

The group approached the guards as they stepped aside without a word. The doors opened, showing a large chamber full of activity. Several rugged looking computers were being operated by people of many nationalities and ages. Military personnel were running about with reports to make. And a giant, holographic globe stood at the center of it all, showing all sorts of tactical information.

It was fairly overwhelming.

"Behave yourselves. We'll know if you tamper with anything." The guard said before the door closed.

"It's not like we're here to snoop around…" Yugo grumbled.

"But you look like the kind of person who does that." Rin countered innocently. The motorist just stared at his childhood friend as everyone else had varying shades of amusement. Despite her memory loss, Rin keeps hitting the mark on all of Yugo's traits. It was a good omen for things to come, that nothing will stay broken forever.

And it would only get better.

"Sakaki Yuya, you've finally arrived."

The entertainer quickly faced the voice that came from above. There he saw the leader of the Lancers looking down upon him with a careful but sharp scrutiny. And despite four years, Akaba Reiji still looked the same albeit with a scar here and there. Even his clothes just look like combat versions of his old ones. And by his side was Reira, who was wearing dark cargo pants and a red tank top. But there was one thing about the child that shocked Yuya.

"Reira's... A girl?" He asked, turning to Yuzu.

"It's quite the surprise, I know. But for now, let's get up to the situation room and explain what we know." Yuzu replied as she began leading them. Without another word, Yuya followed but was taking note of the many questions he built up since their arrival. But at the very least, he was about to meet the person who may answer them. And as the group climbed the stairs, the entertainer got a sense of scale of this command center.

The way everyone moved in this room was chaotic yet clockwork. And through this movement, Yuya got a sense of desperation from them. It was as though they were fighting to see tomorrow morning. And if one person slips up, that mistake will spell the end of the Lancers. The entertainer gripped the railing tighter than before, enough to slightly crush it.

Despite the War's pace having slowed down, people were still suffering as though nothing changed. Yuya needed to know the condition of Humanity now more than ever. All to bring everyone out of the Hell they were currently in.

"Yuya! Let's go!"

He snapped out of his stupor and quickly ran to catch up. Though with one last glace, the Standard Vassal saw a rather haggard looking technician on the brink of passing out.

The situation room as Yuzu called it was large and had windows all around to overlook the command center. At the center was a long table with an electronic display for a surface, currently it was showing a map of ARC-V. And just like the holographic globe outside, it had all sorts of tactical data that he didn't understand. But he stopped trying to make sense of it when someone began hugging him. It was Reira.

"Looks like someone missed you." Yugo snickered before Rin elbowed him. Yuya just shyly smiled as he began patting the young girl's head. And despite how strange it was to see Reira as a young girl, the entertainer still recognized the timid child he once protected. He supposed the age old saying 'the more things change, the more they stay the same' was in full effect.

After a little while, Reira separated from Yuya and wiped at her eyes. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, Reira, four years is a long time to wait." The entertainer replied with a smile.

"It certainly is. Welcome back Yuya, it's been too long." Reiji said as he walked towards him. He then extended his hand towards him and Yuya shook it without hesitation. Once they stopped, the young CEO then gestured to the chairs surrounding the table. Without another word, they all began taking a seat to begin this irregular meeting.

"Now, we have many things to discuss. But let's start with something easy; please tell us about your reintroduction into this world. The last we saw of you was four years ago in the Fusion dimension. And I do expect something from the four of you." Reiji began before eyeing the four Vassals.

So with that, Yuya and his counterparts began explaining everything that happened so far. From their awakening in Zarc's castle and pocket dimension, to the meeting with their Stewards and the girls, to their journey into ARC-V, they explained as much as they could.

And as they talked, Yuya noted how Reiji was filing away certain details to ponder later.

"That was certainly disturbing, having artificial bodies created for you… But I suppose it does give you some freedom from Zarc's influence, seeing that none of you share a body with him anymore. However…" Reiji's eyes then went to Yuri, his steely glare coming out. Even though he was not the target, Yuya still felt like there was a knife to his throat.

"I'm curious as to why you, a known agent of cruelty, wish for the war to end. Normally, I wouldn't even humor the thought. But seeing as you were willing to be restrained and disarmed, I'll be giving you the benefit of the doubt."

Yuya could feel the temperature of the room drop as everyone else began applying their own pressure. This was a contentious subject for them. And while they all were giving him a chance, Yuya knew they would not let his past die so easily. In truth, he thinks they want him to fail the good guy act so they can finally exact vengeance.

But ultimately, Yuya knew that will never be the case.'

Yuri gave off his usual smug grin as he calmly rested his hands upon the table. Confident as he was, all it did was further unnerve everyone else. Like he was about to spring some diabolical trap, though Yuya knew that was not the case. "Truthfully, I don't know why I decided to follow this path. Perhaps, in my four year long sleep, I've developed a yearning for something more than war. It's strange really. But if those are my orders, then I'll follow it without fail."

Reiji's glare changed to an inquisitive stare, as though he was trying to unravel the mystery of the Fusion Vassal. And even Yuya was interested in the puzzle Yuri has become in their slumber. Even before their talk aboard the Litany of Thunder, Yuri changed so drastically. What happened? Did Zarc have something to do with that? No one truly knows…

"Are you telling me, that even you don't know what's wrong with you!?" Yugo asked. Yuri just gave a shrug, leaving the Synchro Vassal in an exasperated state. Serena just sighed in defeat and leaned back into her chair.

"I gave up trying to figure him out and chalked it up to Zarc magic. I mean, he did give me my eye back."

Yuya's eyes never darted towards someone faster than he did to Serena. He wasn't sure if he heard that correctly. She lost an eye? And Zarc restored it? First it was Yuri and his weird behavior, now its Serena's disfigurement being healed? Just what was going on with the Supreme Dragon King? The entertainer came here for answer and now he's got more questions.

"I was wondering when I should bring this up. You girls fought in a desperate war for three years and yet you didn't have single scar on your face or skin. No matter how much you trained, it's impossible to avoid everything unscathed." Yuri said as he leaned in to listen closely.

"Wait… You knew?" Yuya asked as he turned to him. Just when Yuya thought he was enough of a friend to support, he reveals this. Granted, Yuri really didn't have a good time to bring it up as he said. And the subject would no doubt cause greater worry to the Vassals, adding to their growing plate. It was a small mercy that was granted out of circumstance.

Still, the other three Vassals looked at Yuzu, Ruri, and Rin for their side of the story. Yuzu clammed up and refused to speak about it. Rin had zero recollection of anything and wanted to know more. Thus, leaving Ruri to explain in detail what happened to them.

"Three years of fighting left a lot more than mental scars on us… In some battles, we got hurt real bad and left a constant reminder on our bodies. Serena lost an eye; while Rin and I had terrible scars all over… But Yuzu got the worst of it, losing an arm and a leg during a base defense."

Yuya's heart stopped as he slowly looked at his friend. No matter how his imagination ran, he couldn't see Yuzu missing a body part. Reira casted her eyes down on the table and began shaking. This didn't go unnoticed by the entertainer.

"Reira?"

"It's my fault… She got hurt because I got careless… A stray bomb came near me and I couldn't get away… And then Yuzu nee… She…"

The young girl began crying as Reiji reached over and rubbed her back. Yuya looked down at the table, not wanting to put any more pressure on her. But he couldn't but think of something else in the meanwhile. Was the situation so bad that they had to send out children to fight? If that was the case, then was Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi sent out too? Were they hurt as well?

And what of Yuzu? How did she recover from that before Zarc? Did she receive some kind of cybernetic replacement? Was life even more difficult for her because of it? And even if these questions didn't matter now that Yuzu had her fleshy limbs again… The anxiety was starting to come back to Yuya. All of this was just too much to process.

"Was the situation that bad to warrant the help of children?" Yuto asked grimly. The entertainer was glad that Yuto was here, he had the steel to ask the tough questions. And as Yuya watched Reiji, his face became hard and crestfallen. But he still kept that cool composure that they knew him for.

"It's as you say. This was at the start of the second year and we were stretched thin. A prior attack left most of our troops and duelists unable to fight. So when another Spirit army attacked us, we had little choice but to send out whomever we could. It was the only way to ensure our survival… The difference between our meeting today and complete annihilation."

Yuya wanted to punch him, he really did. But had it not been for that moment, none of this would be here. No Yuzu, no Gongenzaka, no Mom or Dad. No one would be here to help guide him through this strange world. So with much hesitation, he turned to Serena for answers. "So how did Zarc fit into this?"

"Well, we were all captured a year back and personally brought to him. Because we were the pieces to his nemesis, Zarc would love to do whatever he wanted to us. But the moment he saw us and the state we were in… He lost it." Serena said with a shiver. The other girls, even Rin, began to pale as they relived that memory. And though Yuya didn't know what happened, it was no doubt terrifying.

"He… He killed everyone in the room… But it wasn't blind rage… It was like he was grieving…" Rin commented.

"That doesn't sound normal. What could he possibly be grieving over?" Yuri asked. He too looked perturbed over the actions of his progenitor. If he was this all powerful being who lacked any Humanity, why did he show something so Human? Serena just shrugged before Ruri continued the story.

"Zarc then turned to us, blood still fresh on his body, and dragged us to his personal medical room. He barked at the Spirits there to examine us, look for any health defects. Since we were in no position to negotiate, we let them. And the more problems they found the angrier he became. Though when they found that Rin had no memories, he started… Crying."

"I know I was when I found out she didn't remember anything." Yugo commented, having some sympathy for the devil. Something about that clicked in the room and all eyes turned to him. The motorist felt all the attention on him and began looking around like a ferret. It seemed liked he didn't catch what he just said.

"What? Can't a guy shed a few tears for something like that?"

"Not that you idiot! It's you and Zarc having the exact same reaction!" Serena shouted.

Reiji knocked at the table, bringing all attention back to him. It looked as though he has an answer to their current question.

"I believe I have hypothesis… But I need some more evidence before I explain. Now, during your mystical healing session, was there anything else off about Zarc? I'll take anything, how he spoke to you, how he acted."

"When… When he started to heal me… He was apologizing like we were long time friends…" Yuzu said, speaking up since the topic was introduced. Now all eyes shifted to her. And by how Yuzu was curled up in her seat, Yuya could tell she was conflicted the most. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up and stared at him, their gaze locked to each others.

Cerulean to Crimson.

"His eyes… They were like Yuya's, a warm red… It was like he came back to tell me things will be okay. It left me confused about this whole situation. It made me wonder if the war was just a dream… But in the end, Zarc's eyes changed back, I had my old body back, and we became prisoners locked in a gilded cage." Yuzu continued before breaking eye contact. Yuya still kept a hand on Yuzu, sharing whatever comfort he could offer. All that confusion, the sadness, he now understood its depths more than ever.

Reiji let out a low hum before folding both hands upon the table. "That must've been unpleasant to remember, but it does provide evidence towards my hypothesis. This may be the explanation towards Zarc and Yuri's change in behavior. And the more I think about it, the more obvious it is. Just like how Zarc had an influence on all of you, all of you had an influence on him and each other."

While Yuya never witnessed any of Zarc's eccentricities, he trusted the accounts of Yuzu and Reiji. And given how Zarc, even just a quarter of him, was able to lash out during moments of weakness in the past… The assumption that Yuya and his counterparts did the same was plausible.

And for Yuri's case, he was sharing a vessel with four other souls. There's no way he wouldn't be exposed to whatever mystical energies their spirits emitted. The Fusion Vassal's normally blackened heart would slowly begin to gain a brighter color. Though that did left him wondering why He, Yuto, and Yugo weren't affected by Zarc and Yuri's evil.

"Hold on… If that's the reason why Zarc and Yuri are better people… Then aren't those three worse?" Serena asked, gesturing to Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo. And as the entertainer looked around, the others came to the same conclusion. Reiji didn't answer, but his eyes even more focused than before. It was as though he was desperately searching for an answer.

"Big Brother doesn't know." Reira interjected, saving everyone the time. "Even now, we still don't know anything about what the soul is or what defines it. Philosophers debated for eons about it and we still know nothing. The only thing we do know is that it definitely exists."

"Ugh… Why does everything has to be so complicated?" Yugo groaned, letting his head fall to the table.

"You and me both. The more I find out about our situation, the more of a mess it becomes." Yuto said, nodding to his counterpart.

"Then perhaps its best to leave the mystical questions to your Stewarts and focus on matters that we can solve." Reiji replied as he adjusted himself. It was here than an alarm went off, causing Yuya, Rin, and Yugo to jump. Everyone else, however, looked as though they were ready to fight. And given what the intercom was saying, things may soon come to that.

"Alert! Alert! Code Yellow! Security to Sector 23E!"

"Like that?" Serena asked, looking at Reiji.

"Not quite, but it's still something we need to contend with. Come, let's see what's got the people so upset." Reiji answered calmly as he made for the door. And one by one, they began leaving. As for Yuya, he just sank into his chair and rubbed at his face, why must the universe keep him on his toes.

"Yuya, let's go." Yuzu said as she waited by the door. With a tired sigh, the Standard Vassal got up and walked to her. He really didn't want to throw himself into another mess. But seeing how this was home to people he cared about, he had no other option other than face it. Though with all that considered, Yuya should at least know what he was about to get into.

"Could you at least tell me what a Code Yellow is?"

"It's a Riot."

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 9 of Act 2. I apologize for being late, this was much more of a slog than usual. But I'm slowly getting my feet back into it, even though I'm still too busy to return to a biweekly update.**

 **"He was too busy killing zombies."**

 **Guilty as charged.** ** **Any how, are you folks having a good New Year so far? It hasn't gotten too hectic?  
****

 ** **"Cheers to those who're going into the New Year with spring in their step. You're much more productive than this sack of potatoes."****

 ** **I'm getting better. But that is all I have for this update. Stay tuned and remember to leave behind any questions, comments, or concerns.****

 ** **"Only you can stop bad fan fiction."****

 ** **So with that said...****

 ** **Until Next Time. T1.****


	27. A2C10: Rite of Passage

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Yuya, hidden from sight with the girls and his counterparts, peered around the corner and saw the massive crowd that roared and raged against the guards. Had it not been for the Duel Monsters behind them, this building would've been overrun by rioters.

And Yuya could see it, his parents, Gongenzaka, everyone he knew from before the war was holding the line. All of them were risking life and limb to protect them, the Vassals of their great enemy. He clenched his fists as the choices he made came to the front of his thoughts. In hindsight, Yuya should've considered this as potential risk before deciding to come here.

Because what turned out to be a show of good will, has become a reason for war to break out again.

"Well this is a fairly bad situation we're in." Yuri commented, his tone in complete contrast to what's current happening. All eyes went to the Fusion Vassal, their combined glares instantly turning the already hostile air into something more dangerous. While Yuya had given his counterpart the benefit of doubt, casual words like that really make him question Yuri's intent.

Granted, the Fusion Vassal has been like that since they met again.

"For once could you take things seriously!? We have a mob over there out for our blood! And you know what happens when we kick it!" Yugo shouted, grabbing Yuri by the collar. Rin quickly put herself between the two Vassals, causing the motorist to loosen his aggression.

"Stop! Getting angry at each other isn't going to help anyone!"

"Hey, what's Reiji–?" Yuto stared as he saw the leader of the Lancers made a motion with his hand. The Xyz Vassal was soon interrupted by a brilliant flash of light. A rush of wind followed, causing Yuya and the others to dig themselves deeper into their cover.

But just as quickly as it came, the winds stopped. And peering out of the corner again, Yuya saw the crystalline giants now floating behind Reiji.

"Hell Armageddon… Three of them…" Yuya said, his voice barely escaping his throat.

"This is the first time I've seen Reiji get this serious. He never summons more than one against a crowd." Yuzu commented as she stared at the menacing Duel Monsters. It was here that all three of Reiji's Hell Armageddons released a thunderous roar, silencing everyone present and beyond. Once the echoes settled, Reiji glared at the crowd of rioters before him.

"For four years I've helped guard this sanctuary… But never before have I seen such daring disregard for basic courtesy and hospitality! We have envoys that have come to us bearing an offer of peace. Four important individuals who were willing to risk their lives for a greater cause… And yet all of you decided that enacting vengeance was a better choice and formed a lynch mob! Threatening to jump start this bloody war once more! Just who do you think you're helping by doing this!?"

The crowd, once full of rage, was now cowering before Reiji's undaunted stance. Honestly, this scene made Yuya fear that this whole place was some kind of nightmarish dystopia. But judging how people could rebel in the first place, that thought was quickly extinguished. And that idea was further disproven when someone yelled something back.

"Don't get tricked! He betrayed us to the Zarc look-a-likes! We're going to die if we don't fight!"

"Betrayed? If anything, you're betraying Humanity by threatening them! Do you not remember what Zarc said on his most recent broadcast? On how to wake him up during the Vassals reign? Had you succeeded in killing one of the four, we'd once more be fighting a losing war! Do you want to face annihilation!? Because, with all of this, that is what you're wishing for!" Reiji shouted, completely unfazed by the spark of conflict.

Now that caused the agitated to crowd to completely pale, realization hitting them. Revenge was a terrible shroud, causing one to not think of future consequences. It was a feeling that Yuya and his counterparts were all too familiar with. But being the target of revenge was a different experience all together. And Yuya could still feel the lingering bloodlust numbing his limbs.

One person from the mob boldly stepped forward, anger still storming in his eyes. "Then where the hell are these 'Vassals'!? You say they're here to help, but how can we believe you if they haven't shown their faces! Admit it! They're rats like Zarc himself!"

"ENOUGH!" Reiji shouted. The man backed down, sweat now visible of his face as the young leader took a deep breath.

"If that is your concern, then I'll call for them. However! I will not tolerate any more aggression towards our envoys that've come in peace. You may consider them as enemies, but in these trying times, we must put aside those labels for a better tomorrow. So do not judge them by their appearances alone, but by their actions and words. Yuya! If you will!" Reiji said, his tone finally reaching a calm level.

Here was the moment of truth. Yuya straightened his back as he did his best to hide his fears. Would they remain calm? Or would they explode again? He just didn't know. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

It was here that the entertainer felt two hands on his shoulders. The first was from Yuto, whose eyes held the determination he was known for. And the second was Yuzu, the small smile on her face calming Yuya's anxiety. Both of them reminded him that he wasn't alone in this struggle. That they too are facing the judgment of a paranoid crowd.

"Thanks guys… Now I'm ready for the audience." Yuya said.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure things will turn out just fine." Yuto said.

"And if anything happens, we'll have plenty of support." Yuzu added.

"Just so long as this idiot here keeps his mouth shut, we'll be golden." Yugo replied, gesturing to Yuri. The Fusion Vassal only smirked as the group readied themselves to head out. It was quite the concern, but having Yuri make it this far without incident was inspiring. So with that last thought, they headed out.

They all walked, side by side, towards the unknown. And already they could feel the eyes of hundreds of fuming rioters. The atmosphere was oppressive as they stood by Reiji. The crowd began to whisper to one another, talking of past rumors and other comments. From the return of the girls to the Vassals themselves, they were the center of attention. But while Yuya couldn't pick out all of it, being overlapping whispers, he did hear one thing in particular. It was something about him being the monster seen four years ago. Were they referring to his old body? The one possessed by Zarc?

"T-T-T-THAT'S HIM! THAT'S ZARC! THEY'RE ALL ZARC! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Someone screamed. It was that one spark of panic that reignited the fear and frenzy in the rioters. The guards readied themselves again to take on the mass of bodies about to charge them. Only for everyone to duck to the booming roar of Reiji's Hell Armageddons that were still present.

"As I said… Do not judge them by their appearances... These four may look like Zarc, but they–"

"But we don't know that! You're words are empty unless you can prove for a fact that they're not the enemy!" Someone else yelled out, interrupting Reiji. It began to stir up the crowd again, but it was a much calmer reaction. They all began to follow that on person's idea, chanting at the young leader. Reiji simply raised his hand as the noise ceased to flow around them.

"Then you shall receive proof through the Lancers' most tried and true method… As leader of the Lancers, I challenge Sakaki Yuya, Vassal of the Standard Domain, to a Duel!" Reiji shouted.

Now that actually got the crowd in a better mood, no doubt wanting to watch Yuya's butt get kicked. Still, the entertainer was glad that Reiji managed to get them all under control. Though that did leave him wondering how he'll handle this duel. It's not like he practiced any of his old moves during his four year slumber. And what changes did Reiji included in his deck? So many questions…

"Now that we're in agreement, make your way to RSV field and watch us settle this question once and for all!"

Before they all began moving away, another voice, one so full of confidence and flair, called out to him. "Hold it right there fearless leader! Allow me to have this dance!"

All eyes went to one of the nearby buildings, spotting someone standing out on the balcony. And while this other person was somewhat far, Yuya instantly recognized him. Wearing a red and white suit that was far too clean for the setting and had brown hair with blonde bangs, he leapt down before them. The man's grey eyes made contact with Yuya's red, reconnecting a long lost friendship and rivalry.

"Sawatari!" Yuya yelled, a smile forming on his face.

"Sorry, but I'm not the same Sawatari Shingo you know Sakaki Yuya… So it's only fitting that you call me by my new name! I am Neo New Sawatari the Reborn!" He shouted, throwing up a pose at the end of his declaration.

The temperature dropped several degrees as absolutely everyone blankly stared at him. Yuzu buried her face into one of her hands as Rin was trying not to laugh. Yugo and Serena, on the other hand, immediately let out a ripping laughter, causing others to do the same. The entertainer, however, could only smile wider at his old friend/rival's overdramatic style.

"It seems like one of you hasn't changed at all." Yuri commented.

"I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing…" Yuzu groaned, face still nestled in her hand.

"Well at least he's doing his job of improving Morale… But I'll allow it Sawatari, show everyone Yuya's true self." Reiji said. Sawatari saluted to him before running off. The young leader turned back to the crowd and adjusted his glasses.

"Now then, you all best hurry because this duel will not be like anything you've seen. So do take the effort to find yourselves a good seat. As for our guests, Inner Security and I shall escort them personally to the field. That is all."

The crowd, without any fury to bind them together, began to move away. But Yuya could hear them all talking speculating about the duel. The air was still uneasy as the distrust hasn't fully left the crowd's mind. And it honestly just puts more pressure on Yuya, who now has to duel better than usual.

Still, this was their chance to show that they had all the intention to bring peace to this war torn world. This was their first step on the Human front, a friendly exhibition between enemies. So with much on the line, Yuya prepared himself for combat. The entertainer turned to Reiji and stared at him dead in the eye.

"Lead the way."

"Careful Yuya, you're looking really scary right now." Rin commented as she took a step back. They haven't even gotten to step one and he's already failed it.

…

Yuya stood in a massive chamber that could easily house thousands of people. Every surface of this place was covered with a smooth, black glass plates. Across from him was Sawatari, who was looking over his deck. And in the audience, was what could be the entire populace of the Miami City shelter. The entertainer gripped at his pendulum pendant and recalled the words he was given before coming out here.

"Just do what you always do and you'll be fine. Have faith and courage in yourself." Yusho's words came first, reminding Yuya of what he learned from him.

"Don't mind the crowd, they'll swing your way once you start working your magic." Yoko's words made the audience's glares a little easier to bear.

"It's pretty scary, dueling in front of a crowd like this. But I know you'll pull through Yuya, your ideals will always find a way." Yuto's words put a smile on his face. And with Ruri repeating those same sentiments, Yuya could hold it honestly.

"If you lose, I'll come in and show that guy a thing or three!" Yugo's eager words were strangely encouraging, despite Rin pulling at the Motorist's cheeks for not having anything more motivating.

"I don't need to say anything; I know you'll win it your way." Yuri was straight to the point, as was Serena. But both of them solidified the entertainer's own dueling skill. If two of Academia's best duelists say he'll win, who was he to argue?

And lastly…

"Do you remember what you've said to me on the Litany of Thunder? Well this is your chance. Show me that what we had in the past could be brought back." It was Yuzu's words that had the greatest effect on Yuya. His heart was beating with the desire to make her smile. The smile that will allow her to enjoy dueling once more.

His red eyes shined as he met Sawatari's glare as cheers and jeers echoed all around them. Every surface began to glow white, the scenery changing before them. The light faded and they were in the sky. Fluffy clouds floated all around, some holding the audience, as the sun overhead burned brilliantly. This field was known as Cloud Nine.

"Duelists and Monsters, fiercely locked in combat!" Sawatari began.

"They kick against the earth and dance through the air!" Yuya continued.

"They storm through the field"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

ACTION…

DUEL!

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 10 of Act 2! Not my best work, but it'll do... However, I have sad news for everyone today.**

 **"Get ready, it's a big one."**

 **Recently, I've found that my motivation to write this story to be waning. And combined with my loaded schedule, I cannot dedicated any more energy on this project now. So it is with a heavy heart that I announce that Vassals of the Dragon is going on a long hiatus. I won't abandon the project, but I know updates will be too far and few in between. So to you readers who have made it this far, thank you and I hope you'll still be around when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Whenever that maybe.**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


End file.
